Cymon
by ali10
Summary: This is the exciting sequel to Asia's choice. It isn't nessecary to read Asia's choice first though. Please r&r! chapter 27 is up! all done, happy holidays!
1. Meet Cymon

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

 A/N this would be the much anticipated (I even have reviews requesting it!) sequel to Asia's Choice.  I hope y'all like it.  I don't think it will be necessary to read my Asia fic first, but it certainly couldn't hurt.  Oh yeah…. I forgot this in my last a/n I got a car last weekend!!! It's sweet!  I love it, it's a white SUV and it drives like a dream, it's fully loaded with leather seats… sigh, it's totally awesome… anyway back to the story…

            I sat on the bank of the river that flows through companion's field watching my younger brother and sister wading.  They were twins and they couldn't have looked less like me.  Red-headed freckle-faced terrors they were.  I sighed.  It was my job to watch them for the day.  Our mother, Herald Elsa had been assigned as the tutor for a new trainee with foretelling and father was out on a circuit. 

            "Watch this Cye!" Melly cried out shrilly.  I looked dutifully at the wet muddy child as she carefully balanced on dead piece of tree that hung out over the water.  She marched along it until her twin lobbed a mud-ball at her.  Melly stumbled and then tumbled into the water with an indignant yelp.  She came up sputtering and splashing at Jed.

            "Guys, leave each other alone, how many times do I have to tell you?" I asked exasperated.  The twins were all well and good but I would rather play with the unpaired companions.  That was my favorite pastime.

            "Spoil-sport," Jed accused me sticking out his tongue impudently.  Melly nodded her agreement, "Why don't you swim with us anymore?"

            "Because wading about and throwing mud is not my idea of fun, and if I were the one who had to scrub you two clean tonight I wouldn't let you do it either!"

            "Suit yourself then Cye," Jed said with a shrug before he and Melly returned to their mud war.

            I had to suffer through two more candle marks of splashing and sparring between my younger siblings before mother came to collect them. 

            "Thanks for watching them Cye," mother said with a weary smile, "I appreciate it, Liana is so frightened of her gift …"

            "I understand Ma; may I go play with Savannah?"

            "Yes, but you need to be back in time to wash up for supper."

            "Yes Ma," I replied quickly.  Before she could add anything else I ran off into the field.  Asia's second foal was my favorite of the unbonded companions.  Savannah was only two years younger than me and I had been in the companions stable at her birth.  Due to that I had always felt that she was special, that and the fact that she was the only one of Asia's foals alive.  The ghostly memory of two sticky still white bodies made me shiver.  Asia had been crushed by the still-born twins, especially after her first colt had died just days after being born.

            I shook my head to clear out such thoughts.  It hardly mattered.  Asia and Ralph's only foal was the most perfect of those in the field.  I was sure of it.  Savannah had always been special.  I knew she would choose a very important herald someday, that she would do great things.  I also knew that I wasn't likely to be that herald. 

            Having been raised among heralds I had never truly been in awe of them.  As a child I had assumed I would be chosen, but my parents had made it quite clear that companions did not choose based on family ties.  I knew that with all the people in the world the chances that I would become a herald were not that great.  I didn't mind.  I had a better plan. 

            I wanted to be a bard.  Bard's learned the same lessons as heralds, but they brought smiles and laughter.  As a bard I could go where I pleased and do what I wanted.  A bard would have just the freedom I would need to follow Savannah and her chosen, and chronicle the great deeds she was sure to do.

            I realized I was nearly to the grove when I came out of my revelry.  I continued right up to the edge to wait for Savannah and the three other young companions that always seemed to accompany her.

            I didn't have long to wait.  She tromped up with her entourage, looking every bit the regal queen.  I wasted no time in feeding her and her friends the apples, carrots and sugar that I always carried for them.

            I spent nearly a quarter of a candle mark lavishing attention on the four companions.  Gradually they left until only Savannah was left with me.  She nudged my shoulder with her nose and then started walking.  I grinned widely; today we would be walking in the grove then.  I always enjoyed walking through the grove with her at my shoulder.  It made me feel as though I were her herald for the afternoon.  

            I followed at her flank as we walked across the sun dappled grove.  Looking around I could easily see why Garth grove-born was so impressive.  Anything that was born among these towering trees would have to be amazing.  I drank in the scents and sounds of the small woods.  I tried to memorize every sensory detail, a bard; I had to remember so I could be a bard.  The thought pulled me out of my happy fantasies and back to the real world where I realized I was perilously close to being late for supper.  As if she had caught my panicked thought Savannah nudged me back toward the collegium with her nose. 

            With a final look around I set off at a fast sprint for the fence.  Savannah kept pace with me easily.  As I had done since we were old enough to run together I reached out toward her.  Savannah snaked her neck out under my reaching arms and I wrapped my hands through her mane.  With a fluid motion I hopped up onto her back and together we took off for home at her ground-eating canter. 

            We pulled up short by the fence.  Mother was standing by it waiting impatiently.

            "Cye!" she hissed, "You get off of that companion this instant!  You are not her herald, in fact you aren't a herald period, and you have no business riding her!  What possesses you child?"

            About a thousand smart remarks came to mind as I hopped lightly off of Savannah's back and stroked her nose before feeding her a final lump of sugar.

            "Cye," Mother said, slightly calmer, "You can't just ride a companion …"

            "But Ma…!"

            "No buts Cymon, I don't care how much you _think_ she doesn't mind.  You simply cannot ride another person's companion, what'll happen when she chooses?  You shouldn't get attached to her."       

            "Why not Mother?  She's my friend!"

            "Why don't you make friends with other kids then?"

            "Who?  The herald trainees?  So I can remember every time I'm with them that they have something I may never get, something I want more than anything?  Or the blues?  The half that isn't self-absorbed is obsessed with inventions.  The healer trainees are too busy healing and the bards tend to stick to their own."

            "There are children in the city …"

            "Most of them are working by my age, or apprenticed.  Ma, when are you going to let me make something of myself?  I could have enrolled at bardic two years ago!" I accused.

            "Cymon, you are only thirteen, why do you need to grow up so fast?  You will have years to be a bard, or a healer, or craftsman or whatever else you want to do!" gradually our voices had escalated and by that point our confrontation was loud enough for anyone nearby to overhear.

            "Queen's Own herald Talia was chosen at thirteen," I said jutting out my chin stubbornly, "and she was going to be married if she didn't come here!"

            "She was holderkin, they lead a hard life, much harder than the worst days you've yet experience Cymon," but she sighed and added reluctantly, "when your father returns he intends find an apprenticeship for or enroll you in Bardic or Healers collegium, whichever you choose."

            "Truly?" I asked.

            "Yes, Cye, truly."

            I leapt the fence with a joyful cry and hugged mother around the neck, "Oh, thanks Ma, I knew you and Pa would understand!  I just knew it, oh; won't I just look fine in red Ma?"

            "Green would bring out your eyes more," Mother teased mildly, "but yes I believe red would definitely work for you."

            "Oh, this is jolly well grand!  I have to go tell Melly and Jed.

            "Jedric and Melly are in at supper, which is where we should be, and we haven't finished discussing your lateness Cye, you are most definitely not getting off that easily!"

            I nodded and followed Mother to the herald's collegium for supper.  Foregoing a full bath I splashed water on my face.  There was an open seat beside Jedric, which I promptly took.

            "Guess what Jed!" I exclaimed.

            "What?" Jedric asked between shoveling in bites of meat.

            "Mother says I can be a bard!"

            Jedric smiled and nodded, "that's great Cye," he replied around a particularly large bite of food.

            "Wouldn't you rather be a herald?" Melly said leaning in front of Jedric to address me.

            "Well, yes, but…"

            "… You have to be chosen, yes I know.  But still, wouldn't it be something?"

            "Oh sure it would Melly," Jed replied.  My siblings took off on that strain for the remainder of the meal.  I hurried to finish my meal.  Once I was done I hurried back out to the companion's field.

            I went straight to the stable.  Savannah might be out in the field, but I knew her mother wouldn't be.  Asia was always willing to give up any information I asked for in exchange for a good rub and some sugar.

            "Asia?" I called as I approached her favorite corner stall.

            _:Cye, you came to visit me?  How sweet__!: she hinted at a treat.  Laughing I reached into my pocket and pulled out a sugar cube, __:I always knew I loved you!: my mother's companion sighed munching happily._

            "Where's Savannah?" I asked scratching Asia's neck idly.

            _:Out facing the math monsters,: Asia replied smugly, _:she's quite brave you know…:__

"Silly, Asia, there are no monsters in the palace, especially not in companion's field.  Anyway, I just wanted to tell her that I'm going to bardic collegium!  Isn't that great?  I can't wait.  So just tell her that for me okay Asia?" I blurted excitedly.

            _:So your mother finally told you?  Good, she's been absolutely incorrigible about keeping it a secret!:_

"I'm just glad they're letting me go."

            _:Of course Cye.  I'll tell __Savannah__ for you.  Get to bed though.  Your father should be home soon and then he'll get you enrolled.:_

"All right.  Tell Savannah I'll visit her tomorrow.  Goodnight Asia."

            _:Good night Cye.:_

I left after giving Asia one final pat.  My parents' companions had always been family to me.  Asia and Ralph had been there when I was born, when I learned to walk, when I was first talking.  More than once they had helped to translate my unintelligible baby talk.  Savannah and I had grown up together.  She was practically like a sister to me.  I sped up anticipating a warm bath before bed.

            I got my bath and was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling when my mother came to say goodnight.

            Mother smiled wryly at me, "Sometimes when you do that I would almost think you were talking to a companion."

            I grinned at her, "Who said I wasn't?"

            "Asia, I've asked her before."

            "Oh, well, maybe some day I will."

            "Now Cye …" Mother started to warm me.

            "I know mother, just because my parents have companions doesn't mean I will, but a guy can hope can't he?"

            "Of course.  It would be so wonderful if you were chosen.  Just don't count on it dear."

            "I know Mom, I really want to be a bard.  I want to write and sing about heroes, not be one!"

            That elicited a smile, "Alright, well Ralph told Asia that they'll be home within the next few days.  As soon as…"

            "I know, I went out to visit Asia earlier," I interrupted.

            "Ah, so you were out bribing companions, they're probably the best source a bard could ask for.  What fine contacts you have!" she teased gently.

            "I will be a top-notch bard Ma, I promise you that."

            "I have no doubt about it Cye, just don't … well, be careful."

            "I won't do anything stupid.  Bards aren't nearly the targets that heralds are."

            "True, but you also don't have companions to guard your back."

            "It'll be a long while before I travel anywhere ma."

            "I know, get some sleep Cye."

            "I will, Good night Mother."

            "Good night Cymon," she replied smiling as she carefully shut the door behind herself.

            I spent a few moments more staring at the ceiling.  The patterned stucco had a hypnotizing effect on me and I had spent countless hours resolving them into different pictures.  They were like my own personal constellations.  Comforted by the familiar shapes I was asleep before I knew it.

A/N there now.  Isn't Cymon a cool name?  In case you're wondering it's just a misspelling of Simon, but I like the nickname Cye, so I respelled it!  Right, well if you like it (on if you don't) please feel free (or even obliged) to review and let me know it!  I've got to go mow my lawn now so this a/n will be abnormally short (for me) right then.  


	2. Roommate

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N same disclaimer as always… I love copy paste… okay I will now attempt to write chapter 2 since I finished mowing the lawn and all.  But then harvest starts Monday… which means every spare moment I have that isn't occupied by school will be spent working and then falling asleep practically before I take a shower … yucky dirty harvest work… but it pays soooooooo well.  But then there's also a horseshow during our three week long harvest break so maybe I'll get to do that instead. Right then, on to the story.  Right and thanks so much to Stee Parker I'm not even quite sure which Cye will be yet, although I do have many ideas!

            My father returned from his circuit a full three days later.  On the bright side he wasted no time in bringing me to bardic to get enrolled.  This was a simple enough task.  By evening I had my things moved in alongside the other trainees and I had traded in my old clothes for rusty bardic trainee reds.

            I had the entire evening to get used to my new rooms.  It took a while to get used to not living at home though.  I didn't mind anything so much as the new patterns in the ceiling.  I missed my pictures, so I went to talk to Asia and Ralph.  I didn't want the two-leggers in my family to regret letting me become a bard so I figured the companions would be good company.

            _:How are you Cye?: Ralph asked before I was even close to the stable where I knew I would find them.  As always Asia was hiding from the dark within its dimly lit confines and her two best friends, Ralph and Tally, were with her._

            "Fine," I replied dully, knowing he would pick up on the answer even though I didn't have mindspeach.

            _:Miss your old room?: Tally suggested helpfully, _:My Freddy had the hardest time getting used to having a new room.:__

"Yeah, I miss my old room; I guess I'm pretty lucky that my family is all right here though.  I mean most of the kids that come to the collegium barely ever see their families."

            _:True, but at least the ones in gray have someone who loves 'em around.: Ralph replied._

            _:But then there are the others,: Asia pointed out._

            Not wanting to spark a philosophical debate among the companions I broke in, "Healers and blues are too worried about helping people, themselves or others, to worry about home, and most bardic trainees love an adventure anyway.  The heralds need a companion's comfort because they are the only ones who don't choose their paths."

            _:Unless their parents enroll a healer or bard, or even a blue.: Ralph persisted._

            "But most don't.  I'm fine, I just felt like a familiar voice is all."

            _:Well, you've found three, although we could just as easily have this conversation from your room!: Asia replied, _:unless of course, you brought a treat for Aunty Asia and Uncle Ralph?:__

I chuckled at the companion's greed, "I even have one for 'Aunty Tally'," I responded.

            _:Well, why didn't you say so? Come on in my dear boy!: Asia invited sweetly._

            After spending more candle marks than I should have with the three companions I returned to my new room.  Unfortunately, my roommate, who I had managed to ignore until that time, was sitting awake at one of the room's two desks.

            "Who're you?" he asked bluntly.

            "Cymon, this is my first night here…"

            "So, you're the new boy?  Starting classes tomorrow right?  Think you're the best singer the world has known huh?"

            "No," I replied quietly, shocked by my roommate's vicious display of animosity, "I just want to be a bard, I know I don't have the sweetest voice, but I bet I could play an instrument!  I want to write ballads, not sing them."

            "Write them?  Are you nuts?  That's that hard part!"

            "I like writing," I shrugged, "I've always wanted to be a bard, that or a … never mind."

            "Or a what?" my roommate asked, all traces of nastiness having vanished.

            "I wanted to be like my parents," I said at last, compromising, I was sure that if this other boy knew I wanted to be a herald he would think me crazy.

            "Oh," he let the subject drop, "so, you really want to be a bard?  You aren't here to have your voice ooed and ahhed over?"

            "Of course not!  Bards aren't just singers you know."

            "Yeah, but try telling that to some of the young upstarts that come here!  Glory grubbers they are!"

            "Well, I have no need of glory," I replied as I thought uneasily of my mother and father's fame, defeating the clan had been no small task… I sighed at the thought of this boy finding out about that.

            "Alright, so Cymon, we're to be roommates then, I haven't had a roomy since I lived out by the north border!"

            "You can call me Cye, what's your name?"

            "Eben," Eben suck out a hand and I shook it firmly.  My father had always said that he didn't trust a man who didn't shake hands properly, he had taught that point of etiquette quite well.  Eben broke into a broad grin.

            I just laughed; something about the other boy's open smile was contagious.

            "Well, tell me a bit about yourself, where are you from?  What in the world kept you out so late?  What's your family like?"

            "I have a brother, Jedric, and sister, Melly, they're twins.  We live in Haven," I responded not wanting to tell him my parents were heralds as I was afraid of his reaction.

            "What about your parents?" Eben asked as if he had picked up on the thought.

            "First tell me about your family," I requested.  Eben shrugged and obliged.

            "My father is a blacksmith up by the Forest of Sorrows.  My brothers and I used to explore the forest all the time.  I have two sisters and three brothers, and too many cousins to list off …"

            "What are you siblings' names?"

            "Ah, come on, fair's fair, you tell me about your parents first!"

            "My mother and father are both heralds," I half-whispered avoiding Eben's eyes.

            "Heralds?  You grew up with two Heraldic parents, and companions?  But…."

            "It's a life bond, yes, I know, heralds generally don't have kids, but my parents did!"

            "No need to get defensive about it Cye, you're pretty lucky to have two heralds in you family!"

            "Thanks," I replied not feeling very lucky.

            "Cheer up there's nothing to be worried about, what?  Are you afraid I'll think you're Mr. Bigshot just because of your parents?  Come on, we're both going to be bards, and we're roomies!"

            I had to smile at that, "Thanks, it's just … well I've never had much luck making friends before," if that wasn't the understatement of the month!  I had totally botched every social interlude I tried to make since I was younger than the twins.  I just couldn't seem to say the right things and the few times I had managed start a good conversation I ended up totally offending my potential friend.  That was why I had retreated to the companion's field for friendship.

            "You'll get over that, Bards are bold, and we know how to talk the ears off a wall, if we need to."

            "I'll take your word for it."

            "I suppose you don't want to tell me where you've been all evening?"

            "Visiting with Ma and Pa's companions."

            "Oh, well, just a bit of friendly advice, get some sleep while you can, you'll have enough school work tomorrow for any two kids!"

            "Thanks for the advice," I replied as I crawled into my bed quite exhausted from my first day as a trainee,  but of course I was interrupted from my much needed rest by Ralph saying that Father wanted to see me.

            Grumpily I got back out of bed and started to leave. 

            "Where are you going?" Eben asked, once again poring over whatever was on his desk.  I looked at the rugged boy and wondered if he would try to stop me leaving.

            "My father wants to see me, he just got home from a circuit today," I explained.

            "Oh, wow, I bet your parents are away a lot aren't they?" Eben thought about his comment for a moment and then smacked his forehead, "I'm sorry that wasn't the way I meant that to sound …"

            I shrugged, "no big deal, that's the downside to having a herald for a parent.  I'll be back as soon as may be, I'll try not to wake you if you're asleep."

            "Oh, don't you worry about that!  I'll be up all night trying to order this composition!"

            "Well, good luck on it then," I called over my shoulder, relieved that the friendly side of my roommate was more prominent than the nasty one.

            I didn't spend much time thinking about Eben though; I was busy anticipating the sweets and snacks that would wait in my parent's rooms.  The sweets always abounded when one of them returned from a circuit.

            As I entered the familiar room my nose proved that my taste buds would not be disappointed.

            "Ah, there you are Cye, come and sit, have a sweet cake.  We barely saw you today."

            "I know Father," I responded as I sat beside him on the couch and accepted a honey cake.

            "So, you're to be a bard.  I can scarcely believe it.  I remember when you were still a little baby…"

            "Pa," I objected weakly.  He chuckled.

            "Alright son, I'm glad for you, your hair will match your clothes!" he added with a sly grin.

            "Red's better than boring old white any day Pa, I won't have to wash my clothes every three seconds!"

            "What may I ask is wrong with clean clothes?"

            With no ready retort I stuck my tongue out at him.  Smiling he tickled me and soon it escalated to a full scale tickle war and the two of us wrestled right off the couch.  Laughing we helped each other to stand up.

            "I was just going to mention how much I've missed playing with you these past few years and then you go and spoil it with a wrestling match!" my father said happily.

            I grinned broadly, "I missed it too… but I'm too old to play kiddy games."

            This bold comment elicited another round in our fight, as it was designed to, but our second bout was put to an end by Mother wading into the sitting room groggily.

            "What's going on out here Mew?" Mother asked still part-way asleep.  

            "Pa and I were just playing," I quickly explained. 

            "That's right El, I had Ralph get him out of bed so I could talk with him.  I got to spend the day with you and the twins, but I barely saw Cye at all."

            "Fair, enough, but keep it down!  A girl needs her sleep!" Ma smiled at us, kissed Pa, hugged me and pinched my cheek before going back to bed.  As she shut the door between the sitting room and bedroom Pa and I exchanged a glance and burst out laughing like schoolboys caught in a joke.

            "I guess I should have remembered she was sleeping in there," Pa said impishly.

            "Yeah."

            "Alright Cye, I know you have your first day of school tomorrow, so I won't keep you long, I just wanted to say that I am very proud of you for making something of your life.  Dreams are good but …"

            "But I shouldn't cling to dead ones, I know.  I don't mind.  I really do want to be a bard.  I only wanted to be a herald because I like Savannah, but she's going to pick someone totally amazing!"

            "That doesn't exclude you Cye," Father replied gently.  For a moment I was shocked by the statement and I just stared at my father.  He kissed my forehead, "Good night Cymon, get yourself to bed okay?"

            "Goodnight Pa," I finally found my voice.  I hugged him around the neck and snatched another cake before heading back to my new room. 

            As promised, Eben was still awake, and he was still hunched over his desk.

            "I just can't get it to come out right!" he grumbled angrily.

            "What?" I asked.

            "Wha-?" he spun to face me, "Oh, it's just you, you near scared me to death.  This roommate thing will take some getting used to!"

            I smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.  Maybe I could help with your work?"

            "I don't know, it's pretty hard.  It's just that the meter won't fit with my melody.  I can't seem to get the right key either.  It's just a mess."

            "Oh, well have you tried singing it?"

            "Yeah, but it's got three parts.  I can drum out the bass beat," he held up a small drum, "And sing the tenor, but the melody just keeps getting all jumbled up!"

            "Let me see it."

            Reluctantly he handed me a much-used piece of parchment.

            I glanced at the simple rhythms.  After a moments examination I whistled in admiration, "This is great!"

            "It's going to be one of the themes in my master work, every bard needs to come up with one to get full reds… but I just can't work it out!"

            "Let's try it," I asked.

            Eben shrugged, "no harm in trying it I guess."

            With that he started to tap the drum and hum.  For a moment I was lost but then Eben started singing words and I saw where my part fit in.  I joined my voice to his and sang through the composition.

            When we finished Eben blinked and his wide grin once more spread across his face, "That's it!" he breathed, "That's exactly how it's supposed to sound!  You've got an ear for this Cye!  Wow, quick give me the score so I can write it down, amazing, simply amazing!"

            I smiled at Eben's enthusiasm.

            "That's truly an amazing piece," a new voice spoke from the door.

            We both spun to face its origin.

            "But I don't recall giving you boys permission to wake everybody up this late at night!" the woman in the doorway added severely, "Eben you know the rules, why would you lead this child into wrongdoing?"

            "He was helping me with my composition," Eben said squirming, "You know that theme I couldn't get to work?  He figured it out, just sang it right out he did!"

            She raised a blond eyebrow, "Really?  Well, we'll have to see this talented new boy tomorrow at lessons.  Please try to keep it down though?"

            "Yes Bard Pisa.  I'll see you tomorrow."

            The bard smiled and left.

            "Don't pay her any mind, monitoring the boy's hall is her hobby.  She just loves picking at us."

            "Oh," I replied slightly taken aback by the bard's visit.

            "Well, anyway, thanks for the help.  I don't think I ever would have been able to fix that bit without you!"

            "No problem, what're roommates for?"

            "What indeed," he smiled and turned back to furiously scribbling down new notations.

            I returned to my bed and for once fell deeply asleep immediately.

A/N alright, there then!  Chapter 2.  I hope y'all like it!  Posting two chaps in one day… maybe I should wait, but I'd rather start chapter 3 for y'all.  Anyhow.  Good bye and God bless!


	3. Departure

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N hey, thanks to Magdellin, your reviews are an inspiration!  Thanks to Stee too!  To anyone else who reads this, I have cookies for everyone how reviews!!  (Internet cookies)  right, well enjoy chapter 3!

            As soon as my last class for the day let out I ran for companion's field.  My first day had gone superbly well.  I had made it to all of my classes on time, but the best part was that I was in the advanced group for singing.  This meant I was actually trained by a bard and not some journey-man level trainee.  I was so happy that I nearly ran into Savannah on my way to tell her about it.

            Due to my shock at nearly running her down it took me a moment to realize two things.  One, she was on the outside of companion's field.  The second being that she was in dress tack.

            "Oh, no…" I whispered.  She was leaving, going to choose, "Good luck Savannah," I added quietly.

            _:Cheer up laddie, it isn't the end of the world, before you know it I'll be back.  I'm quite proud of you Cye!:_

"You!  I thought your mother had taught you not to talk to the uninitiate," I accused, this was the first time she had spoken me directly.

            _:Just because I didn't talk to you doesn't mean I couldn't, you were much more fun when you didn't expect an answer!:_

"Oh, get on with you mare, go find your chosen!" I shooed her down the road.

            She sent me the mental equivalent of a wink and positively pranced to the gate, neck arched, feet placed exactingly, chiming like a church-bell.

            _:You'll have to come visit me when I get back…you can teach my chosen where my itchy spots are!:_

            "You're just like your spoiled mother," I shouted back playfully.  She craned her neck around and I got the strangest impression that had she had human features she would have stuck her tongue out at me.

            _:I heard that!: a familiar voice complained to me._

            "I didn't mean it that way Asia," I whined heading for the companion stable.  As expected Asia was eagerly waiting for a treat.

            "Doesn't Mother feed you?" I asked as she gobbled down her fifth carrot.

            _:Of course, but what self-respecting companion would give up a willingly offered meal?:_

"The lot of you are great big grain bags is what you are … and ungrateful at that!"

            _:There, there dear, it takes some heralds to figure that out; being that you're such a smart boy can you figure out what I want now?:_

"Peace and quiet?"

            _:Close, a smile, come now … you look as if your best friend had died.:_

"I don't have a best friend," I grumped.

            _:Well la-de-da, aren't you just special!  I'll talk to you later, when you are in a better mood.  And just so you know _Savannah___ would be distressed to hear she wasn't your friend anymore.:_

I ignored Asia and she started to move away.  After staring at the ground for a few moments I went back to my room, hoping against hope that Eben would be out.

            As luck would have it he was.  This was good, because I was no longer able to hold back my bitter tears.

            "If she were my friend she wouldn't have gone off to choose someone who could never love her as much as I do!" I hissed as I ripped the pillows and blankets off of my bed.  I then piled them on top of the mattress and crawled under them to sob myself to sleep.

            I lost track of time in my blanket cavern.  I must have fallen asleep though, because the next thing I knew fresh air assaulted my tear-streaked face and Eben's country burr struck my ears.

            "My but you're a hard little chap to wake!  You missed supper," he said cheerfully.

            "I don't feel like eating," I replied shortly.

            "You feeling all right?"

            "Yes!"

            Eben peered into my face, "What you been crying about?" he asked kindly.

            "Nothing!  I wasn't crying," I amended realizing my error.

            "Sure you weren't, and I'm Herald Vanyel!"

            "Why aren't you in whites?" I replied sharply.

            "Look, calm down kid, if you don't want to talk about it fine," he shrugged, "I brought you something to eat.  I figured you could use the nourishment."

            "Thanks," I said more amiably.  I got out of bed and accepted the food.  Eben lit some candles.

            "Did you get your schoolwork done?" Eben asked sitting backwards in his chair so he could face me.

            "Uh-uh," I grunted around a bite of bread.

            "You should, it's due back tomorrow."

            "Yeah, I will."

            "Do you want help with it?"

            "No, do I look stupid to you?  I can do my own work thanks," I exploded.

            "I didn't mean it that way, I just know that when I came I would have appreciated a helping hand."

            "Whatever," I grunted in return, then, feeling sorry that I had been taking my feelings out on him I relented, "My best friend left today…"

            "Oh," Eben replied, waiting for me to go on if I chose.

            "She went to find a new best friend."

            "Who is she?" Eben asked calmly.

            "Savannah.  We grew up together … she's a companion, my mother and father's companion's only foal, and she left to chose today," I sniffled, "I know it sounds stupid but I always kind of hoped that I could be her herald," I forced a smile there, "but now she can chose the right herald for her, instead of having to put up with me."

            "Come on now Cye, surely life isn't all that bad?  If she went to chose she'll be back, with a new friend for you."

            I shook my head, "I wouldn't be a good friend to whomever she chose, I would be too jealous."

            "At least you're honest about it."

            "I've been perfectly wretched today," I confessed, "I yelled at Savannah, I yelled at Asia, and now I'm yelling at you!"

            "Asia and Savannah are companions they will understand that you were hurting, and now that you've explained yourself so do I.  How about a song to take your mind off of it?"

            "Your song?" I asked wearily.

            Eben shook his head and grinned, "Let's hear of Sun and Shadows."

            "No, I've never gotten that song right!" I squeaked my objection.

            Eben grinned slyly, "but you've never sung it with another bard before!"

            "We aren't bards yet!"

            Eben shrugged, "My mother always told me that a true bard is a bard from birth."

            I had no real objection for that.  So, with a helpless shrug I acquiesced.

            "Good.  I'll play the high part on flute and you sing the bass."

            "But I always sing the soprano part!" I objected.

            "Well, there's your problem then, this song can't be done right in a falsetto!"

            "All right, I'll give it a try," I agreed grudgingly.  Eben tapped out the beat for a measure and then he picked up the first verse with his flute.  I waited until the next verse to add my voice.  At first it sounded rusty to my ears, but soon the song transcended my misery and I felt as though I were observing it as opposed to singing it.  The sweet sorrow certainly fit my mood marvelously.

            As the last notes fluttered around us I finally smiled, "You were right!" I said incredulously.

            Eben was grinning too, "You did beautifully! Now how about that homework?"

            "I don't even want to think about it!"

            "You'd better, it needs to be finished for tomorrow."

            "Yeah," I said with a sigh.  I went to my bed and dug through the tangle sheets to find my books.  I finally pulled them triumphantly out and dumped them unceremoniously on my desk.  I opened to my mathematics homework, and scribbled furiously for a moment.  Then I stuck the sheet of parchment carefully inside the book, shut it and slid it to the side.  I repeated this with four of my other subjects before glancing up at the time candle; a quarter candle-mark had passed.

            "You actually did that work?" Eben asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

            "Yes, I got most of it finished at the end of class, but it's all finished.  Except my instrumental music.  I've never been very good with instruments."

            "Well, which did you pick?"

            "Harp, they sound so pretty and one of the heralds could play one … he always looked so peaceful when he played …"

            "Unfortunately you picked the one instrument that I know absolutely nothing about!  But, I happen to have a friend who could help you with it."

            "I could pick something else …" I volunteered.

            "Let me see your hands," Eben said speculatively.  I held out my hands for inspection.  Eben took them in his own for a moment, measured them against his own and then nodded, "No, you chose right, the harp will suit you, I'll introduce you to Tatty tomorrow!"

            "Tatty?"

            "Tatiana, she's my year mate, and an excellent harpist."

            "She'll help me?"

            "If my assumption is correct than she will be only too glad to help you."

            "What?" I asked, confused.

            "You'll see lad, just do your best with the work tonight and we'll go see Tatty tomorrow after classes."

            "Alright," I agreed doubtfully.  I quickly bent back over my work and within another quarter candle mark I had a marginally satisfactory product.

            With a tired yawn I put out my work candle and stretching glanced over to see what Eben was doing.  He was humming a song to himself and poring over a paper.

            "More schoolwork?" I asked.  Eben jumped a bit and then blushed as he looked at me.

            "Well, no, it's a … ummm…"

            "An ummmm huh?" I teased.

            "Yes, and ummm," Eben replied happily.

            "Who's it from?"

            "No one!" Eben squeaked.

            "Come on, tell me!"

            "It's none of your business roomy, go to sleep!"

            "All right, you enjoy reading your ummm, from whoever it is … although if you're that embarrassed…" I let my sentence dangle.

            "It's from Tatty's lil' sister," Eben mumbled and then rushed to explain as I set about reorganizing my messy bed, "She keeps trying to set me and Tatty up."

            "I'm sure," I replied noncommittally.

            "Oh come on, here, I'll let you read it."

            "Oh, no I trust you," I said blandly.

            "Come on, here read it," Eben shoved the note in front of my face.  Smirking I read it, but my smirk didn't last long, it was just as Eben had said Tatty's little sister was sure that Eben and Tatty would make a fine couple, I managed to pick that much up between all the childish spelling errors.

            "Satisfied?  She sends them to both of us in the post monthly!" Eben complained.

            "Why don't you mail her back and say the two of you are passionately in love?" I asked innocently.

            "Ha, I've thought about it!  But then we would get pounds of mail with her crowing that she had know we were perfect for each other, and we would have to stage a messy breakup before Tatty could go home to visit her family."

            "Oh, then I guess you just have to put up with her."

            "Guess so."

            "Well, good night Eben."

            "Good night Cye."

A/N alright there's some nasty Cye for everyone.  I love it(cue the sarcasm)  when the Valdemar books go on and on about the song of sun and shadow, so I figured I'd throw that in, anyway, please review if you've read this much,  I'd write more tonight but I'm sick so this is it for now.


	4. Tuning

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N okay, I am typing this during computer appreciation class (study hall) thus I may have to upload it before it is complete due to the fact that I do not have a disk handy. Having said that I will now commence with the fourth chapter.   Thanks for the reviews everybody!  Cat, Cye is a boy, sorry I didn't mention it, but I knew it so… Kerri thanks, I try to update at least once weekly and writing is my passion.  Arwen telyn I'll try to flesh my characters out more, I just prefer 3rd person do first person makes me more impersonal.  Stee, I totally agree about match-making sisters… hence I wrote one it… hehehe.  Thanks Fireblade k'chona, I likey your review!  And a special thanks to Light-fingers cutthroat who made theses review responses possible ;).

I was grateful for every moment of rest I got as throughout the next day my quickly scribbled answers were tested and the few incorrect ones reassigned. I was discouraged by this addition to my normal schoolwork, but found enough time between classes to once more work out nearly all of the answers. Correctly this time, I hoped.

I sat fidgeting in my seat waiting for the end of my last class, composition. I glanced from the teacher to the door and finally my classmates started packing away their things. Free at last! I bolted for the door and hurried to meet Eben, he had promised to introduce me to Tatty. As expected he was standing just outside the main exit of bardic. He and a girl of about his age were chattering happily. The girl was carrying something vaguely reminiscent of a harp. I broke into a grin

"Hi Eben," I called. Eben jerked around and smiled broadly as he invited me to join them.

"Cye, this is Tatiana, the harpist I told you about," he introduced me, "Tatty, this is my roommate Cymon."

Tatiana and I shook hands. I remarked upon her firm grip approvingly.

"Hello Cymon," Tatty said politely.

"Hi," I replied, "Eben mentioned that you might help me with harp?"

She nodded and lifted her harp in agreement, "That's right."

Having stated my intentions I felt nervous standing with the two older students.

"So, how about we go see about a snack and then you can go play in one of the practice rooms," Eben said as if he sensed my unease.

"I reserved one this morning," Tatiana added brightly. So we headed for the kitchens and got a nice snack. Eben said goodbye and left us to practice.

"Alright," Tatty said drawing a deep breath, "shall we start?"

"I suppose so," I said stubbing my foot against the ground nervously. I didn't know the first thing about harp, and now a kid barely older than me was going to expose my ignorance, to alleviate it yes, but still.

"Let me see your harp," Tatty said briskly. I handed it over as if it were a dirty diaper. She scowled at that and cradled the instrument carefully in her hands. I watched numbly as she slowly plucked a chord and then shook her head. She twisted some knobs and again ran her fingers over the strings. She nodded slightly and continued fiddling with the tuning. Finally she looked up at me and grinned, "it's tuned; you chose a very nice harp."

"Thanks," I replied, not sure I deserved commendation for my random selection but glad for it nonetheless. Tatty then twisted one of the knobs and handed the harp back.

"Fix that," she said simply. I stared blankly at her. Fix it? I didn't even know anything was wrong with it.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Retune that string," she elaborated flatly.

I glared at her for a moment meeting her determined gaze before turning my anger toward the harp. I stared at the strings and then glanced back up at my instructor's infuriatingly passive face, "I can't," I said acidly.

"Don't be daft, of course you can… you haven't even tried," she admonished.

I scowled and sat down. I didn't want to look up and see her staring at me so I fussed with the harp. My original hope was to exasperate her into fixing the miserable bit of wood for me, but as I ran my hands along the strings I heard a certain wrongness in the sounds it emitted. I scowled automatically at the offensive string and plucked it experimentally. It rang out of tune. Quickly I traced the string to it's tuning knob and turned it slowly. The string hummed higher and higher, then too high, I twisted it back and the string was returned to its proper note. I glanced up victoriously.

"As we thought," Tatty said her broad grin belying her serious tone of voice, "You my boy are a natural. We should get along just fine."

"What do you mean, as you thought … as who thought?" I asked, confused.

"Eben told me about you, and when he said you chose harp I thought that you might be … you're a natural with the music Cymon, you have never had to work at music right?"

Blushing I nodded at the assessment, "But why is that anything special, music's easy!"

"Not for everyone, I know it sound's odd to you, it did to me too when they first told me, it's that way for anyone like us. Music is just a part of life, there isn't any effort in it, it just is."

I nodded surprised that I understood most of what she had just said.

"I only agreed to take you on as a student because Eben suspected this, I've had students before but we just frustrated each-other. I didn't understand when they couldn't tune their harps, and they didn't understand why I didn't just teach them. You will not need to be taught harp the same way they would have, you just need help figuring it out."

I frowned in concentration.

"It's like trying to remember a dream when you wake up Cymon. No matter how vivid it once seemed it just doesn't come back the way it should … that's like your gift. You can't learn it on your own and no-one who didn't have the same dream can tell you about it, but if you dream it again, or if someone heard you talking about it in your sleep, they can help you."

"So how can you help me?"

"I have the same gift, like sharing a dream, I can help you fit the pieces together and then you'll learn, not before."

"This will be easier than learning normally then?" I asked cautiously.

"No, it will be harder. It's much easier to make up a new story than to record an old dream, but the results come out differently."

"Okay, so what's next?" I asked wondering how much I believed.

"We continue with tuning. Until you know what needs to be done just be looking at the strings and can adjust them properly without having to fiddle with them. Until you could build a harp that was tuned when complete."

"I'll never be able to do that!" I gasped.

"You will," Tatty said with a firm nod, "I will see to that!"

           I just shook my head doubtfully.  Fortunately she didn't notice.  She spent the rest of the afternoon making me tune and retune the instrument.  By the end of the session my eyes and fingers stung and my ears buzzed.

           "You did well," Tatty said brightly as we left the practice room.  Before we left the hall she signed the same room out for the remainder of the week.  I groaned at that.  The thought of spending every afternoon bent over a harp was not encouraging.

           I trudged grimly to dinner.  Eben had saved two seats for us, we were late, and he started asking questions before either of us could even sit down.  Tatty answered most of them and I ate mechanically.

           "Well, what did I tell you?" Eben was staring expectantly at me. I blinked and stared blankly before I realized he was addressing me.

           "Tatty's a good teacher," I said putting down my fork.

           "But?" Eben prompted hearing my resignation.

           "But I don't think I can take the stress."

           Tatiana grinned, "Then I am doing my job perfectly!" she crowed triumphantly, "tomorrow will be harder, so I suggest an early night for you."

           Eben smiled, "I would take her advice Cye, she's known for being downright mulish and a student's worst nightmare."

           "That's exactly right, and I wouldn't give up such a hard to earn reputation for anybody!" Tatty said imperiously, then she smiled, "finish up your supper and then off to bed!" she directed in a motherly tone.

           Too tired to protest I followed her orders and was half-asleep before I even reached my bed, let alone crawled into it.

A/N alright now this chap is done and I can post it for real!  Yay!!!!!!!!! I love study hall.


	5. Chords

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N the horror that is potato harvest has begun!  And I, of course, get the extreme 'privilege' of working it!  Mind you, it isn't really the fifty pounds of dirt brought home daily on your person, or the disgusting rotten potatoes, or the finger jamming rocks, or the dangerous whirling gears and axles, or the twelve hour daily shifts, or the constant fatigue, or the waking up before the sun's up to get on a loud irritating machine, or the fact that you can't hear for at least half and hour after getting off the machine that makes this job so … um … wonderful?  Oh, no the word I was looking for there is wretched, yes wretched, but wait, yes it is those things that makes it wretched never mind. ( I actually don't mind harvest all that much, but it is tough work so in short I probably won't be writing as much until it is over, luckily I've still got a week of school before harvest break (3 weeks off so farmers can put us high-schoolers to work) so I might get another chapter in before it starts.

            I spent the next two weeks studying tuning with Tatty, she drove me crazy, and yet I was extremely grateful for her tutelage.  On the first day of the third week though, we didn't meet in our usual practice room.  Tatty let me choose any out of the way place I liked.  Naturally I chose a spot near the grove in companion's field.

            So we sat together on the cool grass and Tatty started teaching me chords.  At first I stumbled through hopelessly but by the end of the lesson I felt I was doing splendidly.

            "How was that?" I asked brightly.

            "Alright, for a baby beginner," Tatty returned, "But not for you, I know that you can do better."

            "How?  I played it perfectly," I groaned in frustration.

            "You played the simple chord very well, but there are variations on it, and your form was sloppy, that translates to the sound you know!"

            "I'll try again," I said grudgingly accepting the criticism.

            "No, that's enough for today; tomorrow we'll work on the variations of that chord.  Actually we may spend the rest of the week on it."

            "The whole week on one chord?  How will we ever reach them all?"

            "Well, this is you first chord.  Most of what you'll learn will apply to the others, so maybe a few months?"

            "Oh great, and then I have to learn to play songs…"

            "Oh, but first you need to learn individual notes, and of course, embellishments…" Tatty said gleefully tormenting me with the specter of longs hours of work.

            "Okay," I growled in feigned anger, "I get the point, this is going to take a while, no shortcuts.  I get that a lot lately," I added the last as I thought about my recent encounter with my teachers.  They had confronted me about doing my schoolwork in class, they had complained that it reflected low quality workmanship and insisted that they would double my workload anytime they saw me taking class time to do the work.  I had reluctantly agreed and done my homework in the evenings, but I didn't appreciate the teachers' concern for my shoddy work.  No shortcuts then. 

            "As you should, there are no shortcuts to where you're going Cye; you can be a great bard, a legendary one even, but not if you take shortcuts."

            "I know, shortcuts get people killed, just look at Herald Talia …"

            "Talia?"

            "She was the queen's own a long time ago, I read about her in the library, her gift was empathy and short-cuts were taken in training to it went renegade and she nearly killed the herald she was interning with, herself, and both of their companions…  I guess shortcuts are kind of frightening when I look at them like that."

            Tatty nodded, "That's exactly what we've all been telling you.  I'm glad you understand."          

            "Yeah, I still don't like it though."

            "That's fine," she ruffled my hair and set out for the collegium.  

            "Wait up," I called as I rushed to stuff my harp back into its case.

            Tatty slowed down and I jogged to catch up with her, "I hope you remembered to let the tension out of the strings before you jammed your poor harp in there like that," Tatty said gesturing to my harp case.

            "Oops," I hurriedly unfastened the case and did as she had suggested.

            "No shortcuts Cye," she admonished me. Shaking her head woefully.

            "I know, but every time I go to do something the perfect way to do it faster comes to mind."

            "It's alright, just focus on the right way and you'll be fine.  It's okay to make mistakes as long as you are willing to own up to them," Tatty reminded me for at least the fiftieth time.

            "Yeah, I know."

            We walked the rest of the way to the fence in silence, but as we started to climb over a companion, Asia actually, came over and nudged me.

            "You go ahead, I think she wants to talk to me," I told Tatty who was already on the far side of the fence.

            "Okay, should we save you a spot at supper?"

            "Yeah, that would be great, I'll be in soon."

            _:I should hope you would have come to speak to me!  I haven't even seen you, except at a distance since _Savannah___ left.:_

"Do you want all the sweets my not visiting deprived you of?" I asked coolly.

            Asia advanced and pinned her ears back at me, _:Listen here you silly boy, I've missed you.  You used to come visit me daily, that's a big change.  What's an old pasture pony to do when its only friend in the world leaves it?:_

"Ha!  You are no pasture pony Asia, I saw you and mother out on the course yesterday, don't you dare tell me you've been mistreated or deprived," I softened a bit though, it wasn't her fault that I had too much work and a terrible case of melancholy whenever I even looked at a companion. 

            _:Look, I didn't come here to complain, I know you're growing up and I'm proud that you're working hard at your studies, I actually came to guilt a few treats out of you and tell you that Savannah will be here by the end of the week.:_

Out of habit I reached into my pocket for a treat that wasn't there, "Darn, sorry Asia I don't have any treats on me," then an idea struck me, "Say, you don't still happen to like math do you?"

            _:I have always liked math,: Asia agreed._

            "Alright, I'll get some treats at supper, then after I eat I'll bring my schoolwork to the companion's stable and you  can chow down while you help me with my math and stuff …"

            _:I am not doing your work for you!: she exclaimed, shocked at the audacity of such a request._

            "No, I don't want you to, I just want help with the math; it confuses me sometimes."

            _:Alright, I'll meet you in my usual stall then, goodbye Cye,:_

"Bye Asia, I'll see you later."

            I then proceeded to run to dinner, which by then was a rushed affair.  After wolfing down my meal I collected school supplies and some treats for Asia.

            "Where are you going?" Eben asked as I scooped things from my desk into a bag.

            "Out to visit Asia, she's pretty good at math, and I could use some help …"

            "Oh, well, when you are done the math, come in and we can help each other with composition."

            I nodded, "Great, composition is always easier with another person to help!"

            "You got that right, see you in a bit," Eben grinned and turned to his own work.  I bolted for the stable and fed Asia until she actually refused to take another bite.  Then she helped me to finish my math, and then all the work for the classes that I had to take in general studies, except history which she hated.  I didn't mind because I was pretty good with history and then I went back up to my rooms to finish my music related work.

            "Good, you're back, I was thinking about the third movement of my composition, what if we did it in all minor chords?  You know to make it seem darker?"

            "For the transition, yes, but I like to way you have the third movement right now, it sounds mysterious."

            "Okay, sure, that would work," Eben bit his lip and marked a few notes on his paper, "How about if we add a soprano part in minor to the third?  Or flute, something high and haunting…" he suggested looking up at me.

            I thought about it for a moment, trying to conceptualize the sound such a part would make, "Yes," I said slowly, "That would definitely work, especially if it paralleled the major chords in the tenor part."

            "Ooh, I like it," Eben picked up a different paper and was scribbling like a maniac trying to get the new part to match his vision of it.  Finally he set his writing implement down and handed me the score without a word.  I looked it over and hummed a bit of it.

            "Shall we try it?" I asked when I saw that it most certainly met approval.

            "I don't see why not," Eben shrugged and rummaged around until he found his flute, "There now, I'll play the new part you sing the tenor?"

            "Sure," I agreed.  Eben tapped off the start and we played the third movement.  The flute moaned sorrowfully in its high range and sent chills up my back.  It was a nearly perfect complement to the part I was singing.

            "There's something off about it," I said carefully.  Eben slowly lowered his flute as the last note died away and nodded.

            "I just can't ever seem to get all the parts to work together …"

            I thought for a moment and then looked down at the much used sheet of parchment, "What if you changed some of the tenor part to minor chords so there is less clashing?"

            "That would work," Eben said glumly, "We can work on it some more tomorrow, time to do your homework."

            I willingly submitted my composition homework for his inspection.  It wasn't actual composition yet, just mechanics.  Even so it was an advanced class for a new trainee and I was very pleased that I had been assigned to it.

            "It looks fine to me; just make sure you mark the time signature …" Eben handed the paper back to me, but I was too busy staring at him to take it, "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

            "That's it!" I cried triumphantly, "The time signature, put the whole third movement into ¾ time and I bet it will come out brilliantly!"

            "But, darn it, that's a lot of work …"

            "I know, but it will fix it, I know it will!"

            "Okay, I'll try it, but not right now, now it's time for bed."

            "Alright," I agreed glad for the extra sleep and pleased that Eben's piece was coming along so nicely.

A/N okay there's this chap; hopefully there'll be another before the week is out.  Bye.


	6. She Chose

I'm once more writing in study hall so I am posting this to transfer it, the chap ain't done yet but I hope to finish it soon!

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N okay, t-minus four days to harvest… so I still have my study hall and can write this chap for your reading enjoyment! 

            I sat glumly near the gate-guard.  The dreary gray sky that had encompassed the city for the past weeks had been my constant companion in my vigil.  I was waiting to catch my first glimpse of my best friend in well over a month.  The unformed thought that lurked behind this was the fact that with her would be a new heraldic trainee.  I shoved that dismal idea forcefully to the back of my mind.  

            Ever since Asia had told me Savannah was coming I had come to the gate every morning before classes and rushed there the minute Tatty let me off from harp lessons.  Recently the length of my lessons, and my teacher's patience, had been exponentially shortened.  I sighed wistfully at the thought of ever being deemed 'competent' by my auspicious tutor.  At least she had allowed me my foolishness though.

            My studies offered no such lenience.  Thus my work had once more slipped until I realized that the long dreary candle marks of waiting could be put to better use by doing my schoolwork while sitting at the gate.

            The gate, well, more the guards who manned it had been another of my concerns recently.  At first I had been afraid they would send me away, or become angry at my constant presence.  This fear at least, had proved unfounded.  The guards had wondered why I was there, but upon being appraised of the situation they quickly acclimated to me.

            Thus I sat glumly near the gate-guard.  I didn't really expect to see Savannah.  I just couldn't concentrate unless I knew I wouldn't miss her arrival.  I put away the last of my schoolwork and looked out down the road.  The left was empty.  I sighed and glanced the other way.  Then I stared.  I form melted out of the gray flatness of the city.  Pure white and elegant as any queen it pranced to the gate.  I had eyes only for this four-legged personage.  For a moment I didn't see the trainee.  My heart leapt to my throat, perhaps it had all been some elaborate prank; perhaps she had chosen me.  I could see myself as her herald…

            No, there she was, a little girl, barely as old as my sister sitting in the fine saddle as if she were a sack of potatoes.  Extreme envy and jealousy shot through me so strongly I was glad the kid was far enough away that an attack would have been futile.  Then it was replaced by numbness.  I stared hard at the ground fighting to keep back tears of rage and bitter disappointment.  This was real then.

            By the time they were within earshot of the gate I had collected myself.  I tried to meet the new trainee's eyes but she seemed rather dazed and was staring fixedly at Savannah's withers.  She looked bedraggled, tired … not quite alive.  Something about her evoked such great pity in me that my hatred of a moment before was banished utterly from my mind and I knew that she needed Savannah more than I ever could have.  I would have to be content with my music.  Somehow I knew that music could never be just a consolation prize to me, it was my life.

            "Savannah," I called as she stopped in front of the guard.

            _:Cye!: _that's when I realized she wasn't feeling as good as her gait implied.  Her voice was bone-tired, but her joy at seeing my also shone through and was wholly unfeigned.

            "What's wrong Sav?" I whispered, knowing that she was hurting.

            _:Azori, my chosen, she's…_


	7. Azori

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N Okay, that last chap wasn't quite finished, thus it wasn't really meant to be a cliffhanger, but since I posted it and y'all read it I'll just finish it up separately. I once again have study hall, so I can post this at the end of class and allow you all to read the exciting conclusion to chapter 6. Okay, so now I'll to some review responses: Magdellin I only know about music from two years of high school band/chorus, middle school math class and what I hear on the radio, so you aren't really that dumb, I'm just a tricksy writer Thanx soooo much for reading my fic I'm glad you like it (I hope this isn't ages to wait ) Fireblade K'Chona, hope you like this non-cliffy (unless study hall ends abruptly again) new chap… the puppy eyes almost made me stay up waaaaay past my (self-appointed) bedtime last night but my computer was being nasty. Stee, I actually meant to finish that sentence before anybody read it but my study hall ended too soon so I posted it to bring home as I didn't have a disk with me. Light-fingers Cutthroat, I hope you are satisfied that Savannah is back :P lol. Cookies for y'all!

"She's what?" I asked in a calm counterpoint to her growing hysteria.

_:I don't know! Something's wrong with her, but I can't figure out what.:_

I looked carefully at the little girl and sighed, "Maybe you should take her to a healer, Melly and Jed haven't had anything that resembles this…" I advised looking at the pale drawn face. A lifeless expression stared out at the gray sky.

_:What if they can't help her?:_

"Well, if you don't bring her they can't even try… I'll go with you okay?"

_:Alright, will you bring her in … I don't know how much the healers would appreciate me wandering through their halls.:_

I bit my lip and stole another glance at the sick child, "Of course Sav, anything you need."

_:I need her to be better!: _ She moaned.

I had to suppress the idea that I was most certainly better, "Let's go," I said to cover my envy. I slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking back toward the healer's collegium.

_:Do you want to ride?: _Savannah offered as she followed me. For a moment I reveled in the invitation. The thought of just once riding into the palace complex on a companion, as though I were a herald was sheer wonder. But then I would have to answer to all the people who saw it. They might be angry, or they might assume I truly had been chosen and I would have to explain the truth to them. I was glad that she was behind me and couldn't see my tears.

"Naw," I said trying to sound casual.

_:We'll be faster, and once they find out about Azori they won't ask you uncomfortable questions, as a favor to me?:_

I could scarcely believe my luck. Just what I had longed for, but now that I knew I couldn't have it, it was being forced on me.

"Alright," I gave in far too easily. I climbed up behind Azori, she was even scrawnier up close. I used one hand to steady her and the other to hold Savannah's mane as the companion picked up a fast trot. We arrived outside Healer's before I knew it. I slid from Savannah's back and then lifted Azori down gingerly.

"Can you stand up?" I asked, addressing the girl directly for the first time. She ignored me. From babysitting Melly and Jed I knew that she wouldn't stand if I put her on her feet, she hung from my arms a dead weight. Exasperated, and yet full of concern I carried her inside. At first no one seemed to notice us.

_:What's happening?: _Savannah asked testily.

"No one is here," I replied distracted by searching for a chair or bench to rest on. Not seeing one I settled for picking Azori up and carrying her more like a small child and less like a bale of hay. This made my task easier. 

_ :You don't need to talk aloud for us to hear you Cye. In fact it would be better if you didn't. People will think you insane!:_

"Thanks for your concern," I grumbled aloud as I made my way down the hall. Luckily for me Azori couldn't have weighed much more that my school-bag. This of course spoke ill for her and my bag, but made my task that much easier.

"Can I help you sir?" I spun to see a middle-aged man in crisp healer's greens addressing me.

"Yes," I said with relief, "Companion Savannah just brought this kid in. She's her chosen."

"What's the problem then?" the healer asked briskly.

"I don't know, I have two younger sibs and they've never had the same symptoms."

"Let me have a look at her, this way please."

I had many murderous thoughts about the healer on the walk to an examination room. Carrying Azori all the way there was not easy. 

_:Thank you Cye! You are the best …: _ Savannah assured me, as if in response to my complaints, which made me wonder how much of what I was thinking she picked up on. Thus I immediately became nervous that she would know my thoughts about her not choosing me. This led to anxiety.

_:I can only hear what you broadcast, although I would be interested to know what you are so worried about me finding out… I'll show you how to shield when I know what's wrong with Azori.:_

            "I understand," I muttered under my breath.      The healer gave me a strange look.  I ignored it and preceded him into the exam room.  I placed Azori on the exam table and stepped back.

            "Alright, what have we got here …" the healer started pulling out his tools and a parchment.  He then set about scribbling down the girl's symptoms.  Finally he set about putting away his things, "she isn't sick," he said flatly.  

            "Well then what's wrong with her?"

            "Shock.  I don't know what caused it," He looked at me for a moment, "Where did you find her?"

            "I don't know, like I said, one of the companions chose her and brought her in."

            "Where did she find her then?"

            "I don't know.  I guess somewhere near the border a few weeks ago?"

            "Can you ask?"

            _:She was near the west border.  She was a bit better when I found her, but she's been slipping, what's wrong?  Ask him what's wrong Cymon!:_

"She said she found the kid near the west border.  She's frantic Sir, can you help the little tyke?"

            "No, I don't have the skills required," I was about to protest when the healer added, "But I know someone who can.  Benson is a mind-healer and he should be able to help her… he's one of the best we have.  She isn't in any immediate danger, but I'll speak to him directly.  Move her to the room across the hall; it's got a bed in it.  In the mean time the Dean of Heraldic should be notified."

            "Yes Sir," I agreed Picking Azori up once more.  I got her safely to the other room and tucked her into the bed.  I had always thought that watching the twins could come in useful.

            Then I rejoined Savannah.

_            :Cye, will she be okay?: _Savannah asked in an anguished tone.

            "Yeah," I replied, "They're getting her a mind healer … what happened.

            Savannah hedged so I simply shrugged and dropped the subject momentarily.

            "Why don't you go talk to the dean."

            _:I should teach you to use your mind-speech boy, that's what I should do,: _She replied with false bravado.

            "Teach me when you aren't so worried about Azori."

            _:Yeah,: _she agreed dully.  I scratched her neck and she lipped at my hair idly.  After a moment she started for the collegium and I went with her to support her.

            As we approached the companion's stable, our first stop to un-tack Savannah, the dean was there to greet us.  

            "Cye?" he asked incredulously.

            "No," I practically yelped, "she's at Healer's.  Azori, she's sick."

            "Azori?"

            "Savannah's chosen.  I was waiting to greet them and Azori was sick so we brought her to healers," I gushed.

            "Will she be alright?"

            "The healer said it was shock … that's all he knew, he said Healer Benson would look into it."

            "Benson?  He's still a trainee, talented, but a trainee just the same…"

            "Oh," I said hollowly, "I suppose Savannah can tell you all you need to know, I should be about my lessons."

            With that I excused myself, as an afterthought I decided to try out Savannah's suggestion.

            _:Sav?  I'll come stay with you later if you want.:_

_            :I knew you could mind-talk …: _Savannah said distractedly.

            I took that for a yes and retired to my room.  Eben wasn't in the room, but Tatty was walking by as I went in and she stopped me.

            "Did she get back yet?"

            "Yeah," I grunted.

            "Was she safe?" Tatty asked with concern.

            "Yeah," I grunted again.

            "So what's wrong?"

            "Her chosen is ill, and I was pressed into playing nursemaid for the past few candle-marks.  She chose this tiny little kid!  I just don't get it!"

            "Cye, you'll be happier as a bard, you belong with us, don't worry about them."

            "Easy for you to say.  You could never understand what they're like, what it's like to have someone that close!"

            "Cye," She said in warning tones.  If I kept up as I was going it would end in a verbal battle and I knew it.

            "What do you know?" I challenged and then spun away from her and slammed the door behind me as I entered my room.  I pressed my back against it and stood fuming at her and the world in general for quite a time.  Then the anger slowly seeped away and I slid down the door pressing my back against it.  I fought back confused tears.  Everything seemed to be falling apart.  

A/N Now this chapter is done!  I got to go paint-balling today with my brother and his friends, it was soooooo cool!!!!!!!!!!  At first I was afraid getting shot would hurt, but then my face mask got plastered and I barely felt it so I could relax and have an awesome time… anyhow I wish we could go again soon but we all have to work harvest (but then we will have money to go paint-balling so that's cool!)  alright this may be the last chap before break 'cause tomorrow right after school I have the first Math meet of the year (it's a home meet so we get to put scrap paper in all the rooms which is fun) and then I have Youth Group until 8:30 and I'll only get home at 9:00 if not later 'cause it's all  about a ½ hour drive from home, thus it isn't probable that there be another chap until after harvest unless I can so one Thursday.


	8. Helping Out

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N Okay work from 5:30am to 5:30pm tomorrow w/  ½ hour for lunch and maybe one 15 minute break at midmorning.  That's on the harvester, and then I might work at the potato house from 5:30pm to around 6:00pm  then  I get home in time to shower, eat dinner and sleep to repeat for the next two weeks, thus there will be a severe shortage of new chapters.  But then there's Oklahoma (the biggest, bestest, Morgan horse show there is)  right then, the next chapter.

            I don't know how long I sat barricading the door and weeping.  Tatty called for me to open the door, Eben joined her at some point, but I ignored them.  Finally a firm knock and firmer voice broke through my storm of self-pity.

            "Cymon, open this door," he didn't need to say immediately, I knew that was implicit in the command.  Reluctantly I moved away from the door and allowed them to open it.

            Tatty, Eben, another bardic trainee I hadn't met yet, a gray clad herald trainee and a brusque old healer filed into the small room.

            "What do you want?" I snarled petulantly at them swiping tears from my face.

            "I just wanted to get into my room.  I promised Theo that I would help him with a bit of musical theory," Eben responded first, gesturing toward the trainee I didn't know.

            "Oh," I said hollowly.

            "And I was trying to set up our next training session," Tatty expressed, her tone colored with concern.

            "I came from the dean of Heraldic to ask you for an objective view of the state of Savannah's chosen," the girl in gray said softly.

            "Azori's the girl's name right?" the healer didn't wait for a response, "she isn't coming out of it as well as Benson had hoped.  We thought maybe you could help…"

            "I don't know the girl!  I don't have an opinion about her state, ask the healer who admitted her herald," I growled angrily at the last two speakers.  The trainee didn't correct my use of the honorific and I glared flatly at her until she left, "I'll meet with you tomorrow at the same time we always meet Tatty," I didn't appreciate her checking up on me.  We always met at the same time, she was just being nosy.

            "Theo and I will go to Theo's rooms until you cool off Cye," Eben said coolly.  The first glimpse of remorse glittered in the back of my mind, but I maintained a flat glare until the healer was the only other person in the room.

            "Will you help us?" the healer asked blandly.

            "I can't, I don't even know the girl," I muttered.

            "You know her companion.  Benson has no connection with her.  You at least have the common bond of her companion, and being the son of two heralds you have a fundamental knowledge of what the bond to her companion is like," the healer made his case.

            For one moment I thought about refusing.  I opened my mouth to say no, but then I remembered Savannah's distress, "I'll try," I heard myself say.

            "Excellent.  Come with me."

            I followed the brisk healer back to healer's collegium pitying myself all the way.  I had amassed quite a crowd outside my door, and yet not a one of its members had expressed the least bit of concern for me.  I was nursing my self-pity when we arrived at Azori's room.

            I was jolted out of such selfish thoughts by the spectacle in the room.  A boy barely older than Eben, and in trainee greens, was standing at the head of the bed beside the despondent girl.  The healer glanced at me and then nodded toward the trainee, who I assumed was Benson, and left.

            I came up behind Benson stared at the back of his head for long minutes.

            "Why don't you stop staring and make yourself useful?" Benson said without so much as twitching in my direction.

            "What do you need me to do?"

            "That depends on who you are … you're the boy who brought her in?"

            "Yes," I replied stiffly.

            "Well come around to the other side of the bed and sit still."

            "Why? What're you going to do?"

            "Just do it, unless you have an objection?"

            "No, not really," I was in a foul mood, but the sight of Savannah's chosen had sobered me.  

            "Good, then do it!"

            I quickly moved to obey.  No sooner had I sat then I felt the healer sorting through my mind.  I fought not to force him out of my mind and finally couldn't resist the need to push him away.  I had to struggle to extricate his mind from mine.

            "Leave me alone," I growled at him.

            "You're stronger than Savannah told me …" the healer mused, oblivious to my outrage, "You know, you might actually be able to help, did you ever consider being a healer?"

            "Not if that's how you treat people," I said with a scowl.

            "Right, well let's see about helping Azori?"

            "I don't trust you!"

            "I should have warned you," he said with something that hinted of remorse.

            "Yes, you should have, but I'm sure you've got some reason you couldn't," I grumbled, not much caring about his excuses, "I agreed to this because the kid's in bad shape and I really care about Savannah, no other reason, so let's get it over with?"

            "Right," Benson closed his eyes and I felt a feather light touch in my mind.  Reluctantly I let down my guard and once more he sorted through my mind, more carefully this time, until he was going through memories of Savannah and the other companions that I had saved since I was an infant.  Slowly he drew a connection between me and Azori; gradually he drew our minds together until they overlapped in some indefinable way.

            I was immediately bombarded with anxiety, fear, nausea, and fragments of memory.  Yelling, fire, more yelling, heavy footsteps, and then silence, flashed through my mind.   Noise returned in the form of a badly played violin, a smaller cousin to the roaring inferno of before crackled merrily.  I was jolted through a stream of images.

            Finally the connection was severed, I gasped for fresh air.  I could still see the bandits coming for my family.  They had killed my brothers and my parents, set fire to our home and then I lost had consciousness.  I shuddered and tried to shake off the shared memories, that hadn't really been me.  Instead more took their place.  I woke up with a rope tied around my wrists, it was too tight.  Other kids were all around me, and their wrists were also bound.

            "What did you do?" I croaked at the healer.

            "I let you see each other's memories," he replied flippantly, "Savannah was worried that you would give the kid a hard time, and Azori needed to feel safe with companions," he shrugged, "I figured that seeing that would make you more amiable toward her and your memories would coax her to trust the white ponies."

            "Did she see what you showed me too?" I asked fiercely.

            "Yeah, not as strongly as you saw it, but she did."

            "You wretch!  How could you do that?  As if living through it once weren't bad enough … what are you trying to do?"

            "I am trying to help her, she needs to come out of this."

            "What can I do to help?"

            "Nothing right now, she doesn't have the strength for anything more today, you can stay with her if you wish, perhaps a comforting voice would help her, I'm not precisely sure."

            I nodded and glared after trainee Benson as he left.  Then I turned to Azori and examined her face.  It was lax and far too pale, if anything she looked worse than when I had brought her in.  I thought about the horrible memories that I had shared with her.  The bandits had been slavers.  They were headed for the nearest border, which had happened to be the western one.  Azori had been terrified of them.  She had been the youngest kid they had picked up and the bandits scared her.  The other kids mostly ignored her.

            I tried to banish the rest of the memories from my mind, they were too hard to reconcile.  I could never have imagined what some of those memories displayed.  Too little food, nearly no sleep and poor shelter had made travel difficult.  Anything that caused the slavers to be upset was immediately and excessively punished.  I shuddered at the thought of their foul language, not to mention all the rest.  I forcefully shoved the whole thing into the back of my mind and made myself concentrate on watching Azori breathe.

            Slowly I managed to regain control of my thoughts.

            "You poor kid," I whispered, "you deserve to get Savannah, I bet you would never have hated me for having her…" I continued watching her deep even breaths knowing that at least that was as it should be.

            "You two will be great someday, you'll be as famous as Talia and Rolan," I moved to kneel on the floor beside the bed, "When you're better you two are going to be a great team," and I'll be there with you, recording it all, on the outside looking in … I added whimsically to myself.

            I stayed with her in the sick room for a few candle marks.  I recounted tales of all the great heralds, I told her about how amazing her own companion was.  I even praised her bravery, but she remained in her despondent state and I had to leave.

            _:Sav?: I asked tentatively as I went to my dinner._

            _:Is she better Cye?: Savannah asked, knowing that she would likely be the first to know of an improvement through her bond with the girl._

            _:Who are you going to tell about her past?:  I asked ignoring the question._

            _:No one needs to know more than that slavers kidnapped her, frankly you shouldn't know more than that!:_

_            :I don't want to!: _I cried, _:That inane healer made me.:_

_            :Will you come visit me later,: _Savannah's question was so full of the need for a friend that I couldn't refuse her.

            _:I'll be out right after dinner, are you okay Sav?:_

_            :Not really, what if they ruined her?:_

_            :Ruined?  She's a person, not some thing!  How could they ruin her?:_

_            :I mean what if she never gets better though…:_

_            :She will, and if she doesn't she's still your chosen.:_

_            :But she could never be my herald.:_

_            :Maybe, we'll talk after I eat, would you like a particular treat?:_

_            :I'm not very hungry, but I hear you have been learning harp, maybe the music would make me feel better…: _her desire for music was obviously forced for my benefit.

_            :It would be an honor to play for you Sav,: _I replied gravely.

            Savannah didn't offer any further conversation, and I was too hungry to press the issue so I went to the dining hall.  Eben and Tatty were sitting at our usual table when I arrived, but I sat alone.  I needed time to think, to process what I had learned.  Eben and Tatty didn't bother me during the meal, but Eben came over when I was nearly finished and sat across from me.

            "You know roomy, you've been awful for the past few weeks, you skip out on your lessons with Tatty regularly, you scarcely eat, your teachers have all noticed that your work is slipping … we haven't sung together in who knows how long, and you've been downright moody!"

            "I know," I said staring at my plate in an attempt to avoid him.

            "What's up with you then?"

            "I was …"

            "You were what?"

            "I was hoping that when Savannah came home it would be the way it was before, I wanted to pretend like I could be good enough to be chosen.  I hated her chosen on principle, and I envied whoever it would be too.  I wanted to be that person! 

            "But I know why I wasn't chosen, look at me, I haven't passed a day without bursting into tears or exploding at someone, or both since I heard she was on her way home, if I want to be honest I haven't been civil since she left.  I couldn't have made it.  Those stupid heralds are too all-fired virtuous for me!"

            "You really think that?" Eben asked me evenly.

            "No," I said grudgingly, "I think that I need to stop talking to you if I want to continue brooding."

            "And do you?"

            I shook my head numbly.

            "Good, look, you are going to be a bard.  You are going to be the best bard this collegium has ever known.  You are not going to be a herald because bards are better than heralds.  Savannah will still love you even if she and her herald have the closest bond ever known.  And now you are going to apologize to the people you hurt the past few weeks, including yourself."

            I stared at him for a moment and then I shook my head in helpless surrender.  If his logic had a flaw I couldn't find it, "I'm sorry Eben," I said quietly.

            "It's okay Cye.  I forgive you."

            "Thanks," I said, surprised that I actually felt better after the apology.  That motivated me to find every person I had reamed out or disrespected since my moodiness began and repeat the procedure, and to my surprise they all forgave me.  That accomplished I headed for the companion's stable.  

            Savannah was alternating between weaving and cribbing in one of the loose boxes.  As I entered she stood stock still.  She knew I would be upset about that.

            "Sav, quit that, you're going to hurt yourself," I chided.

            _:I know, but I mean have you ever tried cribbing?  I mean I know its bad for me and all, but the wood doesn't taste so bad and it's such a stress reliever…:_

"First of all, cribbing is a decidedly equine habit, and second I find that engaging in destructive stress-relief causes more problems than it solves."

            _:I'm just so worried!: she said as she bit the edge of the stall to crib on it._

            I rapped her nose gently, "I'm not letting you do that Sav, Azori would be furious with me if I did."

            Savannah stopped, blew out a deep breath and then lay down heavily, _:Play me a song?  I need to sleep, but I'm just too worried…:_

"Of course Sav, I'm sorry I'm so late."

            _:I don't mind, I missed you when I was gone you know.: _

            I was saved a response by striking up a slow sleepy tune.  Soon Savannah was fast asleep and not long after that I fell asleep near her.

A/N okay, now I'm really not gonna like waking up in 4.5 hours to work… right hope you enjoy this  chap as much as I liked writing it!   Oh and thanks to Magdellin for his review on chapter 7, I like the author's notes too.


	9. Fever Dreams

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N well I just had the most amazing break… I thought I would be awakened at 5:00 but when I got up at the late hour of 7:00 I found out that I was not in fact working and then I found out that I have tomorrow of as well, granted I have to mow lawns but that's much easier. Thus I am able to write yet another chappy for y'all.

            The next day I woke up in the companion's stable.  Savannah was sleeping in the back corner of her loose box.  I was too late to do anything more than grab a piece of bread before my first class.  

            By lunch time I was absolutely ravenous, but a messenger from Benson intercepted me on the way to lunch and I ended up bolting a sandwich and gulping down a glass of water before rushing over to healer's hall.

            Benson was waiting for me with a disgustingly cheerful grin.

            "What?" I half-growled, not impressed at being called away from my lunch for nothing.

            "Well, I think that what we did yesterday helped, so I think we should repeat it until she gets better or it stops working."

            "Oh," I said flatly.  There was no way I wanted to see more of Azori's memories, even to leach them away as the trainee seemed to intend.

            "I think that yesterday was the worst of it …" Benson tried to assure me, apparently he knew of my reservations.  I grimaced and thought back to watching Savannah sick with worry.  I doubted whether there was much that could drive a companion to such an assortment of bad habits, next I knew she would likely be pacing and kicking too.

            "I'll do it, but I have classes so it better be quick!"

            "Of course, we'll do a short session now and one after dinner, depending on how this one goes…"

            "Let's just get it over with," I grumped. 

            As it turned out I was late for classes, not that it really mattered.  I was in mo state to learn with the latest batch of memories floating through my brain.  I tried to forget about the whole ordeal, but I wasn't having much success.

            As usual my instructors picked up on my distraction and took the opportunity to call on me mercilessly.  To make matters worse, I discovered that my mathematics work was incomplete; I had neglected to finish it before packing it away on the previous afternoon.  Thus I had double math work for the evening.  That wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't also learned that I would need to add an arms class to my studies.  By the second class after lunch I longed to just take a nap, but I still had two classes left.

            I leapt up at dismissal and I would have gone straight to my rooms for that nap had it not been for the ambush that awaited me in the hall.  Tatty had two harp cases under her arms and a slightly irritated look on her face when I nearly collided with her in my hurry to leave.

            "I am not impressed!" she barked at me.

            "What?" I asked confused.

            "Your harp, one of the stable hands in companion's field had to bring it up… it was laying there in the straw, as if it were a toy that some spoilt child had tired of!"

            "Huh?" I asked dumbly.

            Tatty stared flatly at me for a moment, anger flashed in her eyes, "Take your harp and follow me," she hissed shoving the harp into my arms and grabbing my arm to drag me along behind her, as if she didn't trust me to follow on my own.  I might not have actually…

            "Where are we going?" I asked, not really caring about the answer.

            "We are going to practice.  Eben told me that they are adding weapons to your schedule, already!  How in the world are you ever going to learn harp with some brute smashing you with sticks all day?"

            "Sticks?" I repeated.

            Tatty ignored me and I followed her helplessly to some unknown destination.  When we finally stopped it was in a secluded part of the gardens.  The scent of flowers perfumed the air.

            "Look, Cye, what's up with you?"

            "Nothing," I said slowly.

            "Are you feeling okay?" concern crept into her voice, replacing her stern anger.

            "Yeah," I said weakly.

            "Are you sure?"

            "No," I heard myself say, I didn't mind the answer though; I was too busy watching Tatty spin and double.

            "Cye?" she asked with a touch of fear.  I didn't respond I just forced myself to focus on the central image of her and blinked hard.

            "I feel sick," I managed to croak before I was doubled over vomiting.

            _:Cye__?: Savannah queried in concern._

            _:Uh__,: I grunted acknowledgment._

            I felt much better after I had emptied the contents of my stomach on the ground.

            "Cymon, maybe you should go to bed?"

            "Yeah, I don't feel too good."

            "We'll have to practice tomorrow then, but take better care of your harp please?"

            "Yeah, I had a lot on my mind last night, sorry."

            "Get some rest," Tatty said patting my shoulder and giving me a tight-lipped smile.

            "Yeah," I agreed and started back toward my room.  I somehow managed to get into my nightclothes before collapsing into bed.  Immediately after closing my eyes I felt the room spinning around me.  I snuggled into the sheets and ignored the room's attempts to fling me out of bed.  I soon dropped off to sleep.

            I had vivid dreams of the slavers.  Azori's memories once more came to life around me and I was powerless to change anything, just as she had been powerless to help her family, or even herself.  At some point my dreams became less reality based and more feverish.

            My eyes opened blearily to flickering candle light.  Eben was sitting by my bed; he was holding a book that he wasn't reading.

            "You're up," Eben said forcing a grin, "You feeling better roomy?" he didn't let me respond, which was just as well because my mouth was dry and sticky, "Tatiana told me what happened and I came as soon as I could, that trainee healer came by earlier looking for you.  When he saw that you were sick he started cursing ordered some broth for your supper and sent for some medicine or other.  Then he went back to healer's collegium."

            I tried to sit up but was unable to muster the strength, I settled for rolling onto my side, "dinner?" I croaked lethargically.

            "Yup, do you want me to feed you?"

            "Yeah," I said, knowing I would only embarrass myself more by trying and failing at the task than by letting him do it for me.

            "You know, living with you is very eventful!" Eben said taking up a bowl and spoon and starting to feed me.  The soup tasted good, and I was glad for the extra warmth it brought me.  I realized as I warmed up that I had been shivering.

            I must have stayed up long enough to finish the food and take my medicine but then I was back to drifting through nightmarish fever dreams.  I woke up again later that night, but Eben was already asleep.  I couldn't begrudge him the rest.  It was too hot in the oppressive darkness so I kicked off my sheets and lay against the cool stone wall beside my bed.  I stared at the ceiling opposite me until my eyes unfocused.  I tried to pull my attention back it in vain.  Once more I drifted into nightmares.

            This time I was in the middle of the camp.  Scared.  The other prisoners were either sleeping or doing fair imitations of it.  I shivered in the cold.  Wind-tousled wisps of my brown hair fluttered into my eyes.  That was odd because my hair was red not brown, but it was definitely my hair… I tried to concentrate on the strands, but they irritated my eyes and I blinked them away.  Then the odd feeling that this wasn't me disappeared of course it was me!  Who else could I be? 

            My identity settled I went back to being mindlessly terrified of everyone who wasn't trussed up like a roasting pig.  That included the majority of the people around me.  At least a score of the gruff bandits were in the encampment.  Somehow I knew that there wasn't any hope of escape, beyond that there was no point to it.  My family was dead and our farm burned to nothing.  I should have been angry, but I was too scared to leave room for any other emotion, even grief.

            I had grown accustomed to the dreams whirling me about wildly, so I clung to that comparatively lucid moment as if it were a lifeline.  I concentrated on every detail of Azori's memory.  I succeeded quite well and soon my dream-self was totally immersed in the memory, no longer suffering the feverish nightmares.  Bumps and bruises that had been peripheral when I first experienced the memory became real concerns now though.

            I realized the full extent of the wounds inflicted by the bandits, and winced painfully as I gingerly tried to maneuver so that I wasn't sitting atop any particularly pointy rocks.  No one paid attention to me.  The other captives were too worried with their own problems and the captors were more concerned with enjoying the time before their night watch to bother with us.  Then the one who seemed to be in charge came over to where we were being held.

            "I want the girls separated from the boys over here!" he had barked, "And be quick about it.  If the boys are to join us they need to start their training."

            There was a rush to obey the orders.  They pushed and shoved us none too gently to separate areas.  By the time things were arranged to the leader's liking I had acquired a new set of bruises and even a sluggishly bleeding cut on my lower arm.  I watched the blood trickle into my hand fascinated by it.  In the commotion our dinner was overlooked.  I did my best to curl up for warmth and sleep, but my cut arm ached and my head throbbed.  I whimpered at the pain, but somehow managed to sleep.

            More fever dreams came then as an interlude to the memory triggered dreams.  I had vague memories of waking and then falling back into the fever dreams.  Then the memories sucked me back in.

            It wasn't yet time to break camp when one of the bandits shook me awake rather roughly.

            "Come wi' me!" the large unwashed man said hauling my roughly to my feet.  I had no choice but to follow, although it was more a matter of being dragged along limply than actively following him.

            He dumped me unceremoniously at the feet of the leader.

            "Leave us," the leader said curtly to the man who had brought me.  The bandit dipped his head in salute and went back to his campfire.  Leader glared after him for a moment, as if he had forgotten my presence, "How old are you?" He asked without bothering to look at me.

            I lay where I had been dropped, my binding making it nearly impossible for me to even attempt a sitting position from where I lay on my back.  I wanted to answer, but my mouth was glued shut by fear.

            He still didn't deign it worth his while to look at me, "Well girl speak up … I only bite when I am irritated, which you are fast making me."

            "Nine," I barely managed to choke out through vocal chords strained from screaming for my family and then prolonged disuse.

            He made no response to that, "And are you aware that you are mage-gifted?"

            I looked up at him fearfully.

            "I thought not, you are far too powerful to remain untrained, but of course I can help you with that… would you like to be trained?"

            I was too afraid to answer.  If this was a trick either answer could be wrong.

            "Of course, if I were to train you then I wouldn't be able to sell you with the others, no you would be far too valuable for that.  A mage could be very useful to us.  You want to be useful don't you?"

            "No," I managed in a hoarse whisper.

            "No?  I thought as much … actually if truth be told I hoped for this," a slow malicious grin spread to fill his face, "It will be much more interesting to break you than to teach you, much more interesting indeed."

            I looked up at him, now his full attention was focused on me and I trembled in abject terror.  He didn't speak again, he simply lifted me to my feet by the hair and … I drifted back to fever dreams.

            The memories didn't come back, and by that point I preferred the craziness of the dreams to the insane reality of the nightmares.

            When I woke again a wide stream of daylight fell across the room.  It was at least midday.  My covers were piled on the floor beside me and a cup of cold broth sat on the table by my head.  I managed to muster the strength to gulp a bit of the liquid down.

            I shuddered as wisps of Azori's memories chased through my mind.  In my dreams I had felt everything that the memories had previously shown me.  The mage that had 'trained' her had been anything but kind, but then that was evidenced by his pastime as a slave trader.  A fatal pastime it had turned out to be.

            The lingering chill of what had happened was driven off by what I knew had happened.  A company of the elite Skybolts had chanced upon the slavers in a routine patrol.  The slavers, within sight of the border and thus safe-haven had been overconfident.  When the Bolts struck the camp was taken off guard and their leader, the mage was too preoccupied with his pupil to come to their aid until it was too late.

            Azori had been with them for almost a year.  She had been found with him, in the only tent the bandits possessed.  Along with the other captives she was brought back to the nearest Skybolt garrison.  The mage had been slain.

            Since the rescue though Azori had been incoherent.  The other children slowly acclimated to their surroundings and became a part of the garrison town; the townsfolk adopted them for all practical purposes, except Azori.  She would just sit and stare for hours on end.  Thus it was a surprise to all when Savannah had marched into the little settlement and refused to be comforted until she had the dazed little girl securely in her saddle.      

            My happiness was of a grim sort at that memory, the nightmare was over, for me and for Azori, but the memory of it would always be there.  I wished that it hadn't been shared with me, yet at the same time I treasured the place of trust that it put me into.

            I drifted back into sleep, but this time it was a blessedly restful one unvisited by memories or nightmares.  When I woke up Eben was there again.

            "Feeling better?"

            "Yeah, has the healer been back?"

            "Benson?  Yes, he told me to send you to him as soon as you were able to go," Eben's voice was thick with disapproval.

            "I should go then," I said feebly trying to get up.  I wanted urgently to go and talk to Azori.  I wanted to help her almost desperately.

            "You don't have the strength of a newborn kitten, you aren't going anywhere!"

            "Isn't the healer's collegium I could go if I'm sick?" I countered stubbornly. 

            "I'll help you there then, you sure as anything aren't going alone!" Eben's anger was directed and the healer not me, for which I was thankful.

            He helped me out of bed and by the time we reached Azori's sick-room his help had proved invaluable.  I plopped down on the chair at the head of Azori's bed and Eben took up a post directly behind me, as if he were my bodyguard or something.

            I stared at the slowly healing wounds that peppered the girl's face and arms.  Sure enough a thin half-healed cut snaked across her arm exactly as it had in my dream.  I winced as the rest of the memories crowded at me.

            "She's going to need a really powerful mind healer," I remarked to the air.

            "That is why I have sent for a Tayledras mage," Benson said from the doorway.

            "Just like in a tale," I said, I would have been gleeful at the proposition had it not been for the reason it was necessary. 

            _:You're__ feeling better Cye?: Savannah asked me anxiously.  It struck me that with my illness in addition to Azori's current state she had been effectively cut off from all of her closest ties._

            _:I__ feel fine Sav, just tired …: for a moment I wanted to lay all the burdens of those painful memories on her shoulders, but she would be better to hear what had happened to her chosen from her chosen, after the girl was at least marginally better.          _

            _:I__ know what's been done to her Cye, I wish I had gone after her sooner… if I had only left …:_

_            :It isn't your fault Sav!: _I said forcefully.

            _:You__  don't resent her do you Cye?: she asked avoiding my comment._

            _:How__ could I? I know exactly what happened with that mage … Which wasn't your fault in the least, the mage will never hurt anyone again, all is well.:_

_            :Except Azori.:_

_            :Except her,: _I agreed reluctantly.

            "Cymon?" Benson asked jolting me out of my conversation with Savannah.

            "I'm fine," I said quickly, "Did the Tayledras respond yet?"

            "They sent a missive, they need all the strength they have at the border right now, but they sent some tips along and referenced a few of the chronicles for use."

            "And you've read them?"

            "Yes, and I must apologize to you.  What I tried with you was rather, well, umm … reckless.  I stumbled across some rather strong admonitions against it in my reading, which would explain the backlash you experienced…"

            I had assumed as much and said so.

            "Right, well I am ever so sorry …" the trainee hearer repeated, "An honest mistake and all."

            "I know," I replied blandly, "I don't mind," I lied, "Can we help her now?"

            "Well, the thing of it is, I'm not quite exactly sure what's been done to her so I don't exactly know what's wrong …"

            "So that's a no?" I asked simply.

            "Yes, a no," he replied.

            "What do you need to know about her condition?"

            "What brought it on, under what circumstances it manifested …" he trailed off with a shrug, "things that only she could tell me."

            "I can tell you that, your dangerous little trick gave me that information."

            "Oh," he said hollowly.

            I took a deep breath and then looked back at Eben, "maybe you should leave Roomy," I said gently.  Eben looked reluctant, but he nodded and sent a hateful glare at Benson.

            "I will be waiting outside, and if Cye isn't finished here at a reasonable time there will be a price to pay!" He announced to the room at large, but targeting Benson with his glare.

            "I'll be fine Eben, honest," I assured the older boy and he stalked out without a backward glance.  I waited until the door was firmly shut and his departing footsteps were a mere echo out in the corridor before launching into the tale.

            Benson sat passively through most of the telling.

            "She is mage-talented?" he said surprised at the end.

            "Yes, the mage started training her …"

            "Huh," the trainee grunted, "if that's training then I am Herald Vanyel and you are my companion!"

            "That's what he called it," I replied defensively.

            "He would, haven't you read about bloodpath mages?"

            "Who said he was a bloodpath mage?" I asked.

            "The Skybolt contingent that found him is who, they got him by purest luck!"

            "Oh," I said greatly subdued by the knowledge, it had been fairly obvious from the context, but still, such dark powers made everything that had transpired seem all the more sinister.

            "So that solves one problem, I have to untangle her mage-gift from whatever he did to control it.  He must have tried to burn her out when he realized they had been caught. Well, we'll do that first then I can worry about her mind or whatever is left of it …" he trailed off.

            "How can I help?"

            Benson squinted at me for a moment, "You're bardic right, well I suppose that means you can spin a tune … I came across some interesting things about bards in my reading, just a second," he left the room for a moment and returned with a much worn bit of parchment, "See what sense you can make of that."

            I took the paper, it reminded me very much of the evenings I had spent helping Eben with composition.  I set about puzzling out the tunes and rhythms as Benson went into a trance in what I assumed was an attempt to sort out the tangled mess that was left of Azori's mage-gift.

A/N okay not only did I get Friday off, but Saturday there was no digging thus I also had it off and then Sunday was free as well, but I really am starting to work tomorrow.  In other news I got the entire Mage Winds trilogy from a friend on Thursday for my birthday (which is incidentally in June, but I still haven't gotten n/e thing for hers which is in May so I guess that's cool) and I am half-way through the second book so I am going to read more of it and probably post this tomorrow… please review!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and thanx to Stee, for the lovely review Azori will get better ( I think) soon!  Right then, I need my sleep (or at least time to read about Nyara (she's totally my favorite character in this trilogy excepting Skiff))…Right, so g'night y'all.  Right, I did work today so no new chap too soon after this one… (has anyone here ever seen a rotten potato?  I saw about 1500 bushels of 'em today and they are absolutely horrid!;-)  Right the A/N is really gonna end now…)


	10. Troublesome Twins

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N okay, right, I am totally tired and my internet connection isn't working so this will probably not be posted right off but oh well … have any of you ever had enough dirt in your eyes that it mixes with the tears that form to clean them and turns into mud?  It isn't fun… right well I have the rest of the story outlined so now all I need to do is come up with a plot and write it!  Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter!

            As it turned out I couldn't make the sheet music reconcile in my mind and finally I looked up at Benson, "Maybe Tatty and Eben could pull it off, Eben could play the bass on his drums and sing the tenor and Tatty could play the soprano on her harp and sing the alto.  They could probably sight read it passing well and I'm sure they could do it adequately with a bit of practice.  What's it for anyway?"

            "Well, in the research I was doing I came across references to a healer turned Bard, it was generations before even Herald Vanyel's time.  Apparently this guy lost a bardic patient through some foolish mistake and he gave up being a healer and turned bard, but he still felt loyalty to the healers.  So he used his new skills in combination with some mage-gift and came up with a few tunes that were useful for us.

            "Then they set older bardic trainees to playing them for us and things went well for a while, but eventually they put the less experienced bards on the job.  After a while the players were so poor that the tunes had little effect and they fell out of use and memory."

            "Oh," I said not really caring about the history lesson, "Well, I can show this to Eben and see what he and Tatty can do with it.  If it'll help Azori and they can't pull it off I'll figure out come other way to do it."

            "Sounds fine, we will meet here tomorrow after your classes?"

            "Yeah," I agreed.  Then I left, Eben fell into step beside me.  I explained the music to him as we returned to our room and let him peruse the sheet music.

            "Very interesting," he said as he looked it over.  He hummed it under his breath and tapped out a beat on the paper, "I like it!" he said looking at me and grinning, "You say this helps healers?"

            "Yes, that's what Benson said; I thought maybe you and Tatty could do it.  If not I'll try it I guess, I really want to help Azori…"

            "We'll do it if we can Cye, Tatty will be upset that you won't have lessons again tomorrow for it but…"

            "She'll get over it," I said finishing his sentence good-naturedly.

            "Right," Eben agreed as we reached the door to our room.

            "I guess I'll have extra work from today to do while you two are working with Benson, but maybe I can do it in the sick room…"

            "Sounds good to me," Eben agreed as he got into bed.  I yawned and got into my own bed.

            "Right, good night then, thanks for taking care of me while I was sick."

            "No problem Roomy," Eben said sleepily as he blew out the single candle that had been illuminating our room.

            The next day delivered more schoolwork than I had anticipated and I spent the afternoon working on it in the corner of Azori's sickroom.  Benson was working with Azori while Eben and Tatty played the song.

            I found the music surprisingly relaxing and instead of distracting me it made the work go more easily.  Within three candle marks my work, including the work undone from the previous two days, was completed and packed away for the following day.

            Stretching and yawning I watched as Benson finished up with whatever he was doing and Eben and Tatty put away their instruments.

            "Well?" I asked Benson anxiously.

            "It's working," He said tiredly, "I guess the mage that did this to her wasn't trying to control her gift from the start if he had been … but I think that if all goes well her magic will be fine buy this time tomorrow, and she should be coming around within a few days and she'll be ready to start with the heralds by the end of the week.  I don't know if she will ever be normal mentally or emotionally, but she will definitely be better."

            I nodded grimly.  I could think of nothing to say.  Azori would soon be as well as she could be.  Much as I disliked it her further care was out of my hands.  I stayed after the others had left so that I could talk to her.  I doubt whether she heard a word of my long-winded oration, but it certainly made me feel better.

            "They're going to help you," I whispered fiercely, "you're going to get better and then everything will be fine," I said a lot but it was that last conviction that stuck with me.  After that I left reluctantly and went to collect my dinner.

            Tatty and Eben were sitting in our usual place and I joined them.  I pushed my food around my plate more than actually eating it, but the others didn't seem too inclined to eat either.

            "Well," Tatty said startling us into looking up at her, "I suppose that we need to get used to short lessons anyway what with you starting arms training so soon…" Tatty said to me.

            "Yeah," I agreed, "We can do that for a candle mark before dinner maybe?"

            Tatty nodded, too subdued to bother with talking.

            "What a depressing afternoon," Eben remarked, bringing up the elephant at the table.

            "Yeah," Tatiana and I agreed simultaneously.

            "I'm going to bed," Tatiana said abruptly as she bolted up and departed.

            "Me too," I said and left.  Eben remained at the table and I was asleep before he returned to the room.

            The next day I avoided Healer's Collegium.  I knew that if I went I would be unable to shake off the feeling of depression that seemed to accompany visiting it.  Instead I went to see Asia and Savannah.

            I decided later that it had been a big mistake.  As soon as the two mares saw me they practically leapt at me.

            _:You need to learn to use your mind-magic!: Asia squawked._

            _:Yes, and I think maybe a bit of mage-gift too …: Savannah added._

            "Mage-gift?" I groaned, "I don't have time for magic!"

            _:You can't leave such powers untrained though, we can teach you enough so that you are safe…: Asia said practically._

            _:That's not an offer, it's an order,: Savannah said, only partially teasing._

            So it was that I spent the remainder of the afternoon in lessons, first with the two merciless companions and then with the equally brutal Tatiana.  Tatty was less of a task master after an afternoon in the sickroom, but not by much.  It also made her less patient.

            "All right, dinner," Tatty said finally.

            Together we trudged toward our dinner.

            _:Cye, darling, your dad's leaving for a circuit tomorrow, and the twins have a surprise … your parents want you to eat with them tonight.: Asia broke into my thoughts._

            "Oh crap," I said bouncing my hand off my head in frustration, "I forgot about dinner with my family, I have to go Tatty!"

            "Okay, I'll see you at the same time tomorrow?"

            "Yeah," I called over my shoulder as I jogged toward my parent's rooms in the heraldic collegium.

            I burst through the door slightly winded and looked around the entry room.  My mother and father were witting on the couch and my mother's father sat across from them.  That upset me.  Grandfather only came when something big happened.

            "Hi, sorry if I'm late," I said rather sheepishly as I shut the door behind myself.

            "No, you're not late Cye, come in and sit down," Father said with a smile.

            "I heard you were ill yesterday?" Mother asked.  For a moment I wondered how she had known, but then I realized that one of my teachers was a herald and would therefore be perfectly willing to rat me out to my mother.

            "Yeah, it wasn't a big deal though," I said and then explained that Benson had simply neglected to do his research.

            "So is Azori going to be alright?" Mother asked anxiously, "Asia's been so worried over her … and we are starting the new trainees at the beginning of next week, we got two more new ones in today."

            "Benson said that she'll be up and about by week's end, but he won't speak for her mental recovery …" I was puzzled at mother's last comment, I had been unaware of any young companions going out to choose, but then I had recently been woefully reticent about keeping up with the goings on in companion's field.

            "Poor dear, I heard that the Skybolts rescued her from slavers…"

            "Yeah," I replied with a studied lack of concern and then I picked up a cookie from a tray that was always present on the table.

            "How's bardic training?" My grandfather asked shrewdly changing the subject.

            I shot him a grateful look and launched into a detailed explanation of my schooling.  My family listened attentively and finally I wrapped up my story.

            "Where are the twins?" I asked curiously.

            "They will be joining us after we eat," Father replied exchanging an odd look with mother.

            I shrugged off their odd behavior.  A servant brought in the food shortly thereafter and we ate with small-talk and much bantering.

            With a full belly and with a relaxing evening with my family behind me, I was fully contented.  Then the twins tumbled into the room breathless with excitement and grinning gleefully.  They were also both clad in miniature gray replicas of what our parents were wearing.

            Then all the pieces clicked into place, "They got chosen?" I yelped incredulously.

            "This afternoon," Jed said proudly.

            "You have to come see our companions," Melly added happily.

            I felt like they were talking in a foreign language.  My mind had stopped processing things about the time I realized what had happened.  It was as if the world had jolted to a stop.  The room almost seemed to whirl.  I shook my head and looked at the twins.

            "Yeah," I managed to choke out blandly, "I've gotta go," I left before anyone could stop me.  As I left the building I was aware that the twins were following me but I ignored them and eventually they gave up.  Chosen, everyone in my family but me was chosen.  They were all worthy, and I was, I was worthless.  Each of them had a defined place in the world for the rest of their lives, I would have to carve out my own role.  Heralds were important, everyone knew that.  Bards were just around to entertain people who ought to be perfectly happy without them… I fumed silently at the utter unfairness of it all.

            In short I felt totally betrayed.  It reminded me of looking through windows around the holidays, there were always happy families gathered together, everyone belonging, but the one looking in was not included in the bright atmosphere.  I felt as though I had looked in through that window and seen my own family.  The road in front of me blurred, and I realized that I was crying.  I scrubbed a hand over my eyes and kept walking, not sure where I was going.  For a minute I hated them all.  The twins for being chosen, my parents for being heralds first and parents second, the companions for ignoring me, Savannah for leaving me… and then I realized that it wasn't their fault.

            "It's my fault," I whispered the fierce accusation at myself, "Everyone knows companions never chose wrong.  They don't choose hateful nasty jealous petty rotten brats.  It's my fault."

            That still didn't take the sting out of it.  I realized I was at the palace gates.  The guard, who I knew from waiting for Savannah to return, winked at me, and I forced a smile.  I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I figured that since I had already left the palace compound I may as well see where I ended up.  At the moment I didn't care what happened to me.

             A/N lol, I love making Cye miserable… right, well thanks to Fireblade K'Chona for the review on chapter nine.  I actually have today off, which is really cool since I woke up thinking I didn't.  Thus I am going to write another chapter.  I wonder what will happen to Cye in the city …. Hehehe, not that this is supposed to be a cliffhanger or anything, right, well as always pleas review bye.


	11. Cymon's Street Sense or lack thereof!

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N okay here's the new chapter. (Wow!!!! what a short author's note that is for me J )

            I wandered through the winding streets of Haven haphazardly.  I wondered if anyone would notice I was missing.  Despite a strong desire to fuel my self-pity with the idea that no one would care I knew that Eben would tell someone, likely my parents, that I hadn't returned to the room.  Then they would undoubtedly come looking for me  and try to make me go back.  

            "I'm not going back!" I growled to myself.  A lady walking in the opposite direction gave me an odd look which I pointedly ignored, but I decided to keep all further outbursts silent.  If I wasn't going back I needed a place to go where they wouldn't find me.  That was no easy task, I knew most of the city quite well, but so did my family and just about everyone they could enlist to aid them … but most of the city did not include the area around Exile's gate.  I smiled to myself.  That was the perfect place to hole up.  They would never look for me there, I could get thoroughly lost in the crowds, and I felt that the name of the gate fit me quite nicely.

            It took a while but I finally reached my target area.  I regretted the choice as I looked around.  Part of me wanted to turn around and run home before anyone noticed I was gone.  I might have except as I turn I realized I was totally lost.  Savannah could probably guide me out though.  The thought struck me like a two-by-four.  The companions could find me.  Quick a thought I slammed up every shield I had learned.  _I'm not going back,_ I thought sullenly.

            So I continued through the narrow filthy streets feeling very conspicuous in my pristine rust red trainee clothing.  If news got out that someone was looking for a bardic trainee, especially if a reward was offered, I could easily be brought in.  Unfortunately, I could see no plausible way of getting rid of my clothes.

            I shivered nervously as I wandered past rows of dimly lit smoky taverns.  The signs over the doors proclaimed absurd and even lewd names.  I found one that looked tame and slipped in.  The acrid tang of smoke made my eyes water, but I ignored that and found an unoccupied corner to sit in.  I wanted to watch the other patrons, see what they did, but the smoke and warmth of the room combined with the emotional turmoil of the day to put me to sleep.  

            I woke up sometime later with one of the girls who worked at the tavern shaking me by the shoulder.

            "Ya' planin' on payin' t'stay 'ere?" The girl asked briskly.

            "Wha- no …" I said intelligently, "I don't have any money."

            The girl looked me over and smirked, "Git yer purse snatched did ya?"

            "No, I never had one."

            "Sure, if ya say so laddy," she nodded exaggeratedly as she patronized me.

            "Honest, I didn't," I replied petulantly.

            "Right, well, if yer not payin' ya need ta clear outta 'ere."

            "Okay," I replied glumly.  I got up and left without a backward glance.  This might not be as easy as I had thought, at least not unless I got some money.  A job; that was what I needed.  Wouldn't it be something if I could pass myself off as a bard, but they would know my outfit was that of a mere trainee.  Then again, the taverns weren't so well lit that the color of my clothes would be readily apparent.

            As long as it was good music what would they care whether I was a full bard.  I resolved to try this new plan out as soon as I found another open tavern.

            Unfortunately the hour was late enough that the only establishments open were those that I wouldn't have dared to enter.  My plan would have to wait for tomorrow.  I didn't really mind, I was too tired to perform well anyway.  It was a shame that I didn't have my harp.  It couldn't be helped though.  I found a likely looking alley and curled up near the front of it.  I was too tired to worry about anything as petty as my safety.

            I once more woke up with someone shaking me.

            "What are you doing out here all alone kid?" a gruff voice asked near my ear.

            I looked groggily at the speaker.  Whoever it was looked fierce in the darkness of the alley.  He or she was swathed in black, even the face that loomed out of the darkness was smeared in the dark color.  I woke up a bit more as I realized that this could easily be a cutthroat of some sort.  I doubted that he would believe that I had no purse either.

            "I'm running away," I said defiantly I was scared, but I didn't care to let the other know it.

            "From what?" there was a hint of laughter in the rich voice.

            "From them," I said vaguely, but with disdain.

            "Them huh?  Oh well that certainly explains things quite well."

            "My family," I snapped.

            "Well, that is certainly interesting.  What would a young bard run away from his family for?"

            "None of your business," I shrilled.

            "Of course, you're entitled to your little secrets, now are you enjoying sleeping here or would you rather have a safe place to stay?" this with obvious amusement.

            "You're offering me a safe place to stay?" I asked suspiciously.

            "Yes, well, safer than here."

            "I don't believe you." I accused.

            The figure shrugged, "If you'd rather stay here you can," it turned to go.

            "No, I want to come with you."

            "I thought so, follow me."

            I followed the shadowy figure through the streets, not caring that I would never find my way back since I was already so thoroughly lost.  We stopped outside of an unmarked little building.

            "It's a tenant house.  Now then are you a discreet kid?"

            "I can keep my mouth shut … you're a thief aren't you?"

            "I wouldn't mention that to just anyone, even if it's true most people wouldn't appreciate it."

            "Oh."

            "What's your name kid?" the person asked after knocking on the door.

            "Cymon," I said simply, "Who're you?"

            "A thief," my own words were thrown back at me slyly.

            "I meant a name…"

            "Ashton," well that certainly didn't tell me whether this thief was male or female.  The door cracked open, and two faces poked out.

            "Ash! You're back," one of the boys exclaimed.

            "We were getting worried you'd been caught," the other explained.

            "Who's that?" the first one asked startled at seeing me.

            "Cymon, I found him in an alley way, I couldn't just leave him there defenseless and all…"

            "Leave it to a girl to get all sentimental…" the second boy muttered.

            "If you've got something to say about it then you can leave Seph," Ashton hissed.

            "No, I just don't know whether this is a good idea, what if he squeals on us?"

            "He won't, will you boy?"

            "No!" I rushed to assure them.

            "See, now let us in!"  Ashton forced her way through the door and I followed her.  Seph and the other boy led us to a room at the back of the building.

            "Alright, that's Sephora and this is Griff.  Ginger's my little sister and she'll be inside here, if you're going to stay with us you'll need to pull your weight around here, but I suppose you can sing for your supper huh?"

            "Yes," I agreed tentatively.

            "Fine," Ashton said as we entered a large spacious room.  The only furnishings were a scattering of pallets and a low rickety table.  One of the pallets was occupied by a little girl, Ginger.  Seph and Griff took two of the other pallets and when Ashton took another there was one left near the door, "Sleep there," Ashton said pointing at it.

            I obliged.  The others discussed me as I drifted off to sleep, Ashton defending me and the two boys bringing up every possible negative outcome.

            I woke up on my pallet late the next morning.  Sephora was the only one in the room.

            "You're finally up," Sephora said flatly as I got off my pallet.

            "Yeah," I responded, not sure how Sephora would react to me without Ashton around to defend my presence.

            "Ashton pays the rent on this place so she decides who gets to stay, in case you're wondering."

            "Oh."

            "She went to buy some food and Ginger and Griff went to trade in the stuff she brought back last night."

            "How long can I stay with you guys for?"

            "Ashton says she'll keep you around indefinitely, she's quite fond of music."

            "I wish I had my harp…" I said unhappily.

            "So you play harp?  We can probably get one for your use, if you plan to use it to get us our supper…"

            "Yeah, I have no other real need of money, and if you'll keep me here then it's the least I can do."

            "Good," Sephora seemed content with what he had heard and he promptly went back to reading at the low table.  I looked around the sparsely furnished room and then joined him at the table.

            "What are you doing?" I asked idly.

            He glared up at me, "Nothing."

            "You've got to be doing something!" I protested.

            "No it's nothing," he assured me.

            I looked at what he was examining, "Those are blueprints!" I said triumphantly.

            He glared at me acidly, "I am trying to work out a mode of propulsion, it'll be faster than even a companion," he explained tersely.

            "Wow, that's amazing!" I responded surprised at the academic nature of his pursuit.

            "Yeah, except I'll never be able to build it even if I work out the whole thing …"

            "Can't you go to the palace … the blues build all sorts of things like that!"

            He looked at me flatly, "I don't have money to throw away on fancy schooling.   And don't you tell Ashton about this; she'll want to send me and then the rest of them will half-starve to pay for it, or she'll do something equally stupid."

            "I won't," I promised surprised at his vehement self-denial.  Glumly I realized that I would have gladly taken advantage of Ashton's kindness in his place.  As always I proved to be of inferior moral quality … and I wondered why I didn't get chosen.

            He leveled an appraising glare at me, "All right then," he said reluctantly, and allowed me to look over his plans.

            "I bet they'd take you on a scholarship if you showed these to one of the blue's instructors…" I said idly.

            "That or steal the credit," he growled.

            "Not an instructor!" I replied firmly, "A student might, but not an instructor."

            "I've got some other plans too," Seph said grudgingly accepting me.  He went over to his pallet and returned with a sheath of papers, "see this one is light a mage light only anyone can use it and it's much more practical for commoners …" he warmed up to me as he explained all of the plans he had made.

            "You really should go see one of the blues about these!" I replied as he finished explaining.

            "Some of them are Griff's too," he admitted.

            "You could both get in then, and Ashton would have more money to provide for herself and Ginger."

            "And no one to protect her!"

            "I'll be here," I responded quickly.

            Sephora raised an eyebrow, "That's supposed to comfort me?  I wouldn't trust a bard to take care of my dog, let alone Ashton and Ginger."

            "You don't have a dog," I pointed out.

            "And I still wouldn't trust you with it!" He said triumphantly.  I was saved a response because Ashton returned.

            "How did you get in?" I asked quizzically remembering that the door had been locked the previous night.

            "It's only locked at night," she replied setting an aromatic parcel on the table.  Sephora quickly cleared away his papers and stuffed them back into his pallet.

            "I got some more ink for you Seph, I noticed you were running low," Ashton remarked as she put some brightly colored ribbons on Ginger's pallet and a little novelty toy on Griff's.

            "Thanks," Sephora replied picking the ink pot out of its packing and placing it carefully beside his pallet with his other writing implements, "You were right about Cymon, Ash, he does play harp."

            "Oh, I just knew it!" she replied happily, "I got you something too," she added to me.

            "What?  Why?"

            "Well, I got things for everyone else, besides a bard needs an instrument, you'll bring in a better profit with an instrument."

            "You bought me and instrument?"

            "A harp," she replied gleefully.

            "You spent your hard earned money on a harp for me?"

            "Well, no exactly, more like hard earned skills…"

            "She stole it," Seph supplied when I didn't seem to understand what was meant.

            "Oh," I replied blankly.  I had been saying that a great deal recently.

            "It's not as if it's a big deal Cymon, here, try it out," she offered me a bulky package.

            "Why's it wrapped if you stole it?"

            "It's easier to sneak it out of a store that way," Ashton replied with a shrug.

            I silently unwrapped the paper to reveal a finely tool wooden harp.  It was better than my own I realized slightly shocked.  Gilded wood with blue enameled tooling and the finest strings I had ever seen.  It was definitely out of tune though.  I set to work tuning it and then strummed and experimental chord.

            Ashton clapped her hand happily at the noise the harp produced.

            "I can't accept this," I said looking up at her, "This is worth too much …"

            "It isn't a problem, I know for a fact that the one who had it didn't get it honestly, play a tune?"

            I couldn't resist the request.  The harp seemed to call my name.  My reluctance over accepting the gift evaporated as I started in on the first song that came to mind, Kerowyn's Ride.  Sephora even enjoyed the tune.  Both he and Ashton sang along with me.  Ginger and Griff joined us at some point, probably during the third verse. 

            "Play another!" Ginger cried excitedly when I had finished.

            "Let him eat first Ging," Ashton rebuked the little girl gently.  With that the stupor the harp had cast over me was dispersed and we all ate heartily.

            "We got a good price on that stuff you brought in last night Ash," Ginger babbled happily through a mouth full of food.

            "Don't talk with your mouth full," Griff said taking a sip of water.

            "I'm glad that it fetched a good price," Ashton said after swallowing, "tonight we'll find a nice tavern to set Cymon up in okay?"

            "Sounds fine to me," Seph replied.  I nodded my consent and the rest agreed as well.  We spent the rest of the afternoon in the room.  Griff and Seph were bent over their plans and Ashton was helping Ginger to put her hair up in elaborate patterns with her new ribbons.  I set about reviewing my harp skills and trying to reconcile my good luck.

            I had run away because I felt worthless, yet now I was being accepted by these people.  What did companions know anyway?  I still respected the big white ponies, but maybe their acceptance didn't determine my value.  Savannah could like me and not chose me.  She had still been my friend when she returned.  The twins hadn't tried to hurt me with being chosen, but they were reasonably excited, as excited as I had been at becoming a bard.

            Suddenly what I had done struck home.  I had done to my family exactly what I felt they had done to me.  I had rejected them, looked at all they were and said it was beneath me.  I might still be a rotten kid, but they still loved me.  I looked at the other kid's in the room.  They had obviously acquired all that they had through theft, and yet I felt nothing but compassion toward them.  Either it was another sign of my depravity or they mattered more than what they did… an interesting thought.

            All my philosophizing made me uncomfortable, it was leading dangerously close to making me want to go home.  I thrust my thoughts to the back of my mind and focused all of my attention on the harp.

            It was finally time to start looking for a place to play.  We split up to find a place.  Ashton led me from tavern to tavern while Griff and Ginger were looking elsewhere together, and Seph was looking on his own.

            Finally Seph caught up with us and told us he had found a likely looking place.  We went with him, collecting Griff and Ginger along the way.  Ashton went in and spoke to the tavern owner while I waited with the others near the doorway.  Finally the impassive tavern owner nodded and Ashton rejoined us.

            "Okay, Seph, stay with Cymon so he can find his way home safely when he's done.  The rest of us are going home now.  We get whatever the patrons chose to give us, and a small cut from the owner, Seph you'll collect … don't be cutting purses either," she scolded.  

            "I won't, we'll be fine," Seph and I set up and the others left.

            A/N okay change in plans I have to work in 2 hours so I'm done for now… new chapter later.  Bye… oh right I am now adding more to this A/n but that's okay.  I got to go to youth group, I was a bit late but I got there!  Which is unusual because Scott said we would be working until halfway through it but we got done early and I'll stop rambling at you now, right after I mention this important note that actually *gasp*  pertains to the story: The fact that this is in 1st person bothers me.  Why you ask? Because I _always_ write in third person, and my favorite part about third person is head hopping by the chapter, not the paragraph because that drives me crazy, but by the chapter.  Thus unless I get some serious complaints I am probably going to do some chapters in the future from Azori's point of view.  I will clearly mark these for convenience sake, if you have a strong objection to that then use your voice by clicking the little blue review button  ;-)


	12. Homecoming

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it!  Right I still haven't worked out a way to legally steal ideas or imaginary places so Valdemar is still safely in the hands of Mercedes Lackey… But my characters are mine … all mine!

A/N Okay I worked at the potato house instead of on the harvester today, and despite the fact that we spent more time on break than we did working it was very boring.  I prefer to feel half-dead on the harvester, anyway.  Thanks so much to Light fingers Cutthroat for the reviews, I laughed out loud at them, of course we all know that I laugh at everything but still… right back on topic the next chap is still in Cye's POV due in large part to the fact that Azori is still unconscious.

            Seph and I left the tavern quite late with more money than I had ever seen before in my life, granted my parents didn't generally keep money lying around, but it was still quite a nice profit.  Seph even commented on what a good haul we had made.  Thus we spent every night for the remainder of the week at the same gig.  The days were spent, for me at least, in sleeping and practicing.  At some point my new friends acquired some less distinguished clothes for me to wear when I wasn't playing. 

            That proved to be quite advantageous as word of a search by the heralds for a missing bardic student started to circulate.  Over the course of the week I had grown quite close to the others and even Sephora had grudgingly accepted me as one of the group.  

            Seph continued to be my escort and I had a feeling that we were making enough to support ourselves nicely for a prolonged period of time.

            "We are doing well with this bard thing?" I asked Seph tentatively.         

            "Yes, we could probably take the winter off and still do well … we won't though, we'll keep the extra back against something unforeseen."

            "That's quite wise," I remarked.

            "Are you going to leave us?" Seph asked, "I mean, why else would you suddenly be concerned with our finances."

            "I … I don't know, I feel like I should go home.  I've had a chance to cool down and I know that I really should finish my training…"

            "You never told us why you ran off … you know you've been darned lucky!  If anyone but Ashton had found you…"

            "I know that!  I am not equipped for this kind of life," I replied bluntly.

            "At least you know enough to admit that!" Seph said with a smile.

            "Why don't you and Griff come with me?  I mean you could be really great engineers…"

            Seph was shaking his head, "No, we can't leave Ginger and Ashton."

            "Maybe I can work something out …" I mused.

            "Like what?" Seph asked curiously.

            "I'll look into it … and if something comes up I'll get in contact with you okay?"

            "If you can work it out so that Ashton and Ginger are nearby and safe then we'll think about it," Seph agreed, "Ashton thought you'd be leaving us.  She wanted me to tell you that she went back and paid for your harp out of your portion of what we took in this week.  She wanted to make sure you would keep it."

            "My portion?" I asked blankly.

            "Yeah, you're one of us Cymon, you worked with us and lived with us; you get a cut of our profit."

            "I do?"

            "Yeah,  you do; well actually most of it went into that harp," there was a moment of uneasy silence as I processed what he had said, "well, uh, are you leaving before or after tonight's performance?"

            "After, you guys can keep my share of the money for tonight, to make up for your hospitality.  Besides you guys need it more."

            "Yeah," Seph agreed, "I'll guide you back to the palace gates so you don't get lost?"

            "That would be wonderful.  If you change your mind about the blues I know the place where they all meet of an evening, I'll leave the name for you."

            "Sounds good," Seph said as we entered the tavern.  I quickly set up in my usual corner and Sephora took up his post.  

            Candlemarks later the two of us left and Seph led me to the palace gates.  We walked in silence as there was really nothing left to say.

            "Well, goodbye Cymon, I hope the bard thing works out for you," Seph said as he turned to go.

            "Say goodbye to everybody, I'll miss you all.  Thank you for helping me, I intend to return the favor."

            "You already have, you made us more money in this week than we make in moon cycles, now get yourself home!" Seph said reaching out his hand for me to shake.

            I took the proffered hand and pulled the other boy into a quick hug, "Thanks again Seph, I'll see you all again."

            Sephora pushed away from me, smiling sheepishly and left with a wave.

            I turned and squared my shoulders.  Now I had to get back into the palace and explain my disappearance to everybody, not exactly an exciting proposition for the middle of the night when I was already drained from playing my harp.  I marched up to the gate-guard cradling my new harp protectively.

            "Hi," I said.

            "Huh?" the guard asked jumping a little at my unexpected greeting.

            "Hi," I repeated, "I need to get in."

            "Cymon?  They've been looking everywhere for you!  Where've you been boy?  You got old Jasper into a heap of trouble for letting you out…"

            "I needed to get away to cool my head … will you let me in now?"

            "I've got a whole list of people to inform if you show yourself, well there goes my boring easy watch!"

            "Oh, how about I just let them all know I'm home myself, in the morning?"

            "I am supposed to tell the Dean of Bardic, your parents, Healer Trainee Benson, and then they have to tell the ones out looking for you, and your roommate finagled his way onto the list …"

            "Look, Eben will know I'm home tonight, and the rest can wait until I wake up!"

            The guard sighed, "This list is actually for the day-watch if you are brought in forcibly.  Go ahead before I change my mind, but you better let everyone know you are safe the moment you wake up!"

            "I will thanks sir," I grinned and trotted to my room.  The door was shut firmly and I opened it as quietly as I could.  Eben was asleep.

            I went to my bed and carefully stowed my new harp.  Then I put on my night clothes and dropped into bed as quietly as I could.  It was not quietly enough though, because Eben woke up.

            "Who's there?" he mumbled rolling over and looking around blearily.

            "Me," I said reluctantly.

            "Cye?" Eben sat up and stared straight at me, "You're home!" he exclaimed gleefully.  His voice quickly became stern, "Where have you been?  We've been worried sick!  No one had seen you, no one knew where you were or if you were safe!  Savannah couldn't reach you … do you realize how horrible that was for her?  Her chosen laying more dead than alive and you, her best friend, the one helping the girl, runs away!"

            "I am safe, I didn't abandon Sav or Azori and Jasper saw me!  I left because I was mad; I came back because I'm not anymore.  I needed some time to sort some stuff out; I've done that now.  I'm sorry I worried you, but I am so tired right now that I can't think straight."

            "Get some sleep then … you will need all the energy you can get to stand up the interrogation everyone is planning for you in the morning," Eben said with a sly grin.

            I just groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.  If Eben made a further response I didn't hear it because I was asleep.

            The next morning I woke up to the splash of cold water hitting my face.  I sat up spluttering and saw that Eben, Tatty, my parents, the twins, Benson and the Deans of heraldic and bardic staring at me.  The unfairness of the situation struck me at the same time as the humor.

            "Huh?" I said, not feeling all that bright.

            "You have some explaining to do!" my father said flatly.

            "I'm sorry I ran away," I said dumbly.

            "That isn't an explanation!" Mother snapped.

            "Do I have to tell the world every detail of my life?  I'm sorry I wasn't exactly thrilled about the twins being chosen, I am happy for them!  Benson, Tatty and Eben were all the help you needed; I did my part to help Azori!"

            "Alright, young man calm down.  All non-essential persons can clear out though," the Dean of Bardic chided me.  Tatty, Eben, Benson, and the twins filed out, "Now I want a full explanation of your actions in the city, as a student of bardic you represent the collegium."

            "And my people had to scramble to fill in for your father while he searched for you, not to mention those who joined the search themselves!"

            I scrubbed the water from my face with my sleeve, took a deep breath and launched into a detailed explanation of the past week.  Thankfully none of the adults interrupted me.

            "You will be suspended to palace grounds indefinitely Cymon and you're lucky I don't kick you out for trying to pass yourself off as a full bard!" the Dean of Bardic said gruffly and he started for the door.

            "The cost of this stunt will be deducted from your parent's pay, they can collect from you later if they choose," the Dean of Heraldic said airily as he too left.  This was perfectly engineered to make me face my distraught parents alone.

            "Well, uh, have a nice day?" I said with nervous false cheer after long moments of uncomfortable silence.

            "I don't think so Cymon!" Mother snapped, "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

            "No," I said, staring at my blanket covered lap guiltily.  I realized that they had me at a disadvantage, ambushing me while I was still in bed, not to mention half asleep.

            "Did you care?"

            "I came back." 

            "I should hope so!  I didn't know I had raised a boy with so little sense! You could have been killed; or worse!"

            "Mother, I …"

            "You were totally reckless!  Why would you do such a thing?  And taking up with street kids!"

            I looked to Father for a defense against Mother's angry tirade.

            "Your mother is absolutely right Cymon!  You nearly gave poor Savannah fits.  The people in the stable couldn't get her calm.  She was acting like a wild thing, as if she were a green three-year old colt who had never even seen a person before, let alone been near one!"

            "I didn't mean to hurt anybody!  I was just so upset … I didn't trust myself to be around anybody I knew.  I admit that what I did was really truly dumb, but it turned out well.  And Ashton and the others are not street kids!" I said heatedly.

            "Really?" Mother said archly.

            "Yes, they have a room in a tenement building.  They only live the way they do because they have to!"

            "They do not have to steal!"

            "Who's going to just give them food and shelter?"

            "I would," she said simply.

            Anger drained from me, "y-you would?"

            "Yes, I am very angry with you right now Cymon, but I am mostly glad you are safe.  We love you, your father and I both, but sometimes you are an absolute trial!"

            "I'm sorry Mother, I just … I couldn't seem to help it.  I want to pay back whatever this costs you, I will as soon as I have the money!"

            "Thank you son, I am glad you are willing to be accountable for this.  Responsibility is a great thing," Father said gravely.

            "Heralds are responsible," I said blandly.

            "No more than any other can be," Mother replied, "Our job requires outward virtue Cymon, that isn't always how we are.  Heralds aren't perfect; no one is."

            "If you had told me that sooner, none of this would have happened," I said with a lop-sided grin.

            "If you had believed it, which is doubtful," Mother replied both of my parents returned me smile and hugged me.

            "Now, I have to leave for my circuit, you have no idea what getting it rerouted did to the schedule!" Father said.  He tousled my hair before leaving.

            "I love you Dad," I called after him.

            "I love you too Son," he replied with a weary smile.

            The door shut behind him.

            "Now, tell me more about your new friends, you say they need someone to care for them?"

            "Well, no, they are taking care of themselves just fine …" I launched into a full description of everything I knew about Ashton, Ginger, Griff and Sephora.

            Mother questioned me thoroughly and then she kissed my forehead before leaving me to attempt to finish my sleep.  This didn't occur because I had to repeat the entire tale for Tatty, Eben and the twins.

            A/N okay, weekend off from work, yippee!  Thus new chappies for y'all.  The next chapter will be from Azori's POV which ought to be fun!


	13. Waking Up

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it!  Right I still haven't worked out a way to legally steal ideas or imaginary places so Valdemar is still safely in the hands of Mercedes Lackey… But my characters are mine … all mine!

A/N Okay, I have today (Saturday) off, and the only thing I really ought to do is go to church this evening so I am going to write another chapter.  The "I" in this chapter is Azori for the simple reason that I want it to be!  Thanks so much to Stee for the reviews.  I appreciate the input, and you're right that just giving Cye a companion would be far too random… besides I have plans for him as a bard!  I hope the world cup proved to be interesting… as to Savannah's bond that will become clear as the story progresses (I hope)  right so the new chapter…

            I woke up to a dark room, it was late.  I tried to remember how I had gotten where I was.  The last thing I could recall I had been in my master's tent and someone, a lady in a sky blue uniform had come in with a drawn sword.  No one drew a sword around the mage.  He had ordered me to eliminate the threat, I had hesitated and then … pain, searing pain, followed by blank blackness. 

            Now I stayed perfectly still listening for the dripping water that would tell me what time it was.  There wasn't any.  I realized that for the first time for as long as I could remember I was on a soft bed.  I felt an incredible urge to just snuggle back into the bed.  Instead I looked around the room.  It was sparse, and there was a candle flickering on the table, an evenly marked candle.

            Valdemar?  Was it even possible?  My master would never bring me to Valdemar, not and leave me unguarded.  So that meant he had been very mad about what I had done.  He had definitely done some long-term damage to my mage abilities.  I wasn't objected to that, I hated the magic anyway.  If I didn't have the ability to use it I would likely be dead though.  The master would never kill a valuable slave, I was worth money alive, and dead I was good for nothing.  He didn't like waste.

            To be in Valdemar I must have been sold.  A new master could be dangerous.  I knew from the slaves that the mage bought that not all masters cared so much for the monetary worth of their slaves.  Even expensive slaves were mistreated sometimes.  I had been forced to heal many such slaves for the mage.

            It would be necessary to find out what kind of person this new master was.  If it was the sort that would kill a slave on a whim, or in a rage, it would be better to attract that wrath as soon as possible.   I didn't like the idea of dying, but it was better than endlessly working for someone who would be only too glad to hurt me.

            I heard footsteps in the hall.  The door started to slide open.  Despite the fact that the hinges were well oiled, they didn't approach the silence level of the mage's; he enjoyed sneaking up on people so I had learned to listen for the tiniest movement at any door.

            Without really thinking about it, I rolled off the far side of the bed to wait for whoever was coming in.  A surprise attack would definitely attract a killing wrath if this person were inclined to such things.  There were plenty of potential weapons within easy reach.

            The door was all the way open, allowing a patch of soft golden light to enter the room.  I blinked and tried to let my eyes adjust to the new light.  The figure came into the room and went to the far wall where it lit a lamp.  In the bright illumination a young man in a light green outfit was revealed.  He looked wearily at the bed.  When I wasn't there his eyes widened in surprise.  His eyes searched frantically for me.

            "You're awake!" he said triumphantly.

            "Yes, I said maintaining a fighter's crouch with the bed between us.

            "Savannah will be thrilled!" he said speculatively.  He came toward me, and I back away circling out around the bed so it wouldn't impede my movement.

            "Who?"

            "Savannah, your companion."

            "Companion?" I searched through my mind trying to figure out what a companion was.  Suddenly one of the dreams that had broken through my unconsciousness came to mind.  A boy with a white horse, offering the horse to me, and the horse talking to me.  Companions were for the heralds of Valdemar, and as far as she knew heralds didn't buy slaves, "How did I get here?" I asked straightening up and crossing my arms defiantly.  If I had a companion then this man must be beneath me somehow.

            "Savannah brought you from a Skybolt garrison.  The Bolts rescued you from a slaver."

            "He's dead?" I asked at once fearful and hopeful, satisfied and angered.  The mage had been my only family, he had taught me.  I didn't want him to be dead.  At the same time he had been the one who killed my real family, and he had hurt me.

            "Yes, the Skybolts killed him."

            "Skybolts?"

            "An elite branch of the Valdemar military, they keep garrisons around the country."

            "Do they wear sky blue uniforms?" I asked urgently.

            "Well, yes," the man responded.

            I nodded and tried to accept that my master was dead, "Who are you?"

            "Healer Trainee Benson," he said with no small measure of arrogance.

            "Well, then, where's my companion?"

            _:Chosen__?:  A rich mind voice spoke into my head frantically._

            _:You're__Savannah__?: I asked tentatively._

            _:Yes__.:_

            "Out with the other companions," the healer said, unaware of the silent exchange.

            "I want to see her!" I demanded.  If he were an underling then I mustn't show him any deference.

            He shrugged, "Well, the last bit of you to heal was the mental blocks, if you feel up to it I see no reason you shouldn't go to her."

            "Good, guide me will you?"

            He wordlessly offered me his arm and I took it.

            _:You're coming to visit me?: Savannah asked excitedly, _:I'll meet you on the way!:_ I got the impression that she was moving rather quickly.  A tiny flux in the magic of the area pointed to magic as an aid to her propulsion.  Interesting._

            _ I followed the healer imperiously.  Savannah was waiting for us at the entry to the large building they had been keeping me in._

            "I can make my own way back," I said by way of dismissal to the healer trainee.

            _:Oh__, chosen,: Savannah sighed and rubbed her face against my stomach.  I grinned at the decidedly horse-like action.  This was no ordinary horse though, that was quite clear to my magical sight, even if it wasn't to my physical sight._

            "What is happening?" I asked, not trusting my conflicting emotions with mind speech.  I decided that this creature ranked above me.  I could show weakness to someone above me.

            _:You__ don't know what being chosen means, do you?:_

_            :No, the master never liked Valdemar except for raiding …:_

_            :Poor child.:_

I didn't really need to ask what she meant be that.  I instinctively knew that she somehow knew everything that I had done for the mage.  Or that had been done to me, depending on the point of view.

            Savannah explained heralds to me.  She told me about everything that had happened since the Skybolt came to the mage's tent.  Throughout she offered unending comfort.  She was the tangible reality of everything the dreams about her had implied.  I felt safe with her.  For the first time since the mage took me for training I cried, into the soft white coat.  Savannah comforted me.  Dawn was breaking by the time I was calm enough to pull away from the companion's comforting presence.

            _:I will call for a herald to show you to your room dear, you need to get ready for classes, if you're up to them today.:_

_            :I've taken harder classes than you described under worse circumstances.:_

_            :I know you have chosen,: _Savannah said gently.  I realized that my last comment had been rather pert and winced.  One didn't speak to one's betters in that tone.

            _:Sorry,:  I said quickly, __:I didn't mean that the way it sounded.:_

_            :I know Azori, don't worry about it.:_

I hugged the companion's neck and we waited together for the promised guide. 

            As it turned out two kids in gray matching uniforms arrived.  They were chatting happily as they approached.

            "Hey Sav," the boy said.

            "Your chosen is better!" the girl shrieked gleefully.

            I was shocked by their casual treatment of the companion.

            "Who are you two?" I asked defensively.

            "Melly and Jed, we're trainee heralds too!  Our mother teaches orientation," the boy, Jed, replied.

            "Your mother?" I asked cautiously.

            "We're twins, both our parents are heralds.  Our brother tried to help you.  He and Savannah are very good friends," Melly said happily.

            "Yeah," Jed said as he stroked Savannah's nose.

            My hackles were up.  I didn't know where I stood with these two.  Wondering if they were above or below me, there was no such thing as a true equal; the mage had taught me that.  I was about to say something when Melly interrupted.

            "Savannah asked us to show you around right?"

            "Yeah," I agreed reluctantly.  These two must be above me; their parents were heralds, which must put them above me.  I followed the two around the grounds and the tour ended in a smallish room that they told me was mine.  I didn't have to share it, and I could go to it any time I wanted to be alone.

            "How about putting on your grays and coming to breakfast," Melly suggested amiably.

            "Grays?" I asked

            "These," Jed said holding up a folded uniform that appeared to be identical to his own.

            I nodded and took the uniform.  I started to change into it and the other two withdrew from my room in a hurry, Jed looking rather embarrassed.  I grinned at that; embarrassing him was quite easy, and entertaining.

            The twins turned out to be good friends.  I spent most of the day with them, and I heard all about their big brother, Cymon.  He had apparently tried to help me and then run away.  To hear the twins tell it the boy was practically perfect, a regular saint!  I wondered what motivation they had for bragging the boy up so obviously, but I decided to be wary of someone who was so purportedly infallible.

            "Can I see him?" I asked toward the end of the day, tired of all the second hand information.

            "Well, I think he's with his harp tutor right now," Jed replied.

            "But he's back?"

            "Yeah, he came home late last night.  Cye stayed with these street kids…" this led Jed and Melly into another of their stories.  They took turns recounting this latest adventure of their brother.

            I endured the tale with half and ear to it.  I was anxious about the lessons that they said would be starting on the following day.  I wasn't sure about learning.  Through past experience I had found that those who sought to teach cared little for their pupils…

            "Is your mother kind?" I asked absently when the twins finished their story.

            "She can be," Melly said honestly, "She's got a bit of a temper sometimes, and she doesn't have much patience…"

            I didn't like the sound of that, but it was far better than hearing about how amazingly perfect she was too.  That would have made me seriously doubt the twins' ability to judge things objectively.

            "And she'll be teaching us tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, oh she's nice enough when she's with the new trainees; she's had lots of experience helping all sorts of kids settle in here," Melly said, trying to allay any fears I might have.

            "And Asia mothers all the younglings as if they were her own kids!" Jed added.

            "Your mother's companion right?"

            "Yup, she'd do anything for a bit of sugar and affection!" Melly replied.

            "She is Savannah's mother right?" I asked processing what little I knew of heralds and their partners, the companions.

            "Yeah," Jed said, "I think Cye wanted her to choose him…" he added hesitantly.

            Melly nodded solemnly, "He wanted that more than he's ever wanted anything."

            "Oh," I said not sure what to do about this new information.  If this Cymon was as virtuous and wonderful as his siblings made out, which I tended to doubt, he would rank above me.  I didn't want to make someone who outranked me mad…

            "He's alright with it now.  He always knew that it wasn't likely that she would choose him.  I think he likes you anyway," Jed rushed to explain.

            "As a friend and all," Melly hurriedly amended her brother's statement.

            I smiled at their stumbling attempts at explaining their brother's feelings.

            "I could care less about what he thinks of me," I said, only partially lying.

            "Oh, well I bet you two would get on famously!" Jed added stoically.

            "I'm sure," I replied blandly.

            "Well, it would be best to get some rest, classes start bright and squirrelly!" Melly said with all her youthful vigor.

            "Yeah," I said grimly at the fresh memory of my past lessons nearly making me wince.

            "Good night Azori," the twins chorused as they left me at my door.

            "G'night," I slurred tiredly after them.  I went into my dark empty room.  I was enamored of the idea of having a room all to myself; that was something that I had never had, even as the baby of my farm family.  I stretched and examined the entire room.  My mind instantly found all possible hiding spots, possible weapons and escape routes.  I set them firmly in my mind.

            _:You're__ safe here chosen.: Savannah rebuked me mentally._

            _:I seriously doubt that,: I replied brusquely, _:I've believed that before to my detriment and I will not believe it again!:__

I got the very strong impression of a mental sigh, _:As__ you wish chosen.  Herald Elsa would be appalled that you think she's going to hurt you though.:_

_            :That too I will believe when I see it!  I've yet to be taught a lesson that didn't hurt!:_

Savannah sent a mental snort, _:Your__ experience base is rather limited.:_

_            :I don't want to talk about it thank you!: _I said.  If I had dared I would have put up shields to keep her from further comments or prying.

            _:You__ can shield against me if you want to chosen, I don't outrank you!:_

_            :You are more powerful than me, older, and there is a power about you…: _I protested.  Shielding against someone stronger than you was a good way to get into trouble.  I didn't fancy being mentally slammed and pummeled into submission yet again, no matter what the horse told me!

            _:Then__ I will shield you!: Savannah said with mild exasperation.  I felt her shields wrapping around me and I felt a mixture of relief and anxiety.  Relief that my mind was occupied only by my own thoughts, which it hadn't been since the mage had finished teaching me shielding.  I was also anxious since the few times I had been forced to use shields it had been to keep me from broadcasting terror…  I forced the memories out of my mind and decided to take advantage of my newfound privacy by dropping into a deep sleep._

A/N I hope you all liked Azori there, I think she's funny!  And paranoid, but still funny.  It recently occurred to me that I like Valdemar books in part because I like horses so much, so I was just wondering if any of y'all ride?  If so I would be interested in knowing what breed of horse you like best (even if you don't ride do you like horses and what's your favorite Breed) As for me I love the showy breeds, like Arabs, Saddlebreds, Hackney road ponies, and my all time favorite; Morgans!!!!  Righto then the next chap will likely be Cye's POV.  Tell me what you think of Azori's POV!


	14. Classes

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it!  Right I still haven't worked out a way to legally steal ideas or imaginary places so Valdemar is still safely in the hands of Mercedes Lackey… But my characters are mine … all mine!

A/N I changed my mind, this is still Azori for a few reasons 1) I like Azori better right now. 2) Cymon's next bit spans a few days and I want to cover Azori's first day of classes. 3) Azori has a cooler name and she is insane!  I would also like to take this opportunity to personally disclaim all ideologies included in the Valdemar series:  1)I disagree with the homosexual lifestyle (because it is harmful to those involved and yes I do know some such individuals). 2) I have studied hedonism (Bacchantic and Epicurean, purely academically) and found that it too results only in harm (it is totally destructive and although we all display hedonistic characteristics from time to time the practice of pure hedonism is wretched).  3) I know that the quote "there is no one true way" is absolute poppycock!  I firmly believe that Jesus is the **only** way to heaven… I mean there's no one true way to hell (everyway but trusting in Jesus leads there)… but most people don't really want to go there…4) I also disagree with Polytheism as it leads people away from the truth that God loves them and is willing to forgive their sins. 5) Magic, it doesn't exist (I know, duh, no brainer it's fantasy you dumb author… but still, just saying…) Right then now that I'm done with the philosophical discourse I can write you all another chapter!  (I hope you're still reading ;-) )  But first I have to add 2 comments that I didn't know about when I wrote the rest of this note yesterday: 1) I had this chapter ¾ done last night when my computer killed it (closed it without saving) 2) thanx to Light-fingers cutthroat for the review  I like Azori better too (sometimes) but I like Cye's complaining.  

            I woke up early the next morning.  Even so by the time I arrived at the dining area for breakfast the twins were waiting to accost me.  I smiled at them and we ate our breakfast together.  As usually happened when they were eating, the twins poured all their energy into their food, thus allowing me to eat in peace.

            As soon as the meal was complete though we headed for a classroom.  The twins led the way cheerily and I trudged along after them wondering what new horrors these lessons would bring.

            The classroom looked innocent enough.  Three other kids were sitting at desks near the front of the room.  The twins joined them.  I scanned the room for any other inhabitants, marked the location of all possible exits or weapons, and then took a corner seat where I could observe all the coming and goings as well as the other students.

            The room was filled with the happy buzz of the other group's chatter.  I waited nervously for our instructor to arrive.  When she did I was unpleasantly surprised.  She wore a flowing white set of clothing.

            In the mages court there were only two kinds of people who wore white, those with no power, or those with an abundance of power.  She definitely belonged to the latter group.  Within that group whites were reserved for three eventualities; great anger, conquest of some sort or extreme boredom.  None of the three boded well for any underlings they were around when they wore such outfits.

            I shrank in my chair, trying to avoid her notice.  My fear seemed to draw her attention to me.  She locked in on me and asked, "You're Azori right?"

            I nodded and sat up in my seat, there was no point in hiding now that she had noticed me.

            "My son has told me much about you," she replied with a warm smile.

            "Your son?" I asked not sure who she was or what she was talking about.

            "Cymon," she said quickly and then turned to the class at large, "I am Herald Elsa, and I'm going to be your orientation teacher.  As you should know you are here to learn what it is to be a herald.  You will learn all you need to know to fulfill that office in the next few years, now let's begin by seeing how much you already know…"

            The class volunteered information, asked and answered questions and discussed points.  I sat in my chair listening numbly and formulating responses in my mind, I didn't contribute to the conversation though, and there was no need to draw the herald's further attention to myself.

            After the class ended I leapt to my feet in the hopes of slipping out among the other pupils.  Being alone with someone in white was never safe.  I was pulled up short by the herald's voice though.

            "Azori, a word please."

            I stood stock still facing the door as my classmates filed out.  The twins shot me reassuring glances.  I was not reassured in the least.

            "Are you feeling all right dear?" Herald Elsa asked coming over to stand a bare foot away from me before speaking, she was leaning on a desk with her arms crossed and her face creased in concern … or something else.

            I half-turned to face her, acutely aware of her proximity.  I nodded once, terrified.

            "What's wrong then?  You didn't participate in the discussion at all."

            I didn't respond; I was too afraid to.

            "Azori?"

            "Yes Herald?" I asked staring pointedly at my feet and suppressing the urge to cry or try to run.  I felt something brushing at the edges of the shields Savannah had erected for me.  Now the herald would be really mad.  I contemplated seizing control of the shields so I could lower them for her, but then decided defiantly, to let Savannah continue to hold them.  It wasn't as if I wasn't exuding anxiety and fear even through the minimal shielding.

            "What are you afraid of?" Elsa asked as the gentle mental touch withdrew.

            I couldn't answer her.  Somehow 'you' just didn't seem like an appropriate response.

            _:__Chosen_,: _the single word rebuke was filled with an emotion that took me a minute to identify as affection._

            _:What?: I asked snappishly, transferring my fear of the herald to the companion.  I then remembered that despite her equine form she still outranked me hugely and I sent wordless apology to her._

            _:Herald Elsa will not hurt you, you have nothing to fear.:_

_            :I can't believe that,: _ I replied to the companion.

            Herald Elsa seemed to know that I was conversing with my companion because she waited until our exchange was complete before continuing.

            "You have nothing to fear here…" she looked at me; I was by then trembling like a leaf and biting my lip to keep back fearful tears.  We locked eyes for a moment, exchanging look for look until I averted mine violently staring at the floor.  Understanding seemed to don on the herald, she seemed speechless for a moment and then she addressed me again, breathily, as if she didn't quite believe what she was saying.

            "You're afraid of me?" It wasn't quite the question it came out as, more a startled discovery really.

            I unhappily acknowledged the accuracy of her guess with a scared nod. 

            _:Azi, Elsa would never __hurt you!: Savannah continued her defense doggedly._

            "Oh, you poor child," she gushed, for a moment I got the impression that she wanted to comfort me, hug me or something like that … I wouldn't have fought her about it, but I was glad when she stayed where she was, "I would never hurt you!" she echoed the companions words.

            "Why are you wearing whites though?" I asked, resolved in my own mind that it was for the last of the three possibilities.

            "Whites?" she blinked in surprise at my question and then launched into an explanation of herald's whites, "They are the uniform of all full heralds, they mark us out and set us apart …" she continued until I had a full knowledge of the Heraldic use of white clothing, "Why in the world would you be scared by white clothing?"

            I explained the significance of the color to her and she gave me a long measuring look, "I don't know any reason to do that except to keep his underlings away from the aid a herald could bring, if you were that afraid of me, and you could probably hold your own against me quite well even untrained as you are, I would imagine it was a way to maintain control."

            I nodded vigorous agreement, and the herald continued, "Here that sort of meaning is conveyed by flowers … and there aren't words for danger or hatred.  You need not concern yourself with that though."

            Despite her assuring words I didn't quite believe her yet.

            _:__Chosen_ … we companions chose the heralds, do you think we would choose someone who would hurt you?  Or any other child?:__

I thought about it for a moment before replying, _:No.:_

_            :Then trust her!: _ Savannah urged me.

            "You aren't mad at me are you?" I asked hesitantly.

            "Only at the very idea that you think I would hurt a child for kicks and giggles…" the herald announced standing up straight, "You have no need to fear here, the heralds are your family, we will not hurt you and we will protect you from anyone who tries to!"

            I just nodded, slightly disoriented by the assertion.

            "Now, I won't keep you any longer, you will be late for your next class."

            I left.  To my shock the twins were waiting for me, "You're going to be late to your next class!" I exclaimed not certain how I felt about their waiting.  They shrugged.

            "We wanted to make sure you got to your next class okay," Jed remarked.

            "Yeah, you haven't been here long and sometimes it can be hard to get around a new place…" Melly added.

            "Besides, it's the first day of classes for us, no one expects us to be on time," Jed put in happily.  If they weren't upset about being late then I decided I wouldn't be either.

            The rest of my classes passed much easier with the knowledge that the white attire of my heraldic teachers had no deeper meaning.  This knowledge was especially helpful around the red-clad bardic instructor who taught mathematics.  Red would have meant he was out for blood… not comforting as I tried to figure out the math problems.

             They went well, that is, until I saw the last class on my schedule.  Mage-craft.  I knew all I cared to about magic.  My mage had trained me enough that I had master status, he had told me that I was very close to adept status, but that he would not allow me to surpass him and thus my magical training had not continued in that direction.  I learned from the twins that magic was generally the last thing a herald learned, but that since my magic had already been awakened I needed to begin the training right away.

            I reported to the class nervously.  Maybe these heralds really did care for me, but I only knew one way of teaching magic.  I did not relish the thought of undergoing such training again.  The fact that the other students were all at least five years my elder, if not more, only served to increase my discomfort.

            The heralds who taught the class divided us up into groups by our abilities.  Those with different types of mind magic went with teachers and other students who had similar gifts.  I was paired with another girl, who looked to be at least seventeen, if not older, and a dour looking man was our teacher.

            "Alright, Hannah, please continue with the exercise I taught you yesterday while I test Azori."

            I wondered idly what 'exercises' the other girl would be doing, but I was far more concerned with being tested.

            "Ground and center," the herald barked.  I nearly jumped at the order.

            I didn't know what he meant, but I was far too afraid to say so.  He stared at me for a minute and I dropped my eyes to the ground.  After a moment I started to fidget and reached tentatively for the nearest leyline, wondering if that was what he meant.  He sent a swat of power at me.  I dodged my strand of power away from him and linked it with the leyline. 

            "What are you doing?" my teacher hissed, "You have to ground and center before you do that!"

            I allowed the power of the line to flow through me for a moment before letting go of it and responding, "I don't know what you mean," I said meekly, and then tried to justify my actions, "I put an outlet for the power, and I have a firm grasp of it…" I had tapped into the line exactly as I had been taught.  As I had hundreds of times before.

            "You must ground and center before you try to do anything!" the herald rebuked me firmly.

            "I don't know what you mean Herald," I replied again, afraid that he might get really angry; an angry mage-teacher was to be avoided at all costs.

            "Watch," he commanded.  I watched as he set up to reach for the power exactly as I had been taught.

            "Oh," I said startled at how difficult he made the simple action seem.  I quickly set up to reach for the leyline again and then waited for him to do whatever tests he had in mind.  He nodded approvingly.

            "Much better," a grin appeared on his face.  I felt him prodding at me, trying to knock me off base.  Suddenly a force slammed into my grounded and centered self, I let it hit me and absorbed the power into my hold.  My teacher's face registered approval, and surprise.

            "You've been trained." He stated bluntly.

            "Yes, my master said I was at the level of a Master when he stopped teaching me," I said, hoping that he wouldn't take that as bragging.  I was not proud of my training.

            The Herald swallowed and got a far away look in his eyes, mind speech, I knew.

            _:He's consulting with his companion,: Savannah offered the information, _:he's quite pleased with your training.  You have the potential for adept status.  I think you will find that training here is different from what you are used to…:__

_            :I hate magic,: _I replied acerbically, _:without exception!  I do not need more 'lessons' in it!: _

            "You might try broadcasting more specifically," my instructor said mildly.

            "What?" I asked.

            "I overheard what you just said to your companion, you might try focusing more on letting only her hear you…"

            "Oh," I said realizing that I had been broadcasting widely.

            He sighed, "The only reason to give you these lessons right now was the danger you posed untrained.  Since you are trained more than enough to allow for safety and you are so opposed to magic it is up to you if you would like to continue learning.  You could be an adept…"

            "I decline further lessons," I said quickly, leaping at the chance for freedom from mage-craft.

            "Alright," he nodded, "You may go then.  Hannah, we are going to work on …"

            I left as he returned his attention to the other student.  I wandered around the palace/collegium complex aimlessly and found myself outside of the field where the companions were kept.

            I leaned on the fence and watched them.  There were other people within sight, mostly in gray or white uniforms.  Although I saw a pair of rust red clad bardic students regaling a cluster of companions with harp music.

            I squinted at that group and identified one of the listeners as Savannah.

            _:Sav?: _

_            :Azi.: _Savannah acknowledged.

            _:What's going on?:_

_            :A harp lesson, the music is rather pretty,: _as I watch though, Savannah lipped at  the younger Harper's hair affectionately and peeled away for the crowd to come over to me.

            _:I am free from magic lessons!: I crowed triumphantly to her._

            _:I am aware of that; are you sure it wouldn't be good to be an adept?:_

_            :Please don't ask me to do that Savannah.:_

The mare sent disembodied compassion and I knew that she wouldn't press the matter.

            _:That boy is the Cymon you have heard so much about,: Savannah said idly._

            She was close enough that it was more comfortable to speak vocally to her.

            "So?" I asked with less care than I actually felt.

            _:You aren't curious to meet him?:_

"Not really," I said, although I really was.

            _:He was very concerned for you.: Savannah said._

            "Good for him, I have work I should probably be doing…"

            _:Spending time with me is a necessary part of your day.  It builds our bond, which is a big part of being a herald.: Savannah explained._

            "Really?" I asked.

            _:Really, besides, I can help you with your work, come sit on this side of the fence, and for the low, low fee of a good neck scratching I will aid you in you scholarly endeavors.: Savannah said imperiously._

            I smiled at her and climbed over the fence.  

A/N there now back to Cymon … as always I would like to beg for reviews at this time … I enjoy all reviews, and welcome  even flames (wince) if they are merited and truly meant.

  



	15. Cookie

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it!  Right I still haven't worked out a way to legally steal ideas or imaginary places so Valdemar is still safely in the hands of Mercedes Lackey… But my characters are mine … all mine!

A/N okay then next chap! (This is Cye by the way)

            I received openly curious looks in all of my classes the day after my morning encounter with authority.  Tatty had graciously shortened my lessons in order to allow me time for my seriously backed up schoolwork.  I also had the entirety of each class period to work on it in order to catch up with my classmates.

            As it turned out Tatiana had been very upset about my new harp.  She definitely approved of its quality and craftsmanship, what she disliked was my less then honest acquisition of it.  After I had argued with her for candle-marks over it she had reluctantly agreed that it was as good a harp as I was likely to ever own.  I had taken this as a compliment.

            Despite all the time I had to work on it, my extra work took me most of the week to do especially since I not only had to make up the things I had missed, but also catch up as my year mates continued to move on.  By the end of the week though, everything was back to normal.  Tatty and I met for a candle-mark each afternoon, my work load, as far as school went, was once again easily manageable.

            Thus on the next break day I was sitting in the companion stable with a tenuous mind connection to Asia.  Mother had gone into the city to find Ashton and the others.  I would have gone with them, except for the fact that I was still on restriction to the palace grounds.  Asia had kindly volunteered to relay a play by play to me though so I was waiting to hear what happened.

            Mother had just gone into the room, and terrified the inhabitants. Seph was sure that I had squealed on them, and the herald had come to drag them all off to jail.

            "They didn't do anything!" he was protesting vehemently to Mother's flat stare.

            "When did I say any of you did?" Mother said in her best heraldic voice. Hearing through Asia, who was hearing the confrontation second hand was like using a looking glass to stare out of a window, and a poorly made window at that!

            "Weren't there four of you, I only count three?"

            "Ashton's getting lunch," Ginger piped up before the two boys could silence her.

            "Ginger!" Seph growled.

            "What's going on?" Ashton asked from the doorway, "I saw a companion outside…" her eyes found my mother and she did a double take, "Herald, I …"

            "I don't want to hear confessions and the like, contrary to what this boy seems to believe I came here because it came to my attention that you could use some help.  Is that true?"

            "Help?  Cymon squealed to you didn't he?  I knew we couldn't trust him…" Seph said hostilely.

            "Cymon told me that you and the other boy had some designs.  I would like to look at them.  If they are good than I would like to endorse your schooling at the collegium.  Cymon also expressed your reluctance to leave Ashton and Ginger; I would be willing to put them up also within palace/collegium grounds.  If that is satisfactory?"

            "You want to look at our designs?" Griff asked excitedly.

            "That was my intention," Mother said amiably.

            "Don't show her anything, she doesn't have anything on us!" Seph crowed defensively.

            "Look here young man," Mother said sternly, "If you continue insisting that you have nothing to hide I might let you prove it!"

            "How?" Ginger asked with innocent curiosity, she tried to approach Mother but Seph held her back.

            "Truth Spell," Mother replied simply.

            "You can do that?" Ginger asked incredulously.

            "Yes, Heralds do that kind of thing," Seph told her, "And they have little to do with the likes of us unless we're causing them some sort of trouble … don't trust her Ginger!"

            Ashton recovered from the shock of seeing a herald in her home in time to glare at Seph, "Of course we should trust her Sephora!  Don't you know anything?  Heralds are around for the good of the people.  Honestly, you'd think you were the thief here!  You guys should go with her, you'll do great things at the collegium, and Ginger will be safe with a Herald as her guardian.  Go ahead and make something of yourselves."

            Mother arched an eyebrow at that, "Whoever said you weren't included in the offer?"

            "Look, it's not like I'm too proud to accept charity or anything…" Ashton hedged.

            "Then why?"

            Ashton thought about whether to answer the question for a long moment, "I cannot take you up on your offer because I don't deserve it.  I have broken laws and I don't think that those who enforce the laws, like you heralds, should be rewarding crimes."

            Mother smiled then, "That my dear, is the beauty of grace; you don't have to deserve it, just accept it.  There will be rules mind you, I want no more of this errant behavior, but if you chose to come with me you will be subject to all the rules and benefits that any of my other children are."

            I could tell from the tone that the rest was just details, Mother was truly going to help my friends, and they were going to take her up on it.  That was what counted.

            Asia broke communication with me and I slumped in my seat, exhausted from the effort this endeavor had cost me.  I sat with my eyes closed, trembling with fatigue, for a moment.  That was when I noticed that the next stall was occupied.  I recognized the warm glow of a familiar mind-voice in conversation just beyond the level I was tuned into.  Unthinkingly I strained to hear what was going on.

            _:Tell me who it is!: A clipped voice I had never heard before demanded._

            _:No one!  Your master died, no one bought you!: Savannah's voice was tinged with an air of long-suffering that led me to believe that she had already answered this question before._

            _:That isn't good enough.  I'm not dumb Sav, who is it?:_

_            :This is Valdemar Azi, slavery is outlawed; you know that!  Hence that mage didn't want to let you come here …:_

_            :I really wish I could believe you…:_ the stranger, she must have been Azori, Savannah's chosen, asserted bitterly.  I had to fight down jealousy and anger at the disrespect being shown to Savannah.  Much as I hated it she wasn't my companion.

            It still wasn't an easy fight, I had to thrust the conversation out of my mind and leave the barn before I was overcome by my intense desire to cause harm.  So I left and wandered around.  My friends were in town for the day, shopping and making merry, I of course, was still on restriction.  Served me right too, but it left very little to get my mind off my troubles.  Add to that the fact that my harp was in for repairs, I had snapped a string and lost a tuning key, and top it off with no schoolwork left undone, and I had a very long time in which to be alone with my anger. 

            If I had learned one thing about being as upset as I was it was that letting such a feeling fester did little good to any parties involved.  At first I wasn't sure where I was going, but as the stable for the horses drew closer I realized that I had the perfect pursuit for the energy that was going into sustaining my outrage. 

            As I entered the stable the grooms continued about their business, they were used to my presence.  I hadn't been half raised by companions without learning something of horses and riding.  And when it became apparent that I might not be chosen I had devoted most of my time to riding.  I had done everything from breaking young horses to saddle to teaching old ones new tricks.

            When I arrived at the stall of my favorite horse, a smallish all purpose mare, she stuck her head over the half door in greeting, awaiting a treat as greedily as any companion ever could.  I grinned and obliged her.  As she munched contentedly I rubbed her face.  She lipped at my hands looking for more treats.  Laughing, I told her there weren't anymore and then I got a lead rope and attached it to her halter.  I didn't feel like bothering with a saddle and bridle right then.  Cookie was well enough broke, and I a good enough rider not to need them anyway. 

            It was easy to loose myself in admiring the mare's glossy red-brown coat.  She was blood bay, complete with black up her legs, ears, muzzle, mane and tail.  A real beauty, with deep brown eyes, no whites, whites around the eyes would have attested to a crazy streak, something this mare did not posses.  But that didn't mean she was easy to ride.  Cookie was the picture of perfection for her breed.  When she felt good she would flag her tail, crank her neck back and Trot with a capital _t.   My luck was in, she felt good._

            I looped the lead rope around so it was connected to both sides of the halter and jumped lightly onto the mare's back.  Not for the first time I was thankful for her small size.  As soon as I asked for it Cookie picked up a fast trot and we were off.  After the initial run we mostly went quite slowly and I was able to cool my heels about Azori.  Finally I came to the conclusion that I would be best served to stay away from her at all costs.  Losing my temper at her would only hurt Savannah.  Besides I would have plenty of time to mortally offend the girl when I was chasing after her trying to chronicle her escapades with Savannah.  That settled I relaxed into the steady beat of the mare's hooves and the wind in my face.  

            After my ride with Cookie I was more than ready for dinner and bed.  Unfortunately I was just leaving the stables when Mother came in with Ashton and the others. 

            "Cye!" a shrill voice caused me to jerk around in search of the source.  Ginger was sitting with Mother.  I grinned weakly.  Ashton, Griff and Sephora were all close behind the companion.

            "Hey," I called waving.  I was quite surprised to see them back so quickly, but then I had been with Cookie for most of the afternoon.  I waited and they were soon walking with me.

            Before the others could greet me or do more than glare, Mother issued orders, "Cymon, show these guys to my rooms while I tend to Asia, won't you?  I plan to enroll Sephora and Griff tomorrow morning, Ashton and Ginger will be staying in the twin's old rooms."

            "I'll show them around Mother," I replied quickly.

            " Mother?  You're his Mother?" Seph growled.

            "Yes," Mother said evenly as she handed Ginger down to Ashton and started toward the companion's stable.

            "I'll show you Mum and Dad's rooms first …"I said, not expecting that they would pay much attention.

            "I can't believe your mother is a herald and you didn't tell us!" Seph exclaimed.

            "My father is one too, as are my younger brother and sister, if you must know, and they all love it."

            "Heralds mean trouble," Seph continued.

            "Not if you obey the laws.  That shouldn't be a big problem.  Mother agreed to take you in, she and the collegium will provide for your needs.  You needn't worry about a thing but your studies."

            "Really?" Griff asked incredulously.

            "Really, I'll take you to the dining hall for dinner after I show you all to the rooms you'll be staying in."

            "Sounds fine to me," Ashton said with a shrug as she picked up her little sister to carry her.  With Ashton supporting me Sephora had no grounds for dissent, so he just shook his head and grumbled to himself.

            I ate with the four street kids and then left them with Mother and the excuse that I needed to see if my harp was fixed.  I did go by the repair room on my way out, but no one was present so I decided to let the instrument wait.

            My real goal was the companion's stable.  Savannah had sounded stressed out when I overheard her earlier, I figured that she could use a sympathetic ear.

            _:Sav?: I said tentatively as I approached the stable._

_            :Cymon!: _was the immediate gleeful response.

            _:I overheard you talking to your chosen earlier…: I admitted leadingly, _:If you need someone to talk to about it I wouldn't mind.:__

_            :You shouldn't have listened to that,: _Savannah rebuked me firmly.

            _:I know, I wasn't trying to, but I did hear it.  I know about what was done to her, so I'm just about the best person for you to talk to about it.:_

_            :This is between me and Azi, Cye, do not try to get in the middle of that.  I love you like a brother.  I wish you had been chosen, but do not try to interfere with Azi and __I.__:_

_            :I am not trying to interfere,: _I paused outside the entrance, suddenly feeling, for the first time, that I did not belong in that stable.

            _:You can come in Cye,: Savannah saw my hesitance and took pity, _:It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't think Azori would appreciate us discussing her problems.:__

"Savannah, I don't want to get between you two.  I am not trying to get in where I don't belong," I said, somehow uncomfortable with mind speaking a companion when I was not a herald.

            _:I know that Cye; I don't mean to snap.  She's having a rough time adjusting to things here.:_

"Of course, she went from a rigidly structured life with no freedom and no safety to a place with so little structure and so much liberty.  How could she blindly accept that this place is safe?"

            _:This is exactly what I didn't want to get into with you, but I agree with you.:_

"I wish I could help her."

            _:The twins are her friends.:_

"I don't think it would be good for me to be close to her … I am too prone to being jealous of her."

            _:She will be disappointed to hear that you don't want to meet her.  Everyone she knows here goes on about how great you are.:_

I laughed, "You're joking, right?"

            _:No, Azori really does want to meet you.  She wants to thank you for helping her.:_

"I didn't do anything."

            _:You cared about her when she was sick.  That's good enough for Azi.  Don't forget how little caring she has experienced.:_

"If you think it's for the best I'll talk to her.  About what it's like here … if she trusts me as much as you implied then maybe she'll listen to me.  After all I have no stake in whether she believes me or not, and I am her peer."

            _:I would appreciate that,:  the companion said, relief evident in her voice._

            "I brought you a treat Sav," I said offering her a carrot.  Her ears perked up at that and soon she was chomping happily as I scratched her neck.

A/N okay, that took a long time to finish, but none the less it is finished, hope you enjoyed reading it :0D (like my new smiley?) right, well G'night then.


	16. Confrontation

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it! Right I still haven't worked out a way to legally steal ideas or imaginary places so Valdemar is still safely in the hands of Mercedes Lackey… But my characters are mine … all mine!

A/N I think I forgot to do this so I am now going to obsess with the horse show (Morgan Grand National & World Championship in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma) that I went to over harvest.  If you don't care (which you probably don't) you can skip this A/N (which you have probably a) already learned to do with my a/n's b) stopped reading by now if ur gonna) but anyway the show was awesome.  We had to leave a day early so we missed the absolute best classes of the show and our colt's championship class.  Our stud colt (Spirit, my sister named him after the Disney horse) has only been in training seriously for about a month and he got third against horses who have been training for 2 years straight so that was awesome.  And we got a new trainer who is a) married with children b) loves his wife and kids c) doesn't look at my little sister like a foreign object and say "oh, she picks flowers" as if shocked d) isn't gay e) doesn't go to the bars f) does go to IHOP after evening classes with whichever clients are going g) is a Christian.  Anyway I LOVE our new barn 'Grove Point Stable ltd.' It rules… not all the ribbons were blue/championship ones, but that was cool too 'cause as long as the horse/rider performed well people were content! Imagine that… anyway, the show rocked… but back to the story you are actually here to read… (after much consideration I arbitrarily decided that Azori would be funnier POV for this chap)

            Cymon had arranged through Savannah to meet me in the companion's stable.  Neutral ground, but it was out of the way to avoid public involvement.  I arrived late, but even so I had to wait half a candle-mark for Cye to show up.  Savannah kept assuring me that he would in fact come, but I had my doubts.  It was well into my second week at the collegium and I had by then figured out that he was putting a great deal of energy into avoiding me.

            When he finally did arrive Cymon dashed in out of breath and red-faced, with his harp case under his arm.

            "Oh," he said stopping suddenly and looking at me as if he were surprised to find me there.  I had known this was a bad idea.  Forcing him to meet with me had definitely been a bad move on Savannah's part.  Making an elder mad was not high on my list of priorities; it only brought trouble.

            _:He is barely your elder Azi, and he isn't mad, more flustered and jealous, and that is my fault not yours.:_

So the companion admitted to a fault, I stored that away for later use.  How could Savannah be responsible for a bard holding me at arm's length?

            "Sorry I'm late, I thought you might have gotten mad and left by now…" he said scuffing a toe.

            I translated that to he hoped I would have left, "No such luck," I didn't explain that I had only stayed because skipping a meeting of any sort for any reason was frowned upon by the mage.  No one here cared about the mage and his rules, I had figured that much out, it was harder to follow suit though.  Much as I might like to trust the heralds I still felt uneasy around their pristine white uniforms, and even if I wanted to join in the conversations of my fellow trainees, barging in on them would have been dangerous back home so I still couldn't bring myself to contribute here.  Besides I was just waiting for them to catch me breaking some little unknown rule and descend on me with punishments and tell me that the rest had all been a joke and everything was really still the same as it had been with the mage.

            That hadn't happened yet, and the twins continued to insist that it wouldn't, though not in so many words.

            "Yeah," the fact that he didn't dispute my wording proved he really had hoped to miss me, "well, I suppose we ought to meet at some point…"

            "Why?" I asked not really sure at all about the necessity of this meeting.  The twins insisted that I had been chosen like any other herald trainee who had ever been chosen, and the he hadn't been.

            "Well, Savannah and I were close before she chose you, and that healer who worked on you when you first came in…"

            "What about him," I prompted after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  Cymon fidgeted.

            "He was trying to heal you, did they tell you about the first thing he tried?"

            I shook my head, doubting it was anything good.  It obviously hadn't worked what ever he had tried.

            "Well, what he wanted to do was drain off some of the bad memories and replace them with good ones … so essentially he patched together some flattering stuff about Savannah from my memories and traded them with memories of what happened to you."

            "Oh," was the only appropriate response that came to mind. What else was there to say, "So I guess that means I don't need to explain why I act like a paranoid, ungrateful, frightened, little wimp?"

            Cymon shrugged and blushed, "I never said you acted like that."

            "No, but you've heard it, and agreed, right?"

            He bit his lip and shook his head; "Anybody would be paranoid after being trained by a blood path mage.  I'm shocked you're dealing with everything as well as you are quite frankly."

            "Really?" I arched an eyebrow at that.

            _:He's not lying chosen, he's told me as much before.  If that mage weren't already dead he would be the first one to leave in the attempt to hunt him down!:_

_            :You assume that I care…: _I grumped disagreeably.

            "Yes, really," here he took a deep breath and I wasn't sure whether he would continue or not, "look, I've been avoiding you for a reason."

            "I'd be glad to know what that is," I replied truly surprised that he was the one bringing that up.

            "I am insanely jealous of you."

            I was rather stunned by that.  What did he have to be jealous of me for?  Then I was worried, the key word, insanely, did not help me to trust in my safety alone in a barn with him.

            _:You aren't alone!: _ Savannah broke in indignantly before I could actually panic, _:Stop worrying and talk to him, this needs to be resolved.:_

"Why?" I said dully.

            "You have Savannah.  I wanted her.  Being a herald, being _her _herald has been my dream since before I could walk, but you get that, not me!  You have the only thing I really ever wanted … and you deserve it."

            "Deserve it?" I asked surprised anew at each statement.  This perfectly happy potential bard, who played well enough after less than a year of training to enchant every companion in the field, was jealous of me.  He wanted the big pushy white nuisance who I felt continually harassed by.  I would have traded with him in an instant.  It was far easier to get lost in a beautiful piece of music than to deal with another living creature.  I had already come to the conclusion that companions were infinitely more irritating than regular people when they got a notion.  Or worse yet, a plan.

            "Yes deserve it.  I saw what you did remember?"

            "I never did anything!" I protested vehemently.

            "How can you say that?" he asked, shocked.

            "I never tried to get away, or to stop any of what the mage did, to me or anyone else.  I never helped the others, and I could have.  If I had wanted to I could have allowed almost every slave the mage owned to escape.  I could have at least used what he taught me to help them, heal their hurts and the like, but I didn't.  I didn't do anything," I asserted.

            "You survived …" he trailed off.

            "That isn't good enough," I said firmly.

            _:And that is why you were chosen!: _Savannah cried.

            "You ought to listen to her," Cymon said idly.

            "You heard her?" I asked glaring up at him questioningly, "no one else admits to hearing what she says."

            He shrugged self-consciously, "I've got mind-speech, and she's my friend, so sometimes we talk, and when she wants I can hear her."

            "Oh," I said contemplating, "And you would advise listening to her?"

            He nodded, "Anytime a companion speaks his … or her, herald should listen.  And if you ever have a problem, or a big decision to make, ask her specifically for advise.  They are notorious for withholding information they aren't specifically asked for," he said the last with a rueful grin.

            "I'll think about that.  Are you still jealous of me?"

            "Yes, I can't help it … I think I'm alright with it, but then I'll see the two of you together and I just get mad.  It would be best if I stay out of things with both of you.  Break off all ties and the like," I could see the effort it cost him to say that, but I wasn't about to argue with him.

            "If that's what you want then I will try to make that easy for you," I plastered on a fake smile, "that way we can both avoid eachother."

            That elicited a weak grin.  Cymon looked as if he wanted to add something, but then he shrugged, placed a familiar hand on Savannah's forehead.  A moment passed in which I am sure they exchanged words, and then he was gone.  Savannah looked after him as if she wanted to follow, but in the end she tore her eyes off of his departing back and turned to me.

            _:That was not how I had hoped this would turn out.: _was all she would say no matter how I pressed her.  So I eventually was forced to retire to my rooms with the confrontation fresh in my mind. 

            I soon found other avenues for my thoughts though, because I was once again astounded at having my own room.  That was my favorite part of the whole herald business.  Duty was the mainstay of the heraldic life.  I had little care for duty.  Duty never got me anywhere except into trouble, I definitely agreed more with the hedonistic heraldic approach.  Avoid pain and maximize pleasure at all costs.  I was more into the avoidance than anything else.  Simply living was enough pleasure for the moment.

            I cleared my mind of circle-talking philosophies.  Dismissing both notions as horribly flawed, I focused on my schoolwork.  

            A/N okay…. Now back to Cye!……..please review, please please review, please please please review………


	17. Leaving

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it! Right I still haven't worked out a way to legally steal ideas or imaginary places so Valdemar is still safely in the hands of Mercedes Lackey… But my characters are mine … all mine!

A/N hopefully this will go quicker than the last one, I am finished my college applications last night so that will certainly help that along. I would like to take this moment to mention that we had our first snow of the year last week, on Tuesday October 21 … we actually had snow until May last year… anyway the funniest part about the snow is that there are still a few deciduous trees with all their leaves (all their green not even remotely fall colored leaves) with snow on and around them… it's quite humorous. Anyway on to the actual chapter. (This is Cymon and he has finished school because school was getting very boring.)

I woke up early on my first morning as a full bard. There was nothing about the day to show my accomplishments. My room looked much the same as it had when I had first moved in. The only real difference was the roommate. When Eben had finished his schooling two and a half years ago I had acquired a new roommate. The boy was quiet and introverted, especially for a bard, but he was nice enough. Still I had missed having Eben around to do composition and laugh with.

I sighed and gathered up the last of my few belongings and headed for the horse stables. As I had always planned I was going to be a traveling bard. I had said my goodbyes to Asia and Ralph the previous evening. Jed had left on his training circuit recently and Melly, her companion, my friends, and family had all been included in the previous night's farewell. So I really didn't expect to meet anybody in the stables. I had arranged with the collegium to take Cookie with me as a mount. She was getting old, but she was still a solid enough mare. She hadn't been bred this year so everything had worked out in my favor.

I arrived at the stable and put my packs down by the entrance. Then I looked down the aisle and saw two white uniforms. Surprised, I looked again.

"Mom, Dad?"

My parents turned toward me and smiled benevolently.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We got you something," Mother said leadingly.

"What could I possibly need? I have uniforms, my harp, provisions, and a horse."

Father smiled and gestured toward the stall behind him, "You sure do have a horse.

I strode over to join them, more than a little perturbed by this turn of events. I peered into the stall and was at a loss for words. A pure white horse stood in the stall. For a heart-wrenching moment I thought it was a companion. Then I caught the chocolate brown eye and saw the black hooves. Not a companion, just a constant reminder that I didn't have one.

"He is Shina'in trained as a war steed. That mare you like so much is his half-sister."

"You're giving him to me?" I asked woodenly.

"Like you said there was nothing else you really needed, and he turned up," Dad said.

"This guy will be a partner for you, he'll keep you safe on the road," Mom added.

"He sounds perfect," I whispered, admiring the stallion despite myself.

"You like him?" Mom asked.

"Yeah Mom, he's great," I said. I hugged both of my parents and mechanically went about getting the stallion loaded with my gear. As it turned out my parents had already taken care of new arrangements for Cookie and I was ready to go before breakfast was being served in the dining hall.

My Mom had gone back to the collegium to get Ginger up, she was training as a blue, much like Seph and Griff. Ashton would have already gone to her job as a nanny for one of the nobles who lived near the palace. Father was still in the barn though.

"We thought he might be the next best thing to a companion for you Son."

"There is no replacement for that Dad," I said blinking and biting my lip to keep back tears, "Impartially, he's probably the best horse I have ever laid eyes on. He just reminds me so much of a companion…"

"You can always dye his coat dear, but I bet with some work you can do some real showboating with this old boy."

"How old is he?"

"Three, they said for you to name him."

"I'm going to miss you Dad."

"We love you, Son," Dad said. I watched him follow Mom and then confronted my horse, "If we're going to be partners you are going to need a new color."

He snorted and I laughed. I led him outside and noted that he acted up and pranced. I mounted up and headed out. I contemplated the most permanent method for dyeing my mount's coat. It finally came down to magic. I could pick any coloring I wanted that way, and it would be permanent.

_:Asia?: _I asked tentatively.

_: Cye?: _Asia asked with mild surprise.

_:What would be the best way to magically color my horse's coat?:_

_ :Well, I suppose you could do that…: _

I passed through Haven in deep conversation with Asia about the best method to dye the stallion's coat.  I was barely still within sight of the city by the time Asia finished giving me the instructions. I needed a name for the stallion I decided.  Unfortunately no names came to mind.

          Instead of racking my brains for a good moniker I decided to try out what I had just learned.  I decided that I would go for something subdued, to fit my dark mood.  The opposite of a companion, black, was the eventual result.  I dismounted around noon to admire my handiwork and eat a quick lunch.  There was nothing particularly striking about the new coloration, and it certainly did not do the fine animal justice.  Not only that but I lacked an anchor for the magic.  I finished my lunch, still discontent with the dye job.  I had no other ideas though so I bent my mind to puzzling out an appropriate name.

          No human names, and none of those sentimental fluffy ones either.  No descriptives, Blackie just didn't seem right.  This horse was probably smarter than a good number of the political minds in the queen's court.  War-trained by the Shina'in he was a better fighter than me for sure, and probably a good many of the palace guard as well.  He needed a powerful name.  Something loud and showy would be the best.  A bardic name, I thought through the many ballads, epics, histories and songs I had just spent 6 years learning.  Nothing in them jumped out at me.  

          Finally I gave up and simply enjoyed the countryside.  I would either come up with a name or not.  My thoughts then were free to wander.  And they most certainly did.  It never failed that one particular herald and her companion came out on top of my contemplative lists.  A herald who I had only spoken to once, and who had ignored my existence while I in turn ignored hers.

          Azori.  Not so much her as what she stood for.  I felt compelled to know everything about her, not difficult, as the ever-vocal twins were her best and only friends.  Yet, it was Savannah who I really wanted to be near.  My plans to follow the companion and he herald around on circuit had been postponed, though.  Azori and Savannah had been sent out on circuit nearly a year before I was finished my training.  She was somewhere on one of Valdemar's borders with another herald.  A herald-mage to be precise.

          The twins had always been adamant in their insistence that Azori was terrified of mages.  Mage craft she could handle expertly but get her around a mage and there was trouble.  I certainly did not envy the poor herald-mage who had been assigned to take her as an intern. 

          Alas, I had two options, find Azori and trail her and a fully trained herald who may doubt my benevolent intents, or wait until Savannah and Azi had finished this circuit and then follow them.  Neither option really appealed so I had decided to wander around and see what happened.   Admittedly not a perfect solution, but the best one I had.

          The name jumped out at me as I once more contemplated Azori.  It was from one of those memories the healer had given me.  Justus, her eldest brother's name.

          "Are you up to that name boy?" I asked the stallion rhetorically.  He snorted and sidestepped spiritedly.  I chuckled and rubbed his neck affectionately; "We're going to be partners Justus, so I guess I can't hold it against you that you aren't Savannah.  We'll just have to put up with each other and see what we can do hmm?"

          A/N Okay, now this chap is done.  Confused?  Enjoy it?  Hate it?  Review it … make your opinion known, on fanfics you do have a voice J!!!!


	18. Lessoning

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N okay now back to Azori… have any of you read Hiroshima? If so what did you think of it… right on to the story then… thanx so much to everyone who reviewed recently, (basiclly Light-fingers and Jc ) You're the best!!!!!!

_:What__ are you doing?: _ Savannah asked as I rushed through getting her ready.

_:I'm__ getting ready silly,: _I replied gruffly.

_:Why__ … Herald Kern said we are staying the day here, he is tired.:_

_ :I know that!: _I snapped. Even after a year of traveling with him I didn't trust the other herald. Being nearly a full herald by that point I was fine with the whites and most heralds were close as family before I met them. There was one exception to the close familiarity for me though. I was still wary of the herald-mages. And they had partnered me with one for my internship.

_:So__ what are you doing?: _Savannah repeated.

I didn't deign to acknowledge her.

_:Chosen__…:_

_:I__ am not learning magic!: _I growled in response to her wheedling tone.

_:Azi__…:_  
_:I know all I want to about it! It isn't worth it. Do not make me do this.:_

_ :No one is making you do anything Azori.:_

_ :He told me yesterday that I had to learn …:_

_ :Did he threaten you?: _Savannah transformed from questioner to protector in that one sentence. My answer changed her back. 

_:No__, he doesn't need to threaten me. He has the authority of the Heraldic circle. They want me to learn to my fullest potential … I have adept potential, I know that.:_

_ :So what's the problem Chosen__?:_

_ :I don't want anything to do with magic! All it does is hurt people.:_

_ :Azori, you can't run away if that's what your plan is. After this internship we will mostly ride circuits together, all by our selves. No one will bother you about magic then.:_

_ :Herald Kern has orders to teach me magery. He says there have been problems on the border. Near the mage's keep…:_

Warmth flooded back into the companion's voice, _:He's__ dead kid, that mage can't hurt you anymore. It's our duty to do everything we can to protect Valdemar. If that means learning about magic then do it.:_

_ :Kern won't be able to teach me.__:_

_ :He is one of the most powerful herald-mages around, if he can't teach me who can?:_

_ :Savannah__ …: _I growled at her, _:You know how I learned magic. You ought to be able to figure that out! I won't be able to learn what he has to teach me without some serious work. My master would not make a weapon that someone else could use Sav, remember your history? It's like what happened to Darkwind's father. If I learn more its going to hurt.:_

_ :What about your duty?:_

I had no acceptable response for that. I wasn't sure that it wasn't wrong for me to be so worried about a little pain. Except, it wouldn't be a little pain, it would be a lot. 

"I'm sorry Sav, but I can't do that. I would die for Valdemar, but I will not become an adept," I slipped into verbal speech. There were other reasons to avoid magic too. I had felt the tug of the power from just ley-lines. I had seen my master tapping into a node. The sheer power frightened me, but at the same time it tugged at me with an attraction that petrified me.

Savannah picked up on my fear, _:I__ will stand with you Chosen, but we aren't running away from this. If you can't become an adept then that's all there is to it. I love you and I will support you, but we are not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing us quit.:_

The love that bathed that statement stunned me for a moment. The fact that I believed what the companion said surprised me even more.

"Thanks," I squeaked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Herald Kern asked from behind me at just that moment. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I was … uh, just about to …"

"I'm sure," Kern said in a way that made me doubt his sincerity, "Are you willing to learn then?"

"No," I shook my head violently, "I don't want magic. I refuse to learn."

"Are you afraid?" 

"Not of you!" I spat, "I just don't want to."

"I have my orders girl; it is your responsibility to do this," he said calmly.

"You would have to force me to, and Heralds do not use coercion spells."

"That doesn't mean we don't know how to or that we don't make exceptions." 

"I may not be fully trained, but if you even try to lay a coercion on me I'll kill you, herald or not," I threatened. Kern's companion pinned it's ears back menacingly at that.

"Kill me will you?" Kern shook his head in disgust, "You haven't learned much from your years with us have you?"

"What did you want to teach me?"

The other herald glared impassively. His companion stood protectively by his side.

"Don't answer me then! If that's the way you want it we don't have to talk at all until we're back in Haven. This whole ordeal is half over anyway."

Herald Kern gave a sharp quick nod. Without a word we both mounted our companions. I jockeyed Savannah in front of Kern and proceeded to ignore him.

To the misery of our companions Herald Kern and I had not exchanged words for months. The first evening after I had proposed the deal he had made it quite clear that he would only resume communication if I agreed to let him teach me magic, and I ignored him knowing that I would never learn to use nodes. We had managed to complete our training circuit somehow, and we were on our way back to Haven. The journey from the border home allowed for stops at inns and staying in towns made not talking to Kern more interesting.

I had taken to spending my evenings in the inn common rooms. A strange phenomenon had recently developed though. There was a bard at each of the inns we stayed in. That in itself might not have been remarkable; except I was quite sure he was the same bard. For one thing his uniform, though distinctly official bardic garb, was ornate. He always played his harp with a heavenly effect and he would disappear into the courtyard when his performance was finished along with apples, carrots, or other equine favorites.

Yet, in order for the bard to be at the same inn as us three nights running he would really need a companion. In short, my curiosity was piqued. So I went down to the common room in time to hear the last stanza of the last song of the evening and then follow the bard out to the barn. 

Savannah was in a roomy box stall, up to her fetlocks in straw.

_:I__ like this place!: _She told me contentedly as she lipped up the last of a bucket of sweet feed.

_:I'm__ glad Sav,: _I replied nonchalantly going to her stall door to rub her nose and basically stare at her. I stood exchanging small talk with the companion and watching the bard puttering around near one of the other stalls out of the corner of my eye.

I was looking for a good opportunity to ask about his traveling patterns.

"If you think I'm stalking you you're only half-right," the bard said to no one in particular as he leaned against the door to the stall he had been working in.

"Oh?" I said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, you see I am not at all interested in that other herald or his companion. My main concern is Savannah. Being that I am a bard I have decided to attach myself to your companion and record your, shall we say, adventures?"

"Adventures? What do you mean you have decided to attach yourself to us! Are you insane?" I burst out. Obviously the boy was touched in the head. There was no way he could be serious. And I said as much.

"Come now, of course I'm serious. Justus can keep up with your companions. I am certified as a bard. I can go wherever I please, and you my dear must follow your orders and stay on whatever circuit you are assigned to. So you see I can shadow you two for as long as I live."

"Why in the world would you want to?"

"Surely you have heard of bards following heroes around to record their great deeds of daring do? Well, that's what I intend to do!"

"You really are crazy aren't you? Savannah and I are anything but heroes."

"You serve your country selflessly, that, Azori, is the best sort of hero!"

"Who are you?" I asked, disturbed that he knew my name.

"Bard Cymon at your service m'lady," the bard bowed with a flourish and locked eyes with me, displaying a boyish grin, "It's a true pleasure to see you again."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't acknowledging each other's existence."  
"This was always the plan Azori, I probably should have told you that, but, well … things turned out differently than I expected."

"Differently how?"  
          "I don't know, just different that's all.  Look, I heard that you are being pushed to learn magic, maybe I can help."

          I glowered at him for a minute, "I know that you're a history buff, and you know how I learned magic, therefore I can only surmise that you are the single most offensive person I have ever met!"

          "Well, granted, but like you said, I am really into history and it just so happens that I have some ideas about how to get around whatever the mage did to you without, shall we say, complications?"

          I was on the point of dismissing the proposal out of hand and really lashing out at the irritating bard when I became aware of Savannah's formidable presence.

          _:What is it Sav?: _I asked tightly maintaining a hold of my temper.

          _:He told me about his ideas, at least give him a chance.  If it comes down to it, he will be a much more forgiving teacher than Herald Kern.:_

_          :Alright, I will tolerate him, but if this becomes a problem it's all your fault!:_

Savannah sent me wordless acknowledgement.  I drew a deep breath before turning once more to Cymon.  He had returned to his horse's stall and I went over to stand near him.

          "I accept your offer," I said, barely above a whisper.  At first there was no response and I joined him in studying the horse.  The odd coloring was striking.  A jet-black coat with Companion white mane and tail.  Both flowed like liquid silk and the eyes were a deep chocolate brown.  The hooves were polished to a gleaming black.  

          "You like him?  I named him after your brother."

          "He's beautiful, that black is breathtaking."

          He grinned, "I did it with magic, I anchored the spells on his mane and tail, hence the whiteness.  He's actually dark red though, since he belongs to a bard.  Most people mistake it for black."

          "Oh, is that related to my schooling?"

          "I'll teach it to you… I think your potential as a mage greatly surpasses mine, but I can definitely get you on the right path!"

          "Great, you get to tell Herald Kern then!"

A/N okay that took some artistic license with the magic but oh well, it ain't real n/e way!


	19. The Plot Emerges

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N Okay, I went to a concert last week that was totally awesome… Michael W. Smith and Mercy Me. It rocked… right now onto thank yous: I'm not sure if I ever thanked Netsuo so you rock! No problem about not reviewing every chap, I appreciate every time you do check in though J . Lightfingers you thanx bunches, psycho-azi is my fav! JC thanx for the encouraging review a few chaps back. Kel first I'd like to truly thank you for the review, I appreciate the advice. My goal was not to force my ideas on others, but literature is a forum for Ideas and I wanted to be sure that I wasn't misrepresenting my own ideals in writing this story. I'm sorry if the author's note upset you, it wasn't meant to and I do mention throughout all of my author's notes that they are in fact irrelevant and I fully expect that most of you are not going to actually subject yourselves to my little babble-fests… once again, thanx for the review, I don't intend to cram morals down your throats ;). Stee… many thank yous for the review. I suppose that artistic license won't cover the Justus/companion thing? J/k I actually do have some ideas as to how to explain that, but you'll have to read to find out what they are :0) ;0) (hehehe, smiley's with noses!)

I told the stern old herald about my arrangement with Azori. He started off glowering disapprovingly, and ended up giving a grudging nod to the plan. The eventual approval was due in large part to his companion, who had been recruited to our side by Savannah. After all, at least the plan would allow for Azori to speak civilly with his chosen. 

Having executed my mission I went back to the stable to spend time with Justus. The horse had proved more amazing than even my parents had guessed. His agility, speed, and even on occasion his training as a war steed were invaluable. After only a few months we truly were partners. As I contemplated his striking color I also considered my claims that he could keep pace to a companion. 

Justus was a fine horse, but the fastest horse in the world couldn't beat a companion without help. That was the key; it was the simplest thing in the world to tap into the leylines and feed the power they held into the horse. Granted, it had to be done slowly and carefully, but I had learned the trick from a master manipulator of magic. Asia herself had taught me while I was in range of her mind voice and then I had fallen back on the histories I had spent my youth poring over. One in particular.

An old leather bound volume I had managed to smuggle out of the library. It now resided in my saddlebags. That little book held the key to Azori's training. But having the key wasn't good enough; we had to actually use it. That wasn't my only concern, though. Kern and Azori had been in the field a long time, and much had happened since their last report. Granted they had access to the knowledge of any herald within range, but Kern did not know the far-reaching immediate concerns of his assignment. 

Azori's knowledge was about to prove invaluable, as was her training, but she had to be able to use both safely. From what I had learned she had a very limited amount of time in which to meet both criteria. If that time ran out she would just have to use the former without the benefit of the latter.

_:Don't be so glum, Bard, isn't this what you wanted?:_ the once-familiar voice startled me out of my brooding.

_:I thought that a mere bard was beneath your notice.:_

_ :I never did anything to foster that idea. You are a full bard, arguably one of the best the collegium has seen in ages, and you are playing out your childish little fantasy, shouldn't you be happy?:_

_ :I studied for years to be a bard and now all I do is stalk a herald … something about that strikes me as wrong. But that isn't why I am upset. I am content with my lot, it's your chosen I am worried about.:_

_ :Why would you worry for her?:_

_ :First of all by volunteering to teach her I put myself in a position of responsibility for her, so that is part and parcel of the post, but beyond that the whisperings coming out of Haven bode ill for her. People don't talk freely around a herald the way they do to bards. Savannah, there is some serious trouble near the west border, where you picked Azori up.:_

_ :But there's nothing there, the Hawkbrothers…:_

_ :Leave the cleansed land to whoever claims it. Maybe it was once uninhabited waste, but no longer. Azori can tell you the truth of that. Do you think her mage could have gotten away with what he did in any civilized land?:_

Savannah's silence spoke for her. I waited for her to process the information before continuing though.

_:Sav, she's the only one who knows about this enemy. She lived there. Probably the mage who trained her set what's coming into motion. It's obvious to me, an outsider, that the circle wants her to solve their problems. It's her duty to do what she was taught to do. And I know how you lot feel about duty!:_

_ :I know what's at stake Cye, but I promised I would abide by her decision and I will!:_

:Good, but I never did, and for once I am in agreement with the circle. I should go start her training. You'll still help me? I'm not much of a mage.:

_:Which is precisely why you are the best teacher for her… she won't trust a mage. I'll call her here, this is as good a place as any for lessons.:_

I had no response to that so I waited for the herald to arrive.

"You already spoke to Kern? I should have known you creepy mages are all in league."

"I am not a creepy mage," I said with put on arrogance, "I am a creepy stalker!" I announced as if it were a statement of the profound.

For a moment Azori stared blankly at me, and then she actually smiled, not a big smile, but a smile just the same.

"Ah-huh! So she does have a sense of humor," I said brightly, "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"If I say no will I get out of it?"

"No."

"Then I guess it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, you see if you say 'yes' then you get a commendation on how wonderful it is to be a dutiful herald, whereas a 'no' will get you a longwinded lecture on the slippery path to being renounced by your companion," I said lightly.

"Ah… so which is longer?" Azori asked shrewdly.

"Definitely the lecture."

"Well then by all means, yes, I am ready to learn."

"Excellent …" from there I launched into the promised commendation, which despite its relative shortness was quite tedious. The conversation was just a cover for the real work though, thus the need to get her off her guard. The first thing I needed to do was to determine how much subconscious control of her magic she had. Once I had enough knowledge of that I drew the lecture to a close. That was the plan anyway. I had just reached the first chink in her magical armor and was about to bring the speech to a close when she noticed what I was doing.

"Stop that!" she yelped and lashed out at me with a thread of magic. Savannah was poised to jump in and she protected me from the bulk of the power.

"This might take a while." I announced.

"What were you doing?" she seethed.

"I was trying to assess how much work we have to do."

"That is totally out of line. Do you realize how many protocols you just breached?"

"And they were all observed in what caused the problems?"

She glowered at my for a moment and then grumbled, "No, I only know protocol because I was taught counter to it." 

"There you have it, if that's how you learned we either undo it the same way, or continue the same way. Continuing will make you a blood-path mage; going back will be hard. Which would you prefer?"

"Going back," she growled.

"Good. Luckily I already had what I needed when you had that little outburst, so no damage was done. Now, time to get to the real work…"

          Said real work took candle-marks to even begin to make a difference. Luckily the two heralds were on their way home from the circuit and thus staying at inns instead of way stations.  Of course that had been according to plan, but I certainly appreciated that detail after working late into the night.  Especially considering that I still had to perform if I was to support myself as a bard.

          It was my intent to stay in one town, or at least not travel as far, until Azori had a firm grip on her studies.  That proved to be impossible as Herald Kern got impatient after only three days and set an excruciating, to Justus and my magical reserves leastways, pace.  In the end my bold proclamation that Justus could keep up was validated only in that we were in the same town by nightfall.  Had the companions pushed themselves my pretences would have been smashed.

          Despite the distractions Azori's lessons were going quite well.  My lack of magical ability was offset by my skills as a teacher, something that my time under Tatiana's tutelage had definitely developed, and the combined knowledge of my books and her companion.

It might then be assumed that things were going quite well, but the gossip from the capital was getting worse and it was apparent that the long-building tensions were close to breaking.  The first blow finally came when a Skybolt garrison was raided.  No substantial injuries were reported, but the news spurred the Kern and Azori to return as quickly as possible.  With the companions pushing their limits Justus and I were left in the dust with a promise of continued training when we both arrived back in Haven.

A/N okay setting up for some real action here… and yes its an actual plot that is finally starting to emerge!  I bet you guys are even more shocked by that than I am… J  


	20. Comings and Goings

Disclaimer: Since this is a new fic I am rewording the disclaimer but it's still here 'cause unfortunately I still don't own any of the below ideas that can be found in the 'real' Valdemar *sigh*.

A/N okay I'm gonna try to keep up the whole plot thing … character development is nice but these ones have been developed to death so a plot is always a welcome addition…. Right well I'll postpone my random babble until the end of the chapter then. (This'll be Azi by the by)

Haven was just as busy as when we had left it. The people crowed together and against us made me incredibly nervous. The towns on our circuit had all been small enough to avoid such huge masses of people. Even with the reverent parting of the crowds before the ringing-bell hoof beats of our companions we were closer to them than I liked. Not that I disliked people, they were great, in small quantities, this was unnerving.

I didn't have too long to worry about the crowds though. Before I knew it Herald Kern was speaking to the gate guard at the palace and we were back to the collegium. I brushed Savannah and put away our things mechanically, now that we were back within the confines of the complex I could feel the nearly tangible miasma of anxiety.

Cymon wouldn't be back to pester me with lessons for at least a few days, more if he stopped to perform, which was his priority as a bard. But that also meant he would not be around to offer my advice, I was surprised by how much I missed the prospect of getting his advice.

As it turned out I wouldn't have needed the advice anyway though.

"Herald Azori!" an out of breath young page called after me as I set out for my supper. I had spent a good part of the afternoon cleaning in the companion's stable and I hadn't even been back to my rooms to change out of my travel clothes yet. Thus I turned with a heart-felt sigh to confront the youngster's message. He was running and pounded to a stop inches away, "Herald," he made a sketchy bow and delivered his message, "the Queen's Own sent me to fetch you. He didn't say why…"

"Where then?" I asked irritably.

"This way Herald," the page said eager to please. He led me off toward the palace. I shot one last longing glance at the dining hall before trotting off after the departing page.

The page brought me to a door where two well-trained burly guards stood impassive watch. Impassive until you tried to pass them… the page failed to continue down the hall so I assumed this was our destination.

"Herald Roy wanted to see me here?" I asked perplexed. I had never been to these rooms before, but the guards alone told me that the Queen was with her chief advisor within.

"Yes Herald. He sent me to get you."

"You're Herald Azori?" one of the guards asked.

            "Yes."

            The other guard opened the door and gestured that I should go in.  I hesitated for only a moment before entering the austerely furnished room.  Herald Roy was sitting with the queen inside.  I stopped and gaped at them.  I had never actually seen the queen before.  It was profoundly awkward.

            "Ah, Azori, you're here," Herald Roy said calmly.  I nodded stiffly and remained where I was.  The guards shut the door behind me.  When I clanked closed I jumped a bit, but was otherwise unaffected.

            "Come in and sit down," Roy insisted pushing a chair toward me.  I walked to it woodenly and perched on the edge of the seat, "Alright, I'm going to cut right to the chase here Azori.  I assume Savannah has briefed you on the situation on the  border?"

            I nodded.

            "Herald Kern was instructed to teach you the use of your mage-gift?"

            "Yes."

            "You are an adept?"

            I fixed my eyes on the floor and fiddled with my hem, "Umm, not quite."

            "Not quite?  You had a year of uninterrupted tutoring from a solid base," he left unspoken threats and questions that I knew were coming.

            "Bard Cymon started to teach me," I started.

            "What about Kern?"

            I shook my head, but the steady silence finally made me respond verbally, "I refused to take lessons from him"

            "You refused to obey your orders?"

            "Yes," now it was just a matter of waiting for the ax to fall.  When there was no response I glanced up.  I caught the queen and her advisor in an obvious state of communication with their companions.

            "They say that your training is arranged and is not an issue, I have reason to believe otherwise but we will go by their word for now.  I am informed that you have inside information about the western border?"

            "Yes."

            "Good, you are going to take me and a detachment of Skybolts to scout out the territory and gather information.  You're our best resource from the far side of the border.  We leave within the week."

            "Sir?"

            "Pack, we're leaving, simple enough for you?"

            "Yes sir," I stammered.  The Herald appeared to be done with me, I wanted to leave before he took further notice of me.

            "You will need to find a new teacher until your old one can meet us at our base near the border."

            My head whipped up at that, how could he make me take a new teacher?  Savannah had known Cymon since birth, Cymon was … not quite safe, but certainly safer than a mage.  Mages were the opposite of safe.  I didn't have a chance to say anything though.

            "Roy, look at the girl, she's trembling, calm down," the queen said in a motherly tone, "Girl, Roy doesn't mean you any harm; he is simply stretched too thin.  You'll have to excuse his gruff behavior.  I'm sure that if you contact your teacher it will be fine to postpone your lessons until you are all settled in."

            I didn't know how to respond to that, I had never spoken to a queen before.

            "You may leave Herald, but be ready to depart for the border by week's end."

            "Yes, sir," that I could respond to.  I fled from the room, feeling infinitely better just at being in the hall.

            I returned to my room and unpacked, not really caring about the task since I knew I would just have to repack in a few days anyway.  I spent the afternoon wandering around the grounds.  I eventually ended up in a garden staring at the flowers.

            _:What's on your mind Azi?: the familiar mind voice insinuated itself into my thoughts.  _

            I ignored Savannah.  She was too cheerful for my mood.

            _:Cymon will be here before we leave,: Savannah added in what I hoped was an attempt to cheer me up.  It didn't have that effect on me though.  The fact that she knew exactly what was happening all the time was irritating._

            _:Sav, leave me alone okay?: I asked in an irritated hiss._

            Hurt silence greeted my remark.  I didn't mind though, it accomplished my purposes.  I continued to brood silently, behind shields that I hadn't used for as long as I could remember. 

            Cymon arriving in time to remain my teacher actually did solve one of my problems with going.  I found myself not hating him.  In fact I liked him to the degree that he would have made an excellent brother.

            It was long past dark before I slunk back into the heraldic collegium and to my bed.

A/N there finally the second half is done, I had a bunch of schoolwork recently and then I had to help write our DI skit and college essays (my own and aiding my friends) during my study hall so this took awhile but here it is…


	21. Heading Out

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it! The old new one bored me so now I'm changing it again … essentially I own nothing (minus anything unfamiliar) that has to do with Valdemar… no suing I have no money!

A/N Okay gonna try to wrap this up tonight, not likely with this chap but I wanna finish it 'cause I've got about 100 other things to work on.  Thus this story will be accelerated… isn't that exciting?  Oh…. And thanks ever sooo much to Andi G – you rock!! Yeah I don't care for Roy either, hence I used the name Roy after the author of an article my English class read which I particularly disliked, anyhow this'll be Cymon Happy Thanksgiving all!

            Justus and I were within a candle-mark of Haven at noon.  I had slept in the saddle, only resting Justus at inns for a few hours at a time while I performed for our supper.  We were only a few days behind Azori and Herald Kern.

            "We're almost there Justus," I patted the stallion's arched neck.  Even exhausted he carried himself as proudly as any companion ever could, "Red is much better than white," I added for my own benefit.  I kept telling myself that being a bard was not failing.  Somehow it still didn't feel like an accomplishment.  So what if I could sing and play music, I wasn't really helping the way a herald could.  The twins and Mum and Dad were useful, Azori and even the rusty old herald-mage Kern were worth their keep.  I just brought in the comic relief.  Anybody can appreciate that, but at the end of the day, it's worthless.

            "Alright, quit your belly-aching," I growled at myself.  Much as I felt like having a private pity party there were more important things to worry about, like getting enough information out of Asia to continue teaching my pupil.

            _:__Asia__?: _

            _:Cymon?  __Savannah__ and I have been trying to work with Azori.  Are you close?:_

_            :We'll be there in about two candle marks.:_

_            :That long?:_

_            :Yes, we are less than one mark from the city, but getting through the city is hard when you aren't with a companion, people tend not to mind obstructing your path when you don't look like you can do anything about it.:_

_            I got the impression of a laugh at that.  Asia dropped the subject though, because she knew what a sore spot it was, __:How soon after you arrive can you give her a lesson?:_

_            :A few days?: I said cheerily with little hope that it would be an acceptable answer._

            _:No good, I told you that she is going to the border as an expert on the area.  You are going along, you didn't totally exhaust yourself did you?:_

_            :No, I just feel like I had, have her waiting at the companion stable.  I'll be right over to spoil you and your daughter as soon as I see to Justus.:_

_            :I like the sound of that!: the companion agreed readily._

            _:One catch,: _I decided to bring the conversation around to my original reason for contacting her, _:I'm not sure where to go with her lessons … could you give me some tips?:_

_            :Sure, anything in particular?:_

_            :Just whatever you think we will need.:_

_            :Okay, well how about …: Asia went off on a lecture about ancient magic and I tried to absorb the information.  The fact that mind-speech doesn't require pauses for breath made the entire talk into a gigantic run-on-sentence also rendering time insignificant.  But when she finally ran out of things to say Justus was approaching the city gates.  _

            _:Okay, well that will last a while anyway.:_

_            :Some of what I told you will only work for an adept,: Asia cautioned._

            _:She is an adept isn't she?:_

_            :No, she has adept potential, that doesn't make her an adept, training will make her an adept.:_

_            :Can I train her enough for that?: I asked doubtfully._

            _:For that she will need an adept to teach her, but hopefully by then what her first teacher did will be reversed to a degree that anyone can help her with it.:_

_            :She will have to be one no matter whether I can help or not though.:_

_            :Yes, unfortunately she will.  Let's just hope that there is enough time to avoid that.:_

_            :We'll be there shortly, I need to pay attention to where we go in the city or Justus might get us into some trouble.:_

_            Asia's only response was to chuckle. _

            As it turned out we arrived at the Palace/Collegium complex in well under a candle mark, trade was quite slow with the looming threat of war.  People weren't out unless they had to be.  I settled Justus into a stall near Cookie's and saw to it that a groom was attending to him before heading for the companion's stable.  On my way out I made a pit stop to the tack room for some carrots and sugar cubes.

            When I arrived at the smaller stable Savannah and Asia were readily visible near Asia's favorite box stall.  She claimed to sleep inside because of the cold on her old joints, but I had heard too much about her younger days to believe a word of it.  I would have made a smart remark, but Azori was sitting with them so I held my tongue.  It wouldn't really do to make my talking to companions well known by a herald.

            "Ah, I thought you might be here Azi, ready for your lesson?" I asked jovially masking my own tiredness.

            "Huh?  You're back?"

            "You look upset, I came as fast as I could."

            She scowled at me, "that's not what I meant.  I'm too tired for your lessons today, we're leaving tomorrow morning and I don't intend to overextend myself before such a long trip."

            "Your concern is duly noted, but that trip is exactly what you will be needing these skills for so I would suggest applying yourself to your lessons."

            "If I won't?"

            I shrugged, she was a bit too big for me to force her to do much of anything, and she could easily give me a mage-blast that would send me into next week if I tried to meddle with her that way, "I can't do a thing about it if you say no," I replied simply.

            She shot me a triumphant glance.

            "However," I added with a meaningful look to Asia, "There are others who can," a look of utter shock spread across her face as Asia wrapped her in shields and did something or other to her, "And on the border they won't be as gentle as Asia."

            Azori glowered for a long moment even after the shields were dropped and then she got that look whereby anyone who knows them can tell a herald is conversing with his or her companion, "Alright, I'll take the lesson," Azori agreed reluctantly after what I could only assume was intervention from Savannah.

            _:Got that right Honey, I'll look out for the girl even if she won't do it for herself.:_

_            :Thank you Sav,: I shot back gratefully.  Savannah sent a general feeling of playful arrogance and I ignored it in favor of the lesson at hand._

            I woke up to persistent knocking on my door.  I grumbled something and flipped over.  The knocking continued.  I got up and yanked the door open, and squinted furiously at the interrupter of my rest.  Azori stood outside shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

            "They sent me to wake you up, we're leaving in less than a candle mark," Azori rushed through her message and tried to bolt.  I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

            "Wait a second; I don't even know where we're meeting or anything…"

            "Outside the guard barracks, bring your breakfast with you, we're eating on the road.  You ought to be packed already, but make sure you include a bedroll, we won't be seeing the interior of an inn … can I go now?"

            "Yes," I released her arm and she scurried away.  I hurried to dress and throw together my traveling gear.  It took but a moment, and then I was on my way to the stable to get Justus ready.  I was waiting outside the soldiers barracks well before the promised candle mark was spent, but even so the gathering area was nearly full.  Azori arrived moments after me and she didn't seem all that enthusiastic about allowing Savannah to stand near me.  The first words out of her mouth confirmed that.

            "She insists that we stay near you.  She thinks that you can teach while we go."

            "You know, you'll learn a lot faster if you apply yourself."

            "I consented to the lessons because I had no choice, that seems to be a trend with me and magic, I have no intention of working any harder than you make me."

            "Very well, that will just make what you do learn more stretched out."

            "Fine with me," Azori said defiantly.  I decided to let the conversation end there.  Within moments Herald Roy took the lead of our party.  He made some fluff and nonsense speech before heading out.  We all followed past the gawkers in the city and then out along the road at a steady trot.  By noon our pace had slowed to a sedate walk.  We passed around bread and cheese for lunch.  I tried to strike up a conversation with Azori, but she kept brushing me off so I turned to small talk with the others in our party.  I had been around the Skybolts training in the capital for years so I had no small number of friends and acquaintances to converse with. 

A/N okay there now, the plot is actually working yay!!!!!  I like thanksgiving break, even if we only get thanksgiving and Friday off for it this year… it feels weird oh well, at least we got to see all of last years seniors again 'cause they're all home for break… and the youth room at our church got fixed up so it's totally awesome!!!! Its red blue and yellow with a bunch of awesome couches a big tv/dvd player and table games galore.  We're gonna have a food bar too. And there are a bunch or neat lamps… and I'm rambling again…. anyway it's great.  Bye y'all this'll be up in a jiff!


	22. Getting Lost

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it! The old new one bored me so now I'm changing it again … essentially I own nothing (minus anything unfamiliar) that has to do with Valdemar… no suing I have no money!

A/N next chap… maybe I'll throw a villain POV here somewhere… that'd be fun if I eventually get around to introducing a villain… right… speaking of the story maybe I should write it instead of this… Azori by the way…

            Savannah had insisted on walking right beside Justus the entire way.  I was thoroughly sick of the two of them pestering me.  As if I didn't know the stakes, they treated me like a child.  We were finally at the place where we planned to set up a more permanent base.  I gave Savannah her supper and slipped away while the others set up camp.

             I was well beyond the boundaries of the camp before I stopped.  There were trees all around me, and a smallish brook.  I sat on a conveniently placed rock to stare down into the dark water.  I was basically feeling quite sorry for myself.  My shields were at full strength no one would be finding me unless it was the old-fashioned way.

            "I don't see where that over-grown grain bag gets off, telling me how to live my life," I grumbled, "I just wish they would all leave me alone."

            "That has been arranged M'dear," a silky smooth voice interrupted my mutterings.  I spun to face the speaker.

            "Who are you?" I whispered getting off my rock and taking up a fighters crouch and pulling a knife.

            "Come now," he said harshly stepping forward, "surely the killer of my father recognizes me?"

            "Malken?" I asked squinting at him, "I didn't kill your father …"

            "Close enough, you were with him; you were the only one in a position to help him and he died.  It's your fault."

            "Get out of here Malken," I said firmly.

            He laughed, "You are in no position to order me around deary, now I suggest you disarm yourself before you force me to do it."

            "I'd like to see you try."

            "Done," Malken gestured and the knife started trying to pull itself from my grasp.  I mentally cursed myself for not remembering Malken's proficiency as a mage.  I let the knife go knowing I couldn't compete with him as far as mage-craft went.

            "I had no stake in saving your father, these people helped me."

            "That's what they'd like you to believe now isn't it?  Father was good to you girl."

            "Good to me?  How could you even say that?"

            "He would have taught you all he knew.  You would have surpassed even me.  He treated you as he would his own daughter."

            "Go away Malken, please?"

            Malken laughed again, "I don't think you understand what's going on here my dear.  We are finally moving to expand our borders.  Valdemar will fall to us. Come back to us willingly and you will live as you wish.  If I have to make you come then you will live as I dictate."

            "And if you can't make me come?"

            "Then you will die," he said lightly.

            "I will not go with you Malken, I don't care how little I like Valdemar right now, it's better than living with you."

            "I suppose this is the part where I knock you over the head and you wake up in my dungeon then?"

            I tried to measure the distance back to camp in my mind.  Too far to run, and he was between me and freedom anyway.  I tentatively reached toward Savannah with a call for help.

            _:SAV!: _I cried out.

            _:Azi?:_ that was all I heard before an explosion of stars went off somewhere behind my eyes and blackness blotted out my consciousness.  The last thing I heard was Malken's low chuckle as he hoisted me up to carry me away.

            As Malken had predicted I came to in the all too familiar dungeons of his father's, now his, estate.  There was no use in calling out, he would know when I woke and he would see me in his own time and not a moment sooner.  It would only be wasted breath.  I thought briefly about speaking to Savannah, but a massive headache dissuaded me.  I didn't want to do anything remotely pertaining to thinking.  It felt as though my brains were trying to pound their way through my skull as it was.

            I was half-asleep trying not to breathe much in order to keep from disturbing my head when Malken stalked into my cell.  He spoke loudly knowing full well that it caused my head to pound all the more.

            "As I explained last night, since I had to bring you here I dictate the terms for your life now."

            "Yeah," I managed to choke out when it became clear that he expected an answer.

            "You've changed quite a bit since we were betrothed," he said conversationally.

            The comment made me fell cold all over though.  With that one comment his reasons for bringing me around became all to clear.  He was still talking but my mind was reeling from his opening statement.

            "Is that what this is about?" I interrupted, barely even realizing how angry an interruption would make him until I had spoken.

            He glowered for a moment before smirking at me, "Yes, well, you haven't gotten any uglier than last I saw you, and you still have the potential for amazing strength as a mage.  Father had everything in place you know?  So I see no reason to change his plans."

            "I …" I started to argue but he clapped a hand over my mouth.

            " Tsk, tsk, tsk, no talking back dear, you know the rules.  You will resume your lessons with Master Yoshi tomorrow. You may spend to night in here or your old quarters depending on my mood, do not try to escape, you would greatly regret the attempt."

            I didn't say anything, but I knew he was right.  I was stuck.  If I couldn't sneak out as a child there would be no sneaking out now, and no one here would help me.  This was a nightmare.  I reached for Savannah, Malken seemed to have been waiting for that.  He had shields lying in wait for just such a move and they pounced on my attempted communication.

            "None of that now dearest," he said shaking a finger at me, "We can't have those nasty heralds finding you."

            I glowered and Malken laughed as he left, "you have the same access as you did before girl, don't try anything sneaky though or you will be restricted."

            I nodded dumbly and watched him leave.  He made a point of not shutting my cell door.  He wasn't lying about letting me have the run of the estate, but I didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping off my headache.

            A/N hehehe, I love toturing my characters… righto, isn't Malken perfectly nasty? Right, now we can a) go back to Cy to get the view from the other side or b) stick with Azi and worry about the others later… decisions decisions…


	23. Getting to Know You lalalalalalalala rig...

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it! The old new one bored me so now I'm changing it again … essentially I own nothing (minus anything unfamiliar) that has to do with Valdemar… no suing I have no money!

A/N I'm just cranking out the chapters now, I probably won't get to post them all right now, but this is the third chap I am writing at one sitting here… but what can I say… I'm review obsessed so sue me (see above for why you shouldn't do that) any-who… here we go with a chap from (drum role please) ratatatattatattattatattattatattattatat-tat: Azori's POV! Please hold the applause and (more likely) rotten vegetables.

            Yoshiro was standing near my head when I woke up the next morning.  I had been told in no uncertain terms to vacate my dungeon cell the previous afternoon and I had wandered the estate until dusk.  Malken had insisted that I take my old rooms back.

            "Welcome back kiddo," Yoshiro said by way of greeting.  The way he said it, kiddo scared me.  Granted Yoshiro was generally one of my better teachers, but he was creepy all the same.  He was also the only mage I had contact with who was not blood-path.

            "Hi," I mumbled sitting up groggily.

            "Malken has informed me that we are to continue your lessons where they left off.  I hear they made you one of their little soldiers?"

            "I'm a herald," I admitted.

            "You were a herald," he corrected sharply, "You don't belong to them anymore girl, you are ours again, don't forget it."

            I didn't respond at first but a threatening glare reminded me to speak up.

            "I won't Yoshiro."

            "Master Yoshiro," he said, emphasizing the honorific.

            "Master Yoshiro," I repeated obediently.  Fighting about it would only get me in more trouble.

            Yoshiro gave me a long appraising look before gesturing that I should follow him.  I scrambled out of my bed to do so.  He didn't say another word until we were near the entrance to the narrow stairway that led up to the eastern observation deck.  From there a panoramic view of a large portion of Valdemar western border was distantly visible through a special viewing device.

            I stood near the waist height wall and gazed off toward the place where the others were camped.  I fancied I could see the large splotch that would indicate their camp.

            "If I were you I would perhaps back away from the edge," Yoshiro said in a patronizing voice.  I moved away and stood waiting for further instructions.

            "Well, shall we start the lesson then little buddy?"

            "I suppose," I said tentatively in response to yet another of his odd little pet names.  

            "I have to go get some supplies, in the mean time you can wait up here for me to return.  Think fondly on your free times on the other side of the border girl, they won't be repeated here," he left the roof-top room and I could hear the door being bolted behind him.  This too was typical of Yoshiro.  He wouldn't actually hurt me, but he would definitely revel in his infuriating mind games.  Just when I was sure he hated me he would do something truly nice.  I shivered in the cold of the roof.

            This was so much like things had been before the mage died.  I shuddered to think about those days.  Memories welled up and I quashed them back down before they completely took over.  I went back to the edge and gulped down fresh air as if it were water. 

            There, now at the near edge of the forest, I was sure I saw it now, the Valdemaran camp.  Something must have happened to draw them closer.  I wondered briefly if it would be possible to contact them, but dismissed the idea out of hand.  Malken wouldn't take kindly to messages no matter how innocuous they seemed, and he would be all too likely to find out about them

            I turned away from the camp, there was no point in even pretending I could ever get away.  I had been lucky to be free for as long as I had.  I sat down to wait for Yoshiro.  He didn't return.

            It was well after dark when Malken unlocked the door to the interior.  I was quite cold and hungry but I didn't say anything.  He threw me a water skin and I drank deeply.

            "Well, if you didn't get yourself locked out here on your first day," he said smugly.

            "Yes sir,"

            "You may call me Malken," he said magnanimously, "I am after all, your future husband," his broad smirk  widened at my disgust.  I glowered at him until his smirk turned to anger, "Look Azori, no one's coming to save you, you know that right?  Or do you think that white pony of yours could come to your rescue?"

            "I don't expect anyone back there to care enough to do anything, no."

            "So why don't you just accept the fact that you belong here?  When we were kids you didn't hate me."

            I didn't say anything for a moment.  Agreeing with him would serve no purpose and disagreeing would be a lie, "I hated the mage too much to worry  about you," I hedged.

            "Okay, but you used to trust me!"

            "Yes, and you used to be nice to me, at least in comparison to everyone else."

            "I came to remind you that they aren't going to save you.  Those fools you brought with you were seen packing up this morning, approximately half of them turned back.  They don't care about you."        

            "I know that Malken, leave me alone please?"

            "Not yet, I just wanted to inform you that our official wedding is two months hence.  It would be sooner, but these things take time you know."

            "Of course," I knew that the only reason Malken would allow them to take time was so that I could stew about them.

            "Very well then.  I suppose you should be getting to your chambers for the night?"

            It was more than a suggestion and I practically fled to my room.  It wasn't much but compared to the rest of the estate it was safe.  I eventually calmed down enough to sleep.

            The next day was spent in actual lessons.  Malken always made a point of seeing me for at least a few marks a day.  The days blurred together into a month and a half.  Before Malken finally decided that I was ready to become an adept.  The actual process lasted only a few marks but I was barely able to make it to my bed before falling asleep in exhaustion afterwards.

            I woke up scant hours later to the sounds of scuffling out in the hall.  Loud roaring, clanks, clangs, screech's both human and inhuman assaulted my ears.  Battle-sounds.  I slowly woke up and opened my door enough to peek out into the hall.  It was empty.  Thoughts of escape were eclipsed by  the sudden need to know who would dare attack Malken, his father had been the most powerful of the slave-traders.  This house was the head of the alliance they had formed.  Who would dare attack it for any reason?

            I scampered down the hall hesitating outside of Malken's room.  The door was open a crack and there were two voices inside.  I recognized the first as Malken, but he sounded uncharacteristically scared.  The other I didn't quite recognize.  The sounds of battle were getting closer.  I paused only for an instant before barreling into the room.

            "I'm sorry to intrude Malken, really I am," I started gushing apologies before I was even all the way into the room.  The second speaker turned to face me.  It was clad in white, a herald.  Sudden understanding dawned on me, Herald Roy.  They had attacked the estate.

            "Azori?" Roy asked stunned by my sudden entrance.  Malken took full advantage Roy's inattention.  Before I could utter a warning he had a knife to the herald's throat.

            "What are you doing in here Azori?" Malken asked angrily, "I thought I sent you to bed hours ago."

            "You did, but I heard them fighting and…"

            "You heard this fool leading a band of maybe six soldiers in here to try and get you back."

            "I didn't think they'd come after me, I'm sorry Malken, I didn't try to contact them, I swear it!"

            "I'm sure you didn't," Malken said mockingly.  The sounds of fighting approached closer.  Finally it was right outside the door.  Then in burst five of the Skybolts.

            They stopped stock still when they saw the situation inside the room.

A/N oooooh, a cliffhanger, hehehe … that would be pretty mean wouldn't it?  So…

            Malken looked at each of the soldiers in turn, "If you come any closer he dies.  Bring in one of my men."

            One of the soldiers broke free of his shock to carry out Malken's orders.  He returned moments later with one of Malken's minor mages.

            "Sir?" the mage asked.

            "Make a report Gil," Malken ordered

            "Yes Sir, they have taken this floor, the white horses you warned us about were nowhere to be seen, Master Yoshiro is in his rooms trying to scry for the others."

            "Thank you Gil that will be all."

            The mage bowed and left.  The Skybolts shuffled their feet unsure of what to do.

            "Well, in a few moments we will have retaken this hall.  However, since the girl appears to have been your aim, I agree to a hostage exchange, you take her and I will keep this man.  Or you can leave her here and take his body with you."

            "His body?" one of the Skybolts asked dumbly.

            "Yes, I will kill him first."

            They exchanged glances before one said, "We'll take the girl."

            "Wise choice.  I'll hang on to him for safekeeping," Malken said as he used a thread of magic to knock the herald out.  I looked at Malken wondering why he was letting me go.  Two Skybolts grabbed my arms and pulled me toward the exit.  I looked over my shoulder at Malken as I was swept out in their midst.

            Somehow we got back to the camp, right where I had seen it months earlier.  Cymon was waiting for me at the edge.  The Skybolts who had half-carried me the whole way left me with him.  I tottered woozily for a moment before collapsing to sit by him.  I stared at the ground feeling his eyes boring into me and wondering why Malken had suddenly let me go, and why he wanted Roy.

            Finally I couldn't deal with Cymon staring at me any longer.

            "Go ahead and yell at me," I said bitterly, "Ask me why I wandered off, why I'm so irresponsible.  Ask whose fault it is that Roy got captured … go ahead, tell me how much you hate me!"  I tried to get up and stalk away, but I didn't have the energy to do it.

            "Are you finished?" Cymon asked evenly when my outburst was over he didn't wait for a response though, "I don't care to yell at you.  Roy knew that he wasn't likely to get out alive.  He took the risk because you are the only one with the information we need to fight this enemy.  We sent part of the Skybolts away to circle around and surround the estate.  An attack is already planned.  This was mainly a diversion … and I don't hate you."

            "You don't?" I asked quietly.

            "No, I don't."

            "You should," I said decisively and then moved on to the rest of what he had said, "Will I be participating in the attack tomorrow?"

            "As a mage yes, as anything else, no."

            "I don't want to do that."

            Cymon raised an eyebrow.

            "If you make me use magic you are just as bad as they are!"

            "By not aiding us you aid them," he countered hotly, but then his tone softened, "Why won't you do it?"

            "I'm tired, hungry, and scared Cymon, I hate my magic.  It has done me nothing but harm, and if we attack then Malken will kill Herald Roy.  He won't hesitate.  He wants Valdemar and he knows how important the Queen's Own herald is."

            "Herald Roy is likely to die anyway, Azori, you were useful to Malken alive, Roy is more useful dead," Cymon said bluntly.

            "Fine, I'll use magic to fight.  Would you please bring me some food though?"

            Cymon gave me a measuring look, "Yes, don't you want to see Savannah though?"

            "Savannah?  If she'll see me then yes…"

            "If?  Azori, what's wrong with you?  Do you honestly think that your own companion could be kept from you?"

            "Don't play games with me Cymon, I don't know if she cares that much …"

            "Azori, Savannah has been crazy with grief over you since we discovered you missing.  Can't you get over the fact that people care about you?  I'm going to get your food now.  Savannah will probably be here before I get back.  Neither of the companions was informed of this morning's actions because it was agreed that they would interfere."

            "Why didn't the assassination attempt work then?"

            Cymon rolled his eyes, "It wasn't an attempt on Malken's, that's his name? It wasn't an attempt on his life!  They went to save you!  If we got him it would have been just an extra bonus."

            I didn't have anything to say about that.  I just sat in the dust watching Cymon leave.

A/N okay now it's done.


	24. to steal a chap title from Asia: Fight!

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it! The old new one bored me so now I'm changing it again … essentially I own nothing (minus anything unfamiliar) that has to do with Valdemar… no suing I have no money!

A/N Right wow, yet another chap to start, but this time I'll start with Cye though.

            Azori had to be the single most irritating person I knew.  I was quite convinced of that.  She goes and gets captured, but instead of being happy to be back or glad that she was rescued she assumes we all now hate her.  As if Savannah would ever even mildly dislike her!  I felt like throwing something.

            Instead I went and got food for her.  I returned slowly, trying the whole way to regain a hold of my temper.  Yelling at Azi right now could only make things worse.  It couldn't have been easy for her back with Malken.  I didn't even want to consider what had happened to her there.

            I had almost succeeded in cooling off when I saw Azori sitting there, exactly as I had left her.  The only difference was that Savannah was there frantically trying to ascertain whether she was okay.

            _:Cye__, she isn't responding to me,: Savannah appealed to me woefully._

            _:The__ way she responded to me indicates that you're lucky for it,: I replied nastily.  I immediately felt sorry for the heartless comment but I was already at their side so I didn't rectify it._

            "Here's the food you asked for Azi," I said as I handed it to her.

            She studied it suspiciously for a minute, "This is for me?"

            "Yes," I said feeling exasperated.

            "Thank you," she said with feeling, "Thank you very much Cye."

            "Haven't they been feeding you?" I asked rhetorically as she ate.

            She didn't respond for a minute but then she sort of shook her head and answered, "When it was convenient sure, I mean I got enough to survive and all … let's talk about something else?"

            "Why don't you just eat first Azi, and talk to Savannah some."

            "I don't want to use mind-speech right now Cymon, if she wants to relay through you fine, but I …" she cut off in the middle of her sentence and placed her full attention on the food.

            I let it slip.  I could well imagine why she might want to be alone in her mind for a while.

            _:Will__ you do that Cymon?:_

_            :For you Sav?  Anything,: I said gallantly._

            To my surprise my silly comment elicited an apology, _:I'm sorry I hurt you Cymon, I'll make it right, I promise.:_

_            :It's fine,: I responded quickly,  I didn't care to think about my jealousy when the object of it was in such pitiful shape as she currently was._

            When the plate was empty Azori stared at it for a long moment before setting it down.

            "Remember how you said you couldn't get me to adept level?" Azori said thoughtfully.

            "Yes," I replied with no small amount of trepidation.

            "You don't have to worry about it anymore."

            "What?"

            "Malken took care of it, he's an adept and he made me become one too."

            "Who is this Malken you keep talking about?"

            "He is the son of the man who originally held that estate.  He heads the alliance between the slavers and by some miracle he isn't a blood path mage."

            "Oh," I said.

            _:There's__ something else there,: Savannah told me._

            "Savannah wants to know if there's anything else?"

            Azori hesitated a minute before responding, "When we were little he was nice to me, and his father wanted us to get married someday …" she trailed off and then blurted, "he wanted to honor his father's wishes."

            "Okay, you don't have to tell me about this if you don't want to Azori, I can leave and you and Savannah can talk, whatever you want to do."

            "Since when has that mattered to anyone?"

            "What? Azori …"

            "It doesn't matter what I want, as long as I'm useful."

            "No that …"

            "It is true.  You only came after me because I was useful; he only kept me because I was useful.  I don't mind, but it drives me crazy that you won't admit it.  You don't have to pretend you like me, or care about me, but could you at least admit it?"

            "Azori … are you okay?"

            "I'm fine, stop pestering me … I'm," she burst into tears, "not fine."

            I sat and stared blankly.  I wasn't the least bit sure what to do.

            _:Go__ to her, please?: Savannah asked, _:Comfort her.:__

_            :If you're sure it will help…:_

_            :I'm sure.:_

            Who was I to argue with a companion?  I went over to her and hugged her.  This inspired more tears, but instead of pulling away as I had thought she would she snuggled against me.  I sat with her for a long time cooing nonsense and hoping she would stop crying.  Savannah stood by convincing would-be watchers to move along.

            When she had cried herself out Azori looked at me, "You are much nicer when you listen to Savannah," she said approvingly.  I thought about putting her back on the ground but then decided not to spoil her good mood.  She sat with me for a few minutes longer and then got up stiffly to rub her companion's neck.

            "You're just dying to know what happened aren't you girly?" She asked teasingly.  Then they reverted to mind speech apparently she was over not mind talking.

            "I'll leave you two to catch up," I said idly, not expecting an answer.

            "Bye Cye, should I report to you for the attack tomorrow morning?"

            "You want to participate?"

            "Yes, Malken and the rest are scum, I guess if I've got the ability to stop them I should use it, but don't send the mages at them from within their walls, there are spells that are older than the hills tied into the very rocks; only a mage of the correct bloodlines can work unhindered within."

            "Thanks for the tip."

            "No problem," she said happily turning back to her companion, "I'm sorry ignored you earlier," she said to Savannah, "Sometimes they liked to use full rapport as a punishment …"           

            I rushed out of ear shot before I heard anything else.  The sudden change in Azori after something as simple as crying was weird.  I chalked it up to the old standby, females were incomprehensible.

            That settled I went in search of my own dinner. 

A/N right now we are nearly to the cool part… he he he , and only I know whats gonna happen, for sure anyhow, isn't that frustrating?  But hopefully that info will be available to you too after today!


	25. A Horse or Fight of a Different Color Tr...

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it (again)! The old new one bored me so now I'm changing it again … essentially I own nothing (minus anything unfamiliar) that has to do with Valdemar… no suing I have no money!

A/N snow again, lol, right well here's another chap… my exciting thing for the week is that I finally, finally, finally can do mills mess (yeah it's a really cool juggling trick I love to juggle) right and I am getting better at four balls so right on that note … did I mention that my job for the week is lawyer? Probably not but there it is, that'll change next week, just like accountant and doctor, and veterinarian, and author, and any other job I have briefly considered… right anyhow... fast-food employee sounds pretty good until I realize that they are required to not spill beverages and then I know I wouldn't qualify… right this time I am really gonna start the story here… (Oh right almost forgot to mention that I'm not sure whose POV this is…)

            I woke up the next morning, if the early hour could be considered morning, to Cymon shaking me.

            "What?" I mumbled.

            "Time to go Azi, you don't have to come, but…"

            "No, I coming, I can help."

            He grinned and I got up to follow him.  We were in place long before daybreak and as the first rays of light glittered off the estate's bleached white walls we attacked.  The fighting raged all around I stood beside Savannah.  She offered magical and physical support to my efforts.  Since Roy wasn't there his Garth did the same for Cymon.  Justus was with one of the Skybolts, a warhorse was a weapon to valuable to leave aside.

            I could tell that Cye was worried for his horse, but there wasn't anything to do about it.  We had a great view of the attack and counterattack from our vantage point just within the woods.  That was a fair distance away from the walls for security purposes.  

            We fought along with the 'Bolts, mostly countering the attacks of Malken's mages, for candle-marks.  Finally around mid morning Malken himself appeared on the walls.  Fighting ceased momentarily as he made an announcement in a magically enhanced voice, "If you do not leave now," he boomed, "I will kill the Herald that is in my possession, if you do I will negotiate for his life with his queen."

            There was no turning back though, no bargaining with evil.  Within moments the Skybolts continued the battle with renewed fury.  Moments after that Garth leapt from behind Cymon and charged for the estate.  As if he could actually do anything for his chosen.  I lost watched him until he reached the frenzied fighting and then he was lost to my sight as I countered an attack by one of the other mages. 

            A short while after that Cymon faltered beside me, I followed his line of sight to where Justus was surrounded; the big black looking stallion went down and didn't get back up.

            "I'm sorry Cye," I whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.  He brushed me off.

            "It's fine, he was a warhorse, this is what he was trained for, we have to keep fighting," he managed to blurt out.  So we did until there was no one left to fight. 

            The sun was nearly setting when the remaining Skybolts brought Malken and his top mages to us for inspection.  I verified that all the leaders were there and then saw to their summary field execution.  Then I went into the estate to help find the slaves, and hopefully Herald Roy's body.  Cymon was occupied with Justus's burial.

            I was successful on both counts.  The freed slaves followed me about like ducks until I barked at one of the Skybolts to take them in hand.  They were escorted out and would be returned to Valdemar. 

            When I found Roy's body it was in the stables and two others had beaten me to it.  Savannah and Garth were both there, looking like conspirators.  I joined them.

            _:Azori__, Garth and I need to talk to you.:_

_            :Huh?: I asked Savannah wondering what the Queen's Own's companion could possibly want with me._

            Then I heard Garth's powerful mind-voice for the first time, _:Azori_, you know what happens when the Queen's Own Herald dies.:__

_            :A new one is chosen,: I replied nervously, __:Usually someone who is already a herald … oh no! Wait a minute I am not … I refuse to go along with this!:_

_            :I told you she is clever,: Savannah said fondly, _:Azori, dear Herald Roy is dead, Garth needs a new herald, he chose you.  He had an idea this might happen for a few years now.  In fact I chose you for safekeeping.:__

_            :Oh, I see, then I was right all along, you never really did care about me, did you?:_

_            :Azi…:_

_            :Whatever __Savannah__, I don't believe you!  I'm not a piece of property for you stupid white horses to trade around; you're the one who told me that to begin with remember?:_

_            :Azori, she never wanted to go along with this.  I asked it of her when you had been with us for three years already.  I didn't expect it so soon, or so violently, but I needed to make arrangements, Queen's Own is an important post.:_

_            I wanted to snap at them and yell.  Instead I thought about what they were proposing.  If they were trying to control me, or hurt me why in the world would they give me one of the highest posts in the country?  It made much more sense if they were telling the truth._

            _:Alright, fine, I'll be Garth's herald … but you had better go to Cymon and choose him right this minute Savannah, that infuriating boy deserves you!:_

_            :Thank you Azori, thank you so much,: Savannah ran off, and I turned to Garth._

            _:I__ suppose this means I'm your chosen now.:_

_            :Yes,: Garth said._

A/N there, now everybody can be happy yay!!!! Well at least Cye and the companions will be happy.  Azori isn't happy no matter what so that's fine.  Right then I'll move on to the next chapter.


	26. Chosen?

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it (again)! The old new one bored me so now I'm changing it again … essentially I own nothing (minus anything unfamiliar) that has to do with Valdemar… no suing I have no money!

A/N okay I was gonna skip to the end, but I figure whats one or two extra chaps gonna hurt?  Considering I am notorious for cutting stories to abrupt cliff jumping endings I figure more detail at this point won't hurt.  Besides when I looked at my reviews this morning I was suddenly motivated!  Speaking of reviewers it is time for thankees!!!

Katsiebee- thanks I intend to finish this by the end of the week but I have an insane amount of work to do so we'll see. Yeah heraldic bards are cool (I guess never really read about one before much but oh well)

Badgerwolf- (cool name by the way) is that unusual good *much head nodding and smiling* or unusual bad *much head shaking and negative hand waving*  anyway thanks for the review. (is that referring to this chap or the whole story?)

Stee- you rock!  Thanks for the reviews!  Ch24 is the kind I make my friends give… (yeah I make them tell me whether they like word choices to the point that they tease me about wanting a speech on every use of the word 'the') I don't consider any reviewers to be ungrateful children, as long as there are reviews I will be writing (I think)

Andi G-here's the next chap.  That question about the collegium will be answered in this chap or the next.

Fireblade K'Chona- thanks for the review glad you get it

Kathleen- Thanks bunches for the review.

Imaginary cookies for all!!!!!!

And now on to the next chap… (um I guess Cye so we can see his funny reaction?)

            Savannah walked over to me alone; she looked as tired as I had ever seen her.

            _:What's wrong Sav?: I asked not feeling much better than she looked._

            _:I appear to be out a herald …: She sent vaguely as she ambled closer._

            _:Something happened to Azori?: I asked worry penetrating the haze of tiredness._

            _:No, she's fine.:_

_            :So how are you out a herald?: _I asked, puzzled.  Savannah was right in front of me now.

            _:Herald __Roy__ died…:_

_            :But he's not your herald.:_

_            :You're a clever boy Cye, and I know you've read your history.:_

I stared blankly.

            _:__Roy__ was the queen's own…:_

"Oh!" I exclaimed slipping out of mind-speech, "Garth chose her to take his place?"

            _:I knew you were a smart boy!:_

"So what are you going to do?" I asked wondering why she was wasting time talking to me.

            _:I… My name is __Savannah__ and I..:_

_            :Yeah I know that __Savannah__ quit kidding around!  Go find your new herald…:  I interrupted angry that she was rubbing my nose in the fact that I was once more being overlooked.  _

            _:I was trying to, look I want you to be my new herald.  If you'll still have __me.__:_

If I would still have her?  That was the oddest thing I had ever heard.  Was I being chosen?  After spending most of my life dreaming of this moment it felt so anticlimactic.

            "That's it?  I get to be your herald now?"

            _:Yes, were you expecting a light show?:_

"No," I wrapped my arms around her neck, "no, this is perfect."

            "I'm glad to see you two are taking to each other so nicely," Azori's voice broke into my reverie.  She was standing behind us, or rather sitting, on Garth's back, "We have work to do.  Normally I would send you back to Haven for training, but you two are already quite close, and you know as much about heralds as most heralds, Cye.  Besides we need every advantage we can get."

            "Malken's not a threat anymore," I protested, "We can't just go home?"

            "Not with a threat at our back," Azori said shaking her head ruefully.

            _:You've certainly become more decisive since this morning.: I grumbled to her in mind-speech._

            _:You'll just have to deal with it,: Azori returned confrontationally._

            _:You okay?:_

_            :I'm fine Cymon, I just need to work some stuff out.:_

_            :Sure, whatever you say,: _I agreed getting onto Savannah's back.

            "We should be getting back to camp," I said.

            "Yes, we need to plan and rest; we still have much to do before we return home."

            "Why don't you gather the others then?" I suggested, "You have the highest rank here after all."

            "Great, just what I need; to be in charge of this expedition"

            I didn't respond to her last comment.  Eventually everything was sorted out and we moved our camp to Malken's old estate.  It would serve as our new base of operations.  With a little help from our companions we managed to retune the spells on the building to ourselves.  The design was surprisingly similar to the Tayledras heartstones.

            In short we were well established for the remainder of our campaign.

A/N okay there now for the next chapter, sorry this one is kinda short and mostly consists of the first a/n but oh well the next one is already half written and they should both be posted at the same time so no big deal right? Okay this is the part where I beg for reviews and end the update... 


	27. Running Interference

Disclaimer: *gasp* I am actually changing it (again)! The old new one bored me so now I'm changing it again … essentially I own nothing (minus anything unfamiliar) that has to do with Valdemar… no suing I have no money!

A/N okay wow this is maybe quite close to the last chap. (Azori by the way)

            Haven was certainly an adjustment after months in the woods of the western border.  The uprising there had been summarily quelled especially after Malken's defeat.  Thus I was back in haven with a formerly red currently gray clad individual at my side.

            Despite the relative ease of finishing off Valdemar's enemies we had been away long enough for Cymon and I to get over our shock and awe about what Garth and Savannah had pulled on us.  

            Upon our return we were greeted with great to do and far too much ceremony.  Cymon retreated to his family's set of rooms to share his good news personally and see about arranging his lessons, most of which he had already taken as a bard or learned from observing his family.  He finally felt worthy of existence.  Savannah had shared with me her concern for him on numerous occasions.  Those two had done each other immeasurable good. 

             The same could be said of Garth and I.  The bold stallion had forced me to really take a look at how I behaved around other people and face the causes for my fears.  With him around to keep me accountable and moderately kind I was much better off.  I even had friends now.

            _:You're__ acting broody again Chosen,: Garth poked at me._

            _:You're__ being nosy!  I was just thinking about how much you've helped _me___.__:_

_            :Of course I've helped you, I am the omniscient grove-born!:_

I struck at him playfully.

            _:Ow__, that hurt!:_

_            :How come you didn't dodge it oh all-knowing one?: _I teased.

            _:She__ got you there,: Savannah chirped helpfully._

            The two companions and I were in the companion stable.  I was brushing them and waiting for Cymon to show up.  He had become one of my closest friends and we often went riding together in the companion's field, when I could slip away from my duties as Queen's Own.  Since all was peaceful and no tragedy was looming at present I was able to do just that quite frequently. 

            "Sorry I'm late," Cymon came in breathlessly.  He went straight to Savannah.  As we put the companion's tack on, "the weapons master kept me late, again," he explained ruefully.  Fighting was one of a very limited number of classes that Cymon actually had to take.  He had never quite mastered it as a bard trainee and now he was relearning it as a herald. 

            "Well, if you  ever get it right you'll look fine in your whites."

            "Thanks," he replied to my teasing, "It's a shame I don't have them already, they would be a lovely contrast to my bruises."

            _:Are__ you okay, my poor little chosen?: Savannah teased in a sickly sweet tone._

            "I'll recover, no thanks to you my dear," he replied rubbing her forehead affectionately.

            We finished up and left the stable for our ride.  I sat comfortably to Garth's steady walk.  Savannah pranced coltishly for a few steps to jostle Cymon before settling into her own even pace.

            "So how are things with her Majesty recently?" Cymon asked curiously.

            "Nothing new.  Her only concern is that her daughter makes it through her training as a herald," I responded.

            "That's good.  So what prompts the concern for the hier?"

            "You know how Talia can get …"

            "Not really, she isn't really my problem."

            "Don't let her hear you say that or she'll go to no ends to prove you wrong."

            "Oh, so she's just playing the general pain in the neck?"

            "Yes, that girl …" I shook my head ruefully, "At least she is on the right path though.  I haven't heard about any run-ins with the guard, drinking, or members of the opposite sex."

            "You haven't heard about them?"

            "As far as I know there aren't any to hear about.  I doubt anybody could survive getting tangled up in something with her."

            "Such as crimes?"

            "Such as anything.  She's absolutely incorrigible."

            "Well, I guess that could be good…"

            "She proves the worth of both ambassadors and diplomats, to put it bluntly, in her reign we will need a huge supply of each.  So practice your heraldic apologies to foreign entities…"

            Cymon chuckled, "I can picture it now, she'll get some idea in her head and…"

            "And it will mean absolute pandemonium!  It's not funny Cye."

            "For me it is, Savannah and I are going to ride circuits, we won't be here.  You will be the one dealing with her public relations blunders… and everything else."

            "May the queen live a long, very long, and prosperous life!" I said with feeling.

            "Maybe we will have a similar  case as happened when the queen's own was Herald Talia."

            "What?"

            "The heir at the time, Elspeth, abdicated in favor of her younger half-siblings."

            "I could only be so lucky!  She'll mellow out I'm sure, and if events stay pretty much the way they are when she does take the throne she will have learned some diplomacy herself."

            Cymon grinned, "Well in the meantime she's the only one I can even come close to besting in weaponry, of course that's only by virtue of my bardic calling…"

            "How so?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear.

            "Well, if I use my vast knowledge of big words and insults on her I can generally get her so worked up she fights worse than a raw beginner," he said with a chuckle, "the weapons master usually goes near apoplectic at the both of us!"

            "You find that funny?  That man frightens me when he's in a temper!"     

            "It's much funnier after the fact actually."

            "I thought as much, I bet Talia is generally fit to kill you?"

            "Yup, thus I tend to avoid her in the halls…"

            It was my turn to laugh.  Trying to avoid the heir when she wanted to find you was extremely hard.

            "That girl grew up prowling these halls," I chuckled.

            "So did I; I can generally stay out of her path when I want to."

            "That's lucky for you; maybe I should hang out with you more often.  She doesn't always take kindly to my advice…"

            Cymon laughed.

            _:Where__ are we going?: Savannah asked breaking in._

            Cymon shrugged and glanced over at me, I shrugged back, "Maybe the grove?"

            "Fine with me," Cymon agreed, "I can regale you all with music!"

            "You brought your harp?"

            "No, I'll just sing without accompaniment."

            "If you want to," I agreed.

            "You know, this is not like what I always dreamed being a herald would be like," Cymon confessed.

            "It isn't?" I asked startled by the comment.  He had hated me for years because he wanted this and now he didn't?  It didn't make sense.

            He laughed at my expression, "It's better I mean," he explained quickly, "It's a family I never thought I could be a part of.  I always envied that in my parents.  Even when one of them was out on circuit they weren't alone, they had friends as close as family in each of the other heralds…"

            "Yeah," I agreed wistfully, "It really is.  After… my family died I thought I could never feel that safe or loved again.  But now…"

            _:Alright__ you crazy kids, how about a race to the grove?: Garth interrupted._

            "Are these two conspiring against us or what?  Just when our conversation gets good…" Cymon grumped.

            "We're going to win…" I called as I let Garth have his head.  Savannah leapt after us in chase.  It was a near thing, but we won.

            "There, now maybe the white ponies will let us talk?" Cymon suggested jovially.

            I smiled, "I doubt it; the white ponies of Valdemar are notorious for meddling!"

            Cymon grinned back, "Yeah, did anyone ever tell you how my parents ended up married?"

            "Yes, Asia and Ralph right?"

            "Yup, so Savannah is at least a second generation meddler… and Garth being grove-born is definitely one of the top ones in the land!"

            _:Well__ if that's the way you two heralds feel about us then we'll just leave you to walk your own heraldic rears back to the stables,: Savannah suggested._

            "You would to," Cymon complained glumly.

            "How about that song Cye?" I asked not caring to test the companions' resolve to leave without us.

            "Okay, the song," Cymon acquiesced sheepishly, "I guess I shouldn't provoke those two huh?"

            "Yeah," I agreed, "Now hurry up and sing already!"

            "Yes ma'am," Cymon said bowing extravagantly before launching into a round of singing that lasted most of the afternoon.

A/N okay I know that its getting old… and that my next move is extremely corny, but it makes me happy so this next bit is an optional add on… if you like the traditional happy ending then this is that… if you want something else as the author of this fic I give you the reader official permission to make up your own official ending… even if that entails all of my characters dying simultaneously of a freakishly weird disease, the heir going psycho and attacking Cye and Azi, a giant happy birthday party where the guest of honor is Sparky the happy giraffe, a change of the national language of Valdemar to charades signals, or anything else… but here is the one I'm putting in writing as a bonus section to chapter 7… good things come to he who reads my longwinded diatribes… (maybe)  lets go for a super change of pace to Savannah POV)

            Garth and I exchanged chuckles as our chosen sat together in the grove.

            "You know, I've been meaning to ask you something Azori," Cymon said nervously twiddling his thumbs.  I nearly burst with anticipation of his question… I nearly burst with pride just thinking about my chosen.  Seeing Cymon happy after all these years was an unimaginable treat.  It had been so hard to overlook him when he was younger, but now things were the way they were supposed to be and all was well.

            "What?" Azori asked looking unsure as to whether she really wanted to know.

            Cymon took a deep breath, I sent him wordless encouragement, I had promised not to directly meddle in this having learned from my mother and father's mistakes.

            "Okay, Azi, would you marry me?"

            Azori stared at him in numb shock for a moment.  I willed her to say yes.  She had admired him from a distance as a trainee I hoped that the old attraction was still there, for Cymon's sake.

            "Um… did you just ask me what I think you just asked me?"

            "Yes," Cymon managed to say.  He looked about ready to die of nerves.

            _:Calm__ down __Savannah__,: Garth nudged me gently, __:We agreed, no interfering.:_

_            :I know, but look at them… it's so obvious...:_

_            :To us, just watch,:_

I took the advice for lack of anything better to do.

            "Yes," Azori was saying as I turned my attention back to them.

            "You will?" Cymon repeated looking flabbergasted.

            "Yes…"

            "Good."

            "So what do we do now?"

            "Um… go back?"

            "Sounds good to me."

            Then it seemed to hit home, "I have to tell my family!" Cymon cried jovially.

            "and there's so much planning to do…"

            _:Shall__ we trot the happy couple back home?:  Garth volunteered._

            _:Or__ perhaps canter them there?: I added._

            "Sure," the two agreed climbing onto our backs.

A/N okay, that would be my ending sorry if you hated it… but I warned you at the last a/n.  And that concludes this story!  If you'd like another one review and ask me for it.


End file.
